I'll Sacrifice My Pride To Love You
by Marci
Summary: Chapter Nineteen-COMPLETE! BV Vegeta's POV...Basic BV get together...Attempted humor, which is hard with V-POV! Rating may change in some chapters. RR!
1. In The Beginning There Was Bulma

She sits there, quiet and alone, trying her hardest not to cry. I know, yet again, that I'm the cause of it. Why does she have to be so weak? I know she only puts on a front of fearlessness around me so she appears strong, but then she runs off and cries in her room for hours. What am I even doing here? She ran to her room after another fight twenty minutes ago. Have I been standing outside her door for this long?  
  
I sigh, recalling what just happened a few moments ago. Was I in the wrong?…No…Right?  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"No Vegeta! I am too tired to fix that damn machine for you right now! I'm going to bed!" Bulma yelled, slamming her fist against the nearby wall. I could almost feel the intense fire burning in her blue eyes. "You should learn to be more careful with it! Good night!" She turned and tried to run away, but I had her arm, and pulled her back to me.  
  
"Listen to me woman." My teeth were clenched. Oh, I was so angry. How dare she defy me in such a way…again. "You will fix it as you are told. How the hell do you expect me to defend your useless planet from the androids if I'm not strong enough?" I laughed inwardly at the thought. Me, not strong enough? Ha!  
  
"Fuck you!" she spat, sticking her nose against mine. She has some nerve invading my space! I grab her wrists and slam her into the nearest wall. She winces slightly, but continues to glare at me. Damn, how can she be so sexy at a time like this?  
  
*No, focus. You're trying to scare her, not seduce her* I tell myself as I tighten the grip I have on her tiny wrists. **Yeah, that's for another time** a voice in the back on my mind mocks me. I snarl aloud, mentally squashing the irritating voice.  
  
"Let go of me," she hisses, jerking her head forward. It nearly hits mine, though is short by less than an inch. I don't flinch. Even if she had hit me, I wouldn't have felt a thing.  
  
"Quiet Onna. You're so ugly when you talk," I tease, relishing in the way her eyes flash with rage.  
  
"Uh! Just let me go! You're such a jerk!" I wince a little from her high tone. Doesn't she realize how sensitive my ears are!? I don't oblige her, not in the least. I press my body on hers, causing her to shrink slightly in…fear? Maybe. But her glare never softens. I definitely like her this way the best. No Saiyan female could compete with her temper, though I won't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that. "Get off me you low life Saiyan!" she screeches, striking a forbidden nerve. No one mocks my race and gets away with it!  
  
"Bitch!" I growled, picking up her wrists, then slamming them back against the wall. "I could take your life in the blink of an eye! Why test me!?" Ok, so its not the best come back.  
  
"You expect me to be afraid of you?" she laughs. "Please. You're nothing compared to Goku." Ok, now she's just being cruel…  
  
"That sorry excess for a Saiyan!? You dare denounce me to that low class baka!?" My voice has reached its highest tone, my grip on her wrists tight enough to almost snap them in two. So why haven't I? Nothing is stopping me. No ones around. I could kill this weakling and be on my way before anyone knew.  
  
"He's no Saiyan! He could never be in the same race as scum like you!"  
  
"And I suppose you earthlings are much better!" She nods, smirking at me. Those lips. How delicious they look…I shake my head. I need to finish this fight, and soon. Her presence is starting to get to me. "Sure, like you and your weak mate," I sneer with disgust. How I loathe that pitiful excuse for a warrior. Her eyes suddenly begin to water at the mention of him. Oh, what have we here? Was he not loyal, again? "What's wrong, Onna?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" There's a certain degree of warning in her voice, but I continue on. I want to make sure she doesn't bother me for awhile. This should do it…  
  
"I see. Not good enough even for a loser like him?…How pitiful." Her eyes widen slightly, as if not expecting me to be so harsh.  
  
"Please Vegeta," she whimpers, a definite change in her tone. "Just let me be…I'll fix the gravity room in the morning if you leave me alone." Her voice is so soft and gentle now. And still she manages to be enticing.  
  
"Fine." I release her and watch as she bolts towards her room. She'll be there 'til I decide to go to bed.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I can't stand it anymore. With a heavy sigh I open the door to her room. I can almost hear her stiffen when she realizes someone is in her room. The lights are out, I can barely make out her figure, curled in the fetal position at the foot of her bed. How weak and pitiful.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" I hear her stutter into the darkest. She's obviously unsure and confused. I advance towards her, smirking at how she's now backed into the wall, her arms held out. "Vege-ta, is that y-you?" She's trying so hard to be tough. But why? I've seen her cry many times over that weakling. Why does she insist on being this way when all she wants to do is cry until her eyes dry out? I almost feel sorry for her…almost.  
  
I reach her bed and sit down. The mattress is trembling beneath me. Damn woman. Can't she stay still?…I pull her down, holding her so she stops moving. She knows its me by now, though I can still sense some fear. What does she think I'm going to do? Kill her? No. I'm not in the killing mood at the moment. She stares up at me, lips trembling. I know she's dying to say something. So what's stopping her? "What is it woman?" I ask nicely (LOL! Sure, whatever you think Vegeta ^_^).  
  
"Wh-Wh…" Damn her! Just say it! "What…are you-"  
  
"Doing here?" I couldn't take it any longer. She should really consider speaking lessons. Or maybe just invest in a muzzle for that trap of hers, and do us all a favor. She nods nervously. "That's none of your business," I snap, pressing my body to hers. She's too nosey for her own good. I feel her stiffen beneath me. She won't expect this…  
  
I lean down, our lips are mere millimeters away. I can feel the heat in the room rise. Even when she's terrified she wants me. I glide my hands down her arms to her chest, then hips. She shivers slightly, but makes no effort to move. If she really didn't want me here, she'd have screeched at the top of her lungs by now. I close the gap between our lips. She gasps. I knew she wouldn't expect that. Did I even? Why am I even doing this? I mean, I know its pleasurable. But she's a clingy earthling. I should end this now, before I get myself in too deep.  
  
I pull my head back, loving how she whimpers, this time I'm sure its in protest. And why wouldn't she? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. Any woman would die to be in her position…I like her in this position. So defenseless…Anyways, back on track. I kiss her beautifully plump lips one last time, then lift myself off her bed and walk out. I didn't look back. I couldn't. I would have wanted to stay, and that would have been the end of me. I refuse to get so involved with a woman as to take a mate! I have more important things to worry about! Like my training!…Which reminds me, the gravity room is broken. Damn wench said she wasn't going to fix it 'til more. Damn her! I know if I go back and demand it be fixed now I wouldn't get too far. It'd be back in her bed, her warm womanly scent surrounding me as I…Sleep. That's what I need. A good night's sleep. I turn to go to my room, which is right next to the woman's, then back around. Maybe it would be better if I spent the night on the couch.  
  
I can hear her selfless cries as I walk to the living room. Its now beginning to get to me. All that crying! Uh! Its enough to drive me insane! I finally reach the living room, her crying no longer audible, though I can't get the noise out of my head. I sigh deeply as I lay down on the biggest couch I can find. Hopefully sleep will come soon…  
  
  
  
---Chapter one!! Woo! I liked that! It was originally going to just be a one chapter thing but then I got too into it ^_^. So expect more of this one sometime.  
  
REVIEW!!! Please :D 


	2. Sporks and The Mating Cycle

Last time:   
I can hear her selfless cries as I walk to the living room. Its now beginning to get to me. All that crying! Uh! Its enough to drive me insane! I finally reach the living room, her crying no longer audible, though I can't get the noise out of my head. I sigh deeply as I lay down on the biggest couch I can find. Hopefully sleep will come soon…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Here I am, being weakling of the year, again. But I can't help myself. It's the third night in a row since our…encounter that I've come into her room to watch her sleep. She's so helpless in this state. And I wonder if she even has senses anymore. I was so careless coming in here, slamming the door. Now I'm touching her face. She doesn't feel a thing, doesn't even flinch.  
  
As I sit in the chair beside her bed, I wonder why I'm still here. Its been at least an hour. The gravity room has been fixed for days. I should be training right now. Even after one of my I-am-superior-because-I'm-a-Saiyan speeches, I'm still back here, watching her. Maybe some night I'll let her know I'm here. But not tonight. No, she has to not be expecting it. I kiss her lips lightly, then whisper, "Woman." In her ear. That should be enough to fuel some nice dreams for her tonight.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Its morning again. How long has it been since I slept last? Two or three days I think. Something is definitely wrong with me. I have to stop with my little detours to the woman's room at night. They take up too much time. "Vegeta," I hear from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. Damn woman.  
  
"What?" I growl, warning her I'm in no mood for her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she yawns, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a frying pan. Am I hungry!? What is she, insane!? Of course I'm hungry! When am I not hungry!? Foolish earthling.  
  
"Yes." None of the anger has left my voice. Anger? Why am I angry?…Oh yeah. I'm always angry.  
  
"Alright," she yawns again. Why is she tired? She slept all night. "I'll make you some eggs and bacon." I lick my lips mentally. Mmm…Food. How long has it been since I last ate? Noon yesterday. Damn, I'm getting completely off schedule. Kami dammit! After breakfast I'm training! No more of this weak watching the woman when she thinks no one is around thing. I've been doing that for days now. Something is throwing me off. But what? "Vegeta." Once again she interrupts me. I growl. "Did you turn up the heat in here? Its like a sauna." Sauna? What's that? I'll have to ask her later. She fans herself with her hand, then grunts in frustration and removes her robe. Nice. A tight white tank top and black boxers. They're men's clothes and still she manages to make me choke on my breath a moment.  
  
"No woman," I say. She's right, it is awfully warm in here. I look of at the device on the wall that tells me the temperature. Its only 85 degrees. Hmm…Maybe that's hot for humans. But wait, I'm warm too. It can't be the temperature. I've endured worse than this without breaking a sweat. But now, I feel my forehead getting moist. The heat seems to rise. Heat…Oh kuso! I look over at the calendar, and as I feared, its been exactly one year. One year since my last mating cycle. I think back. One year ago I was in battle, so all my sexual frustration was taken out in fighting and killing, no females were around…What am I going to do now? This woman is so close to me, all the time. I won' be able to get through these next few weeks without touching her.  
  
She looks over at me, I can feel her eyes on me. She knows something is bothering me. "Vegeta, are you alright?" Damn her! So nosey! I could slap her for that!  
  
"I'm fine woman," I hissed angrily. She shrugs and turns back to the stove. Mmm…Her back side. No! Stop this! I can get through some ridiculous mating cycle without mating! I've done it before! I growl aloud, again gaining her attention. No, I can't just shut up. Stupid mating cycle…  
  
"Are you sure? You're more tense than usual." She sounds concerned. Why does she care? I'm about to answer, when she opens her big mouth again. "Is the gravity room running alright? Do you need an upgrade?" What's this I hear? She's actually offering to upgrade the machine for me? I can't pass up this opportunity.  
  
"Yes I do." She nods her head, telling me she will, then turns back to the stove…Her back side. Dammit! Not again! *It's just the cycle. It's just the cycle* I tell myself, trying so hard not to look up from the table at her. The table has a weird pattern that I force myself to become interested in. But soon I could ignore her no longer, as she now looms over me. Probably wondering why I was tracing the wood designs with my fingers. I grunt at her, and she set a platter of food before me, not bothering to question my actions.  
  
After breakfast I quickly jump from the table and jog swiftly to the gravity room. I needed to do a lot of training to get my mind off her. Oh, but its just so hard. I can smell her, even in here. Damn Saiyan senses! They get even worse when I'm in my mating cycle! I could smell her from space! Hmm…Maybe I'll go there soon, if training here proves to me a waste of my time. I think that may help. I'll just wait and see…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"Vegeta!!" Oh goodie. The woman is here to interrupt my training again. I drag myself to the gravity room's control panel, and turn it back to normal. She undoubtedly hears the hum die, and opens the door.  
  
"What?" I growl, still on the floor, leaning against the panel's side.  
  
"I just got off the phone with the man down the road!" She was extremely angry. Man down the road? What the hell do I care about him? "He said someone from our compound came into his yard and destroyed all his trees!" Oh yeah, now I remember. That was when the gravity room was down. I needed to get some practice on my aim. Stupid touchy humans.  
  
"And?" She was beginning to get annoying, even my groin wasn't reacting to her.  
  
"And!? What the hell were you doing over there!?"  
  
"Didn't you just tell me?" Honestly, sometimes I think she's the dumbest genius in the universe.  
  
"Oh, why do I bother?" she huffed, throwing her arms in the air. I guess that means she's giving up. Too bad, I was in the mood of a verbal brawl. "Just…stay out of other people's yard and I'll keep the gravity room up and running. Ok?" Whoah! Someone get this woman an ice pack! I think she has a fever! I simply grunt at her though. No use in gloating when she'd already annoyed. That's no fun. "Ok," she sighs heavily this time. Something's wrong. Probably something with that weakling of hers. Kami I hate him! "Want some ice cream? My treat." Food? Woo! I'm there.  
  
"Sure," I say. She reaches her hand out to me. How strange. I take it though and she pulls me to my feet, and even when I'm up she still has my hand. I'm sure she doesn't realize it though. I like this. Its nice. Her hand is soft and tiny, fitting so nicely in mine. She quickly pulls her hand away in realization, and walks out. I guess I'm to follow her if I want the ice cream. Mmm…I remember the first time I had it. It definitely has to be top on my list of earth foods. I see her next in the living room, putting on her jacket. It looks good on her, almost touching the ground. She pulls it shut, making it appear that she's wearing nothing beneath. She shouldn't be wearing anything at all. Ice cream. That's what I'm out here for. Wait a minute, why is she putting her coat on then? "Woman, where are you going?" She's not going to ditch out on me after offering me food.  
  
"The ice cream isn't here," she says, a little annoyed. She better not get snippy on be. "We have to go out and get it." Go out? I groan. I hate going out, all those worthless earthlings walking around. Makes me sick. "Still coming?" she asks, beginning to exit the house to her car. Its as though she expects me not to go.  
  
"Yes," I snap, trudging towards her. Foolish woman, she takes off quickly to the garage. Did she think I was coming after her? I suppose I can be intimidating, sometimes (Heehee! Sure, sometimes ^_^).  
  
As we pulled up to the place where we were getting ice cream, a small smirk creeps onto my face. Maybe I'll have some fun here. The woman hasn't been embarrassed in public in a while. "What are you so happy about?" she hisses, turning towards me, arms crossed. Stance of a Saiyan. Ah, I could take her right here.  
  
"Ice cream," I reply. She gives me a strange look then gets out of the car.  
  
"You like it that much?" I nod, and follow suit. Oh this is nice. I get to walk behind her. "Weird," she says under her breath and opens the door to the building. 'Mr. Fluffly's Ice Cream Castle,' the big neon sign on the building read. Oh wonderful. Sounds fun…or not.  
  
We take our seats at a table in a far corner, where not many people are around. Is she trying to say I'm not good in public? I look around, glaring at anyone who dares look at me. Ok, maybe she's right. But these…humans…are so disgusting. I just want to blow all their heads off one by one. I feel a hand touch my shoulder gently. "What?"  
  
"Calm down," she whispers, then reaches across the front of me and grabs something on the table. It has all different pictures of food all over it. My mouth begins to water. "What do you want?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That." I point to the thing in her head this time.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighs. I guess I did something wrong. "Pick one thing." One!? Just one!? She can't be serious.  
  
"Woman, I'm a Saiyan. I-"  
  
"Fine. But you can't have the WHOLE menu." She interrupted me! The nerve! I glare at her a moment, then point to three different things that look good…Menu? That's what that thing is called. I learn new things about this stupid planet everyday. Such useless stuff they have here. And what the hell is this? I pick up a white plastic object that appears to be a spoon, but it has little spikes on it. I hold it up to the woman's face. She pulls me hand back down to the table.  
  
"One second Vegeta." She then turns to a man who's now standing next to our table. She's telling him what she wants him to bring us. A servant of some sort, I guess. He tells her he'll be back in ten minutes, then leaves and she turns back to me. "What would you like?" I stick the foreign object back in her face.  
  
"What's this?" She laughs, pushing my hand away again.  
  
"Oh Vegeta. You kill me."  
  
"No I haven't yet." Her laughter increases, and now everyone in the building is starring at her. What the hell is so damn funny!? "What is it woman!?" I yell, causing all the people who were starring to turn back around. I give her a moment to get her breathing back to normal. "Well?"  
  
"It's a spork," she replies, still a hint of laughter in her voice. I saw nothing comical. Stupid woman. I look down at the plastic "spork" in my hand. That's a new one. Why don't we have these things at home?…Home? Ok, its final. I'm leaving this damn planet after I defeat the androids. I've wasted enough time here. "Vegeta." There she goes again, interrupting me. I glare up at her, then arch an eyebrow, and she continues. "Are you alright?" What's she getting at? "I mean, you've been training a lot less lately. It just seems like something else has more of your attention." She's concerned again.  
  
I lean close to her, and in the most seductive voice I can muster, say, "I'm in my mating cycle and every time you come near me I have to fight the urge to jump you." That got her going. She nearly falls off the bench ( They're in booth) in laughter. I guess she thinks I'm kidding. *Just wait 'til I get into the second week.* She's crying now. What the hell? I'll never understand these creatures.  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Ok, now if she'd just say that when she's not laughing. "Something really must be wrong with you if you're cracking all these jokes." She hasn't stopped laughing. She did think I was joking. Well, she's see…No! I shake my head angrily. Its this stupid cycle, its messing up my thinking. I do NOT want a mate!  
  
"Here you are ma'am," I hear a deep voice say, and I turn to see the same servant man as before. I don't like the way he's looking at her.  
  
"Thank you." Her voice's tone is higher, sort of sounds like she's laughing, but not. Oh, I really don't like the way she's looking at him. I growl angrily, and grab all the items I recognized as mine, all the while glaring at the man.  
  
"Oh s-sorry," he stutters. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend." He's scared. Good. He should be.  
  
"Vegeta?" She's laughing again. "Oh Kami no. He's…" She searches her brain a moment. What will she say?  
  
"The Prince of all Saiyans," I say, knowing if she said something, it would only make a mockery of me. The man gives me an odd look, then he took begins to laugh. "Clamp it weakling!" I shout, shaking my fist in his face. He cowers immediately. Good, at least now he knows who's in charge.  
  
"Vegeta!" she hisses, slapping my arm. "Stop doing that! People will think you're nuts!"  
  
"Well they should respect royalty."  
  
"Oh here we go again. How many times are you going to give me this speech?"  
  
"Until you give me proper respect."  
  
"When you act like a prince, I will treat you like one," she sneers.  
  
"You're pushing it woman." How dare she!? "I deserve your utmost respect. Whether I meet your standards   
as a proper prince or not." The servant man is now standing further from our table then before, his mouth wide open. I guess he's enjoying our little conversation.  
  
"Uh! I guess all royalty is the same. Me, me, me. That's all you ever think about."  
  
"No. I don't think about you."  
  
"No! You!" Oo, she's has that look in her eyes like she wants to kill me. "Whatever! You may be a Prince, but that is no reason to act like a jerk." I hear the servant man gasp. Yes, that's right. She just confirmed that I'm a prince. I guess he didn't believe me. "Yes? Do you mind? We're having a private conversation." Now its my turn to laugh, as I see the weak servant man run out of the room. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, then begins eating her ice cream. I'm half way through my second one, I was eating while we were fighting a moment ago.  
  
After about ten minutes of silence, she finally speaks. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." I shrug, and follow her when she gets up. I've been done from awhile now. I was waiting for her.  
  
"You didn't finish your ice cream," I inform her.  
  
"Yes I know," she growls. "Eat it if you want." I grab the abandoned food gladly, and walk out the door.  
  
"Hey! You can't take those dishes!" I hear some anonymous woman yell.  
  
"I'll pay for it," I hear the Onna say, then the door shuts behind me. She sounded angry. Did I do something to anger her? Hmm, I suppose that's possible. A few minutes later and she finally gets in the car. She doesn't say a word, and begins to drive home. We get there after only a few moments. She gets out of the car, slams the door, and walks inside, slamming that door as well. I follow her in pursuit of a fight.  
  
"Woman!" I yell once I find her. She's in the living room, throwing various objects to the floor. Crazy inhabitants.  
  
"What Vegeta!? What the hell do you want now!?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I retort.  
  
"Me!? UH! You're such a child! I swear!" I give her a confused look, and she continues on her rampage. Oh Kami did I do it this time. She's all out. Pulling at her hair and everything. "Why the hell did you have to act so, so…so like yourself at the ice cream place!? I can't take you anywhere without something happening!" Ok, this really shouldn't be turning me on. Damn cycle! I can't take it any longer.  
  
I lunge forward, taking her to the ground. She struggles under me, trying desperately to get free. No, not this time. I've had enough of you, and now I'm going to have my way with you. She stops moving the instant my lips make contact with her neck. I wait for her to speak, to move. Nothing. I take that as permission, and continue on, kissing and sucking at her beautiful smooth skin. I drag my teeth along her collarbone, loving how she shivers in excitement. I want so badly to bite her, mark her as my own. But no. No, that would be a weak thing to do. I cannot, and will not, lower my pride to take a mate. She shifts nervously at my hesitation, then kisses my cheek lightly. I stiffen. That's the first time she's initiated. Does she want me too? I mean, I know she wants me physically, I can smell that. Is it me? Or what I'm doing to her?…Oh! Why do I care!? She's just a weak earth woman!  
  
I lift my head from her neck, and look into her eyes. Bad move on my part. Her eyes are so blue and deceiving to her, spilling out all her emotions to me. So I guess its not just physical. That can't be good. She reaches her hand up and touches my face. I flinch at her touch, a strange sensation in my gut. Suddenly I'm not even thinking about sex with her. Only holding her there. I shake my head, then stand up, ignoring her whimpering. No, this is not how it was supposed to happen. I turn from her and walk out of the room, headed towards the gravity chamber. I'm not going to let myself live this one down.  
  
  
---Chapter 2!! Hmm…I'm beginning to like writing in Vegeta's POV. Its not as hard as it seems. I'm liking where this story is going. And I'm actually getting the humor right!…I hope…  
  
REVIEW!! :D 


	3. Definition of The Mating Cycle

Last time:   
I lift my head from her neck, and look into her eyes. Bad move on my part. Her eyes are so blue and deceiving to her, spilling out all her emotions to me. So I guess its not just physical. That can't be good. She reaches her hand up and touches my face. I flinch at her touch, a strange sensation in my gut. Suddenly I'm not even thinking about sex with her. Only holding her there. I shake my head, then stand up, ignoring her whimpering. No, this is not how it was supposed to happen. I turn from her and walk out of the room, headed towards the gravity chamber. I'm not going to let myself live this one down.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Its been a week. A week since I've seen the woman. All the while I've been training myself to the breaking point, only stopping for food, which I make sure is only five minutes at most. I only eat at night when I'm sure everyone is asleep. She of course has noticed, and tried several times to interrupt me. I had to blast the damn intercom and screen. Now the only way she has to get my attention is to bang on the solid metal door. But that usually only lasts about ten minutes, then she trudges angrily back into the house.  
  
*This training is getting me no where* I growl angrily to myself, shutting down the gravity machine. *And further more I want her more than ever!* I stomp down the ramp the door has made, and towards the house. Its close to 3:00 AM. Everyone should be in bed, like every other night. Stepping into the house brings an instant scowl. Such domestic things all around me. Its sickening how many useless things these creatures have, and most have no real use at all.  
  
I immediately go to the kitchen. Ah, my favorite room. The only one I'm ever in. Aside from "my" bedroom, which I rarely use. As I shovel in left-over after left-over, I suddenly feel a presence of someone near me. I stiffen. But why? It would have made more sense if I left the room. Oh well, too late.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" It's the woman. Why Kami!? Why do you torment me like this!?  
  
"What?" I hiss, taking a rather ungentlemanly bite of the turkey leg in my hand.  
  
"What are you doing inside? Shouldn't you be training?" she asks, followed by a rather long yawn. She looks extremely tired, as if she hasn't slept in days.  
  
"I was hungry," I say simply, focusing back on my meal, trying my hardest not to look back up at her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I immediately drop the food in my hand and look up at her, that didn't last for long. She seems worried. Great. Its one of those questions. I glare annoyedly ( New word! Woo!) at her and shake my head no. She, of course, ignores me and continues regardless. "Why did you kiss me that on night in my room, then again after we had ice cream?" She pauses and waits for an answer, that of which I do not give. "Why at all?"  
  
"Woman, when I tell you no, I mean no. Now leave me be." She's stepping on dangerous ground. I didn't expect her to be so nosey, for one who demands her privacy at the top of a hat.  
  
"If you answer me now, truthfully, I'll leave you alone." What? Uh! Why does she have to be like this?  
  
I take a deep breath, and ponder whether or not I should tell her. I doubt she'd believe me. Stupid humans. Why do I care anyway? "Fuck off," I huff, earning a rather hard slap to the face. She glares at me a moment, then stomps back up to her room. Oo, is she angry! I guess I sort of deserved that one though…sort of.  
  
I sigh heavily, then stand and head upstairs. A nice cold shower sounds heavenly. Too bad I'll never go there. I drag myself up the steps and to my room, I'm more tired than I thought.  
  
On my way up the stairs though, I stop, seeing a huddled figure in my path. It's the woman, without a doubt. Damn. She must be more upset than usual to not even wait to get to her before she breaks down and cries for hours. Its rather annoying. Always gives me headaches. She looks up when she finally notices someone is standing behind her. "What the hell do you want jerk?" she growls, anger burning in her bright blue orbs.  
  
"Well, I'm no scientist like you, but I believe you're blocking the fucking stairway." Whoah! She really didn't like that comment. I can literally see the flames raging in her eyes.  
  
"Fuck you!" she screams, obviously not caring any for my sensitive ears, and stands, her nose nearly touching my own. "You know, I don't even know why I bother to care! You'll never change!" Her face is soaked with tears, giving it a glossy appearance. For some reason I can't stand to see her like this. So annoying ( Sure, you keep telling yourself that 'Geta). "Uh! I don't even need you to answer my question now! I know why you kissed me!" Is her face turning blue? "You thought you could get a good lay then dump me like some cheap whore! Well forget it! I don't know what it is you did to woman back on your stupid planet, but here things are a little different! You can't just have whoever you damn well please just because you're a Prince!…Prince of some dead race with no planet! How pathetic!" Before can continue on with her rampage of insults, I grab her shoulders firmly and force her against the staircase wall.  
  
"You listen to me woman! If you ever, EVER denounce my race again, there will be nothing left of your disgusting planet as well! And as for that damn kiss that you care so fucking much about…Yes! That's all I wanted!" Her eyes widened in horror. What the hell is running through her mind now?  
  
"A…A…Are y-you going to r-r-rape me?" she stutters, catching me completely off guard. Her once strong determined voice is now reduced to that of a child no older than three.  
  
I take a few deep breaths, set on not ripping her pretty little head off…tonight anyway. "No Onna, I am not going to…rape you." I cringe at the word. So vile and disgusting. Saiyans are far too proud and honorable to behave in such a way. "If you just calm the hell down I'll…I'll tell you what's been going on…Just…don't open your big mouth about it." Her fear lessened some, though her incessant trembling would not. "I said to calm yourself." And without thinking, I began rubbing her arms in attempt to get her to at least be still. After a few minutes her breathing was back to normal, trembling cut to minimal. I could live with that. I grabbed her hand, pulling her down on the step beside me. Then let go and crossed my arms, then uncrossed them, finding that position uncomfortable for where I was and how I was sitting.  
  
I looked over at her, a slight hint of a smile coming to my face. How odd that this small frail creature could actually cause some degree of happiness. She was curled into a very uncomfortable looking position, her knees tucked to her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs. It was becoming unbearable to watch her like that. So, I reached over and pulled her arms down. Then pulled her legs so her feet settled on the step below the one we were sitting on.  
  
"Are you listening?" I finally manage to say after a few very long moments. She nodded weakly, picking at one of her fingernails. Such an annoying habit. Before I begin I set my hand on top of hers, stopping her from continuing the action. She stiffens too and pulls her hands behind her then sits on them. I guess that'll have to do. "Saiyans do not, I repeat, do not rape. Never have, never would even consider it. Its completely wrong and dishonorable. Only the lowest of scum would ever let that thought cross their mind." I notice a small smile begin to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Anyway, about me initiating sexually with you." I hear a repressed giggle escape her lips, but decide to ignore it. "It was a hormonal thing. You see, Saiyans go through…cycles. Mating cycles. Well males that is. They occur once a year after puberty…Males will experience extreme and sudden urges to become sexual with a female and become set on finding one to reduce the…sensations. Thus he will inadvertently find a mate…That mate will be with them for the remainder of their lives."  
  
"Ok…So…"  
  
"My instincts are telling me to find a mate."  
  
"And if we sleep together, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life?" I cringe at the word stuck. She detests me to that degree? Wait, did I just hear her consider mating?  
  
"Yes. But don't worry about that ever happening. I've been going through these cycles for years now. I've gotten over them before, and I can do it again. It'll only be for another few weeks…" I sigh. Just another few weeks. I can handle that…I hope.  
  
"So if you can control yourself like you say, then why'd you come onto me?" Good question.  
  
"I-I…My urges are becoming harder and harder for me to ignore. That's all. A slight slip. I can handle myself, I assure you…For both our sakes."  
  
"Excuse me? Am I that bad that you wouldn't want me as a mate!?" she hisses, anger returning to her features. I love her…this way.  
  
"On the contrary. You'd be the perfect mate. Aside from, of course, what you lack in physical strength. Though I will not degrade myself to become involved with an alien."  
  
"Alien!? Hello!" She balls her fist and knocks on my head lightly, as though some tiny version of myself was going to crawl out my ear and greet her. "Did you forget that you and Goku are the only Saiyans left? And last time I checked he was male. If you're going to have a wife…er...mate, then she's going to have to be alien." Why is she pushing this? Could she?…no…  
  
"I'm fully aware of my so called dilemma woman. But fortunately for me, I have no desire, other than hormonal, to take a mate. I can take a few weeks of inappropriate urges for sex."  
  
"Hmm…So…Hypothetically, if we were to have sex, I would become your mate instantly?" I turn and face her, trying my hardest to remain serious and not rip her clothing off.  
  
"Well…Unless I initiate the mating…er…ritual, I suppose, then…I guess…not." Her eyes suddenly flash something new for that evening of emotions. One I can hardly resist. Desire.  
  
"Vegeta, I know I yelled at you before about sleeping with me than ditching me…But…I…I…Oh hell, I'll just say it…I can't deny that I'm attracted to you." Surprisingly she does not blush, like most females on this planet admitting such a thing, would. "I'll help you…you know…get out of your mating cycle thing. No strings. No commitment. No mates." I don't fight the smirk pulling at my mouth as I eye her beautiful body, subconsciously licking my lips. Could she really have just said what I've been dying to hear? Can I truly fulfill my desires without becoming tied down by a mate? "Is it a deal?" She extends her hand, an earthling gesture. I take it reluctantly. She shakes it a few times, then releases my hand. "Ok, come up to my room in ten minutes. If we're going to do this, it's going to be my way," she states half-seductively. "Until we get into bed that is." With that she kissing me lightly on the lips, then jumps and literally scrambles to her room. Only Kami knows what she could be up to.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
As I lay in her bed beside her, watching her chest rise and fall in a deep slumber, I recall the events that took place only a few moments before. Once the tem minutes were over, I'd come into her room, without knocking of course. And there she had been, lying on her bed, in a tiny lacey black outfit, beckoning me towards her. She'd looking absolutely amazing. No Saiyan female, no female period, could compare to her. Her hair, I remember perfectly, was down, framing her face. It was slightly messy, though looked great none the less. Passion and desire danced in her eyes, and in less than a second I was on top of her.  
  
I sighed deeply, kissing her forehead, then took in the sweet smell of her hair. I felt absolutely wonderful. Not only because of my release, but this overwhelming feeling of serenity than encased my body. I wanted to experience the feeling again, of course, though didn't exactly know how to go about it. It wasn't likely that the same situation would present itself. I frowned at the thought that my cycle was over and I would no longer need her for release. Therefore, she would not "help" me, as she'd said.  
  
"Mmm…Vegeta…" she mumbled in her sleep, pulling her body closer to my own. Perhaps taking a mate is not such a bad idea after all. I'll have to think that over some other time though. Right now I'm far too preoccupied ( Starring at Bulma ^_^). I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, relishing in the smile it brings to her lips. Kami do I love those lips. Her eyes flicker open, fixing on me as she yawns. "Hey." Is all she says, then sighs and rests her head on my chest. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 5:00," I reply after glancing at the clock beside her bed. "Go back to sleep." I kiss her forehead, a bit more firmly than before, then close my eyes, resting my head on her own.  
  
"I'm not really tired anymore…" She lifted her head, giving me a sideways smile. "You wanna…go for another round?" she asked seductively, pulling her lower lip down slightly. Can she read my mind? Sometimes I swear to Kami she can.  
  
"With you?" I asked in a fake disgusted voice.  
  
"Ass." She slapped my arm playful, and I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of me.  
  
"I know," I said, taking her lips with my own. I've been wanting to do that again since she fell asleep.  
  
"This doesn't make us a couple you know."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
"Good, cause I have a date tomorrow night." I froze at her last statement. What!? Another man was taking my woman from me!? Well, not if I have anything to do with it! "Vegeta, are you jealous?"  
  
"No, don't insult me!" I snapped, shoving her off me.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm just joking." She tried to climb back on me, only to be pushed back into place. "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and turning her back to me.  
  
After awhile I notice her shivering, clutching her arms tightly to her body for warm. Poor earthlings. I grunt, then hesitantly grab her around the waist and pulled her against me. She yelps in surprise, then growls, then relaxes in my embrace. I pull the blanket over our bodies, kiss her shoulder, then close my eyes. I'm tired. Its been a rather busy night.  
  
  
---Chapter 3!! There you go people!! In all its wonder and glory!! :D Sorry there was no big lemon. You'll have to wait. Hope everyone liked it.  
  
REVIEW!!! :D  
  
Next time: Vegeta's still in heat!!? And what's this other feeling he's having? Hmm…Find out next time!! :D 


	4. Too Good To Last

Last time: "Oh come on. I'm just joking." She tried to climb back on me, only to be pushed back into place. "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and turning her back to me.  
  
After awhile I notice her shivering, clutching her arms tightly to her body for warm. Poor earthlings. I grunt, then hesitantly grab her around the waist and pulled her against me. She yelps in surprise, then growls, then relaxes in my embrace. I pull the blanket over our bodies, kiss her shoulder, then close my eyes. I'm tired. Its been a rather busy night.  
  
*********************  
  
I wake up later than usual the next morning, though find the woman not there and her place beside me cold. Its strange how disappointed I am, and for some reason I don't feel the urge to stomp downstairs and demand breakfast. Not that I'm not on the verge of death with starvation, because I am. But getting her annoyed right now just doesn't appeal to me.  
  
I take a deep breath, the oddly wonderful smell of food bombarding my nostrils. *The woman's mother must be cooking* I assume as I stand and stretch, feeling the most refreshed I have ever been. But just as soon as I'm to my feet, I sit back down, suddenly nervous and unsure of how to approach her. I lay my head back on the pillow, the scent of her hair swarming around me. I always seem to notice that, her hair. So oddly colored, matching her personality exactly. And her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta!" she calls from the kitchen. My ears seem to perk before any words leave her lips though, like I can sense when she's going to speak. I give her a moment. "Breakfast!" Ahh, what I was waiting for. Again I pick myself up off the bed, this time making it to the door before I stop and look back. And suddenly, a million images of last night fly through my head, and again I feel a tug at my stomach ( Nervous, duh. Heehee). I ignore it though and head downstairs. I'm far too hungry to let something like that keep me from my food. "Oh there you are," I hear her say as I enter the kitchen.  
  
I don't reply, same as every morning.  
  
"Fine," she snorts, opening a cupboard and grabbing a couple of plates. "Don't say hi."  
  
"I won't," I barely reply as I finally spot the food. My mouth begins to water. Her mother must have made the food, she can hardly make toast without setting the entire compound on fire.  
  
"Oh, you're hungry, eh?" she teases, hovering a plate piled with eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, hash browns, and breakfast egg rolls. I growl, and snatch the plate from her grasp, earning a slap on the shoulder, but no more effort to keep me from my breakfast. She knows well enough when to stop. "How'd you sleep?" She's attempting to make small talk. I ignore her, focusing on my meal. "How'd I sleep, you ask?" I arch an eyebrow, but continue eating. I think she may be madder than I'd thought. "Heavenly," she replied to herself, stretching her limbs, then bending over and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks to you."  
  
I have to fight every fiber in my being to not jump up and grab her. She's too damn irresistible. There should be a law against women like that! "Whatever," I grunt, then continue on with eating until I'm finished and leave for the day's training.  
  
*************************  
  
Later that night:  
  
The woman has her date tonight with some man I have yet to be introduced to. Though I hate him already. We don't need to meet before I decide my feelings towards him. I know what he wants from her, what he's expecting. Well not if I have anything to do with it. He must have a death wish to even consider being near her.  
  
"How do I look?" the woman asks as she comes down the stairs and into view. To answer her question: Absolutely amazing. She's wearing a very revealing red shirt with no sleeves, a very short black skirt, and boots that add to her height, allowing her to easily look over my head. "Hello? Vegeta?" I blink a few times and realize she was now about a foot infront of me. "How do I look?"  
  
"Awful. As usual. Don't you have a mirror that can show you that?"  
  
"Oh. You have bad taste anyway," she scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Does she practice seduction? Or is she just naturally that good?  
  
"Oh, I see. That's why I bed you with," I retort with a smirk.  
  
"Bedded. Past tense," she reminds me as she puts in an earring, and I cringe at the thought that I can never have her again. Her warm skin on mine."Its not a regular occurrence your highness." She smirks this time, then steps forward, reaches out and grabs my chin. "Not unless you want it to be that is," she whispers seductively, locking onto my lips.  
  
My mind goes blank.  
  
Before I have a chance to answer, let alone respond, she's already gone to answer the door. Funny, I didn't even hear the doorbell or a knock.  
  
I follow her to the front room, hiding in the shadows at first. Then I realize that I want whoever this man is to notice me, to know someone is here and going to be here when he brings her back.  
  
"Be nice Vegeta," I hear the woman say right before she opens the door. Yes, I am now positive, I hate this new man.  
  
"Wow Bulma, you look.amazing." He better stop drooling over her like that!  
  
"Thank you Andy. You don't look so bad yourself." I see 'Andy' look over at me nervously. Good. He's scared. "That's just Vegeta. Don't worry, he won't bite." Just Vegeta!? The nerve!  
  
"Is he your brother?" he whispers, thinking I can't hear him. Her brother? Ha! You wish weakling!  
  
"Nope. Just a houseguest," she whispers as well, though I knew she knows I can hear her. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late when we have reservations. Bye Vegeta. Don't miss me too much."  
  
"Foolish woman," I mutter, deciding that the gravity room would do me some good. But then looking down and seeing the effect of her kiss, opt for a cold shower first. I'll show her that I'm 'just a houseguest.'  
  
***************************  
  
Its past midnight. I started watching the clock at 11:00, in my room. By 11:30 I was to the living room. Now I'm standing infront of the door, willing it to open and for the woman to be behind it. Crying possibly or mad, some sign that their 'date' didn't go well.  
  
"Uh! Stupid woman," I groan and turn, fed up with waiting. When I'm about to begin up the stairs I hear a car door slam shut, little footsteps coming doors the door, then some fumbling with keys. "Where have you been?" I blurt out when the door begins to open, though quickly regret opening my mouth and revealing myself to her. Now she'll know I've been waiting up for her.  
  
"What?" She gives me a confused look. "You know where I was Vegeta. On a date with Andy." She takes off her coat, hangs it on a hook on the wall, then comes over to me. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked suspiciously, looping her arms around my neck. Immediately I coil my arms around her back and pull her in for a kiss. I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that since she left earlier. Its those lips, who wouldn't want to kiss them every second? But since I don't have such a luxury, I'll take every chance I get. "Whoah, whoah. Give me a minute," she says, pulling back. "Someone's horny, huh?"  
  
I arch an eyebrow at her, but make no effort to answer.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be when your mating cycle thing is over."  
  
I switch to the other eyebrow. Its so much easier than talking. At least this way I can keep her around longer without starting a fight.  
  
Then she does something completely unexpected, and extremely unladylike I might add. She stepped forward, reached her arm out and cupped my now erect manhood.  
  
"Hey!" I snap, smacking her hand away and stepping back. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I'm so confused now," she whined, stamping a foot like a child. "If what you said was true about the mating thing then you shouldn't want to have sex right now, mentally or physically."  
  
"Well woman," I growl, leaning against a wall. "There's always the rare possibility that I could have been wrong."  
  
She arches an eyebrow at me this time. Instinctively I grab the edge of the wall (There's an open doorway). Something about her manner right now is becoming too hard to handle. "Wrong about which part?"  
  
I swallow hard and loosen my grip on the wall. "Some of it, all of it. Who knows."  
  
"You should! That's who!"  
  
I grip the wall tighter again. The way she raises her voice like that makes my muscle contract faster than my brain can think.  
  
"Do you want me right now?" she asks, nothing seductive about her voice, except what she's asking.  
  
Kami yes!  
  
"Vegeta?" She walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "I-" Before she has a chance to finish she grabs me and pulls my head to hers. "Its only about the sex?" she asks, kissing my neck.  
  
I nod my head vigorously, picking her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.  
  
"Good."  
  
*****************************  
  
She's laying in my arms now, eyes closed but wide awake. Just resting for a moment.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispers, turning over to her stomach and resting one of her tiny hands on my chest. I glance at her eyes to let her know I'm listening. "This is good for us," she states simply, then lets her head gently fall atop her hand.  
  
"What?" I know, I just have to here her say it. Sends chills up and down my spine.  
  
She lifts her head, giving me a lost look. I stare back, silent. I could do that for hours. Then, without a murmur of a reply, she climbs on top of me, straddling my waist with her legs. "This," she whispers, seduction dripping from her voice. I can't help but shudder with delight when that simple word passes her beautiful lips.  
  
She begins to kiss down my chest, licking and nibbling in random places as she makes her way to her destination. I quiver with anticipation as her tongue wiggles its way to my most sensitive area.  
  
"Bulma!!" her mother's shrill voice calls from the kitchen, shattering the mood. I growl in anger and shove the woman off me, standing up and heading for the bathroom. Surprisingly, she makes no attempt at arguing with me for 'being rude.' In fact, she seems mad for the same reason I am.  
  
"What mother!?" she yells in irritation, pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"I'm going out for a while!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"My, my, what's got the woman so agitated?" I inquire, missing our verbal battles. Its been awhile since we've had one of those, though I have to admit, I'd much rather be doing what we do now than get a rise out of her.  
  
"She's so unbelievable! Why would I care that she'd going out!? Uh!"  
  
"Don't get so worked up woman, its rather unattractive."  
  
"Oh fuck off Vegeta," she sighs, though I can see a hint of a smile on her lips. She's not angry with me, nor I with her, though we just can't seem to stop ourselves from fighting. "Or, if you're in the mood, fuck me," she purrs, sauntering over to me, her hips swaying back and forth. Without thinking I close my eyes when her hands make contact with my shoulders.  
  
"I'm hungry." Before I could stop myself those words came from my mouth, a glare set on my face.  
  
She huffs in irritation, obviously upset at my refusal of mating with her for a fourth time this morning. "Fine Vegeta, suit yourself," she growls, turning on her heals and leaving the room, in nothing more than a bed sheet. Subconsciously I wonder how far she'll get like that without someone noticing.  
  
"So, where's my food?" I ask entering the kitchen.  
  
"Up your ass," she hisses, not turning around or standing up, giving me a nice view of her behind as she shuffles through the cabinets for something.  
  
"I'm sure I'd be aware if it was there."  
  
"I don't know Vegeta," she sighs, standing, a pot in her hand. "You always seem to have your head up there, I don't think you'd notice."  
  
Ouch. She's getting better at this.  
  
"Watch it woman."  
  
"Why? Am I bruising your big Saiyan ego? Aww, I'm so sorry. Here, let me make it better." She presses her palm to her hand then holds it out in front of her, as if there is something there she wants to show me, and blows. "Better?"  
  
I simply look at her, confusion plainly written on my face.  
  
"Sheesh Vegeta, you've been living here a year now and still you don't know simple Earth customs."  
  
"I don't bother to learn them woman."  
  
"Whatever, you'll have to eventually if you plan on staying here."  
  
"Well then I'm in luck, aren't I?" I almost whisper, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"What's the suppose to mean?" I can tell she's suppressing her fear, making it even more evident to my senses. But of what?  
  
"I will no longer take up residence on this mud ball after I defeat the androids," I state, then look down at my stomach which had chosen that moment to voice its opinion.  
  
"Oh." is all she says, in a reluctant sigh.  
  
---Chapter 4!! Finally! Sheesh! Hope you all liked it!! Sorry for the wait.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: ????????? 


	5. Signatures

Last time:  
  
"I will no longer take up residence on this mud ball after I defeat the androids," I state, then look down at my stomach which had chosen that moment to voice its opinion.  
  
"Oh.." is all she says, in a reluctant sigh.  
  
****************************  
  
The woman has been in her room the past few days, only coming out for meals. Its sort of odd how her presence causes this queasy feeling in my stomach. Probably just heartburn from her horrible cooking. And, even though she banned anyone, even her parents, from entrance to her chambers, I decided to venture there uninvited on the fourth day of her absence.  
  
I slowly turn the door knob, though don't get far when I realize its locked. No biggy, I'll just break the lock. She never used to use the damn thing anyway, now its only to keep people out when she's not up for company. This'll get her back for interrupting all my training secessions with human nonsense. Maybe then she'll appreciate privacy and respect mine. *Fat chance..*  
  
I turn the knob harder this time, breaking it with ease, then listen. She doesn't stir. Maybe she didn't hear me. Oh well, more fun for me. I always love surprising the little harpy. I take slow even steps over to her bed, where her curled up form is shaking. She is without a doubt to tears over some ridiculous human thing that I could have no understanding of and further more care for. Once I reach her bed, my suspicions are confirmed. There are tear stains covering her otherwise flawless skin. Oh do I love indulging in that skin.."Woman," I whisper at the exact moment my mouth makes contact with her ear. I'm already back a few steps before she even hears me.  
  
"Vegeta.." she groans, not turning over, the only movement being from her lips. She didn't jump or yell or anything of what she usually does when I intrude upon her. "Is it broken again?"  
  
Is what broken? Oh yes..What makes her think I want that?..  
  
"Well? Is it?" she growls this time, whipping her eyes, and turning over just far enough to glare daggers at me. If I didn't know better I'd say she was mad at me.  
  
"No woman, for once its managed to keep itself intact."  
  
"Well what do you want then? Its only 4:30, dinner will be ready at 6:00." Why must she insult me so?  
  
"I just ate," I reply simply, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighs, turning away again. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
What!? Is that all she thinks of me!? The nerve!  
  
"So just..uh, please go, I want to be alone right now."  
  
"What's your problem?" I blurt out, not, for once, intending it to come out so harshly.  
  
"Just go.."  
  
"Woman!" I grab her arm, pulling her to face me. She looks away. "You will tell me what the hell's been bothering you! Ever since we last spoke you've been locked away in your stupid room, blubbering like a child!"  
  
"Its no business of yours!!!" she screamed, sticking her nose in my face.  
  
"I'll make it my business," I snort, grabbing her face with my free hand and forcing her eyes to make contact with mine. She's been avoiding me, I know this now, with the way her eyes dart about, desperately trying to find something to look at besides myself. "Tell me."  
  
"Why?" she asks meekly, narrowing her pretty little eyes. "Why do you care? You'll just mock me for it then go off to space and purge 'til you die! That's all you want is one last laugh out of me before you're gone! And a fuck possibly! Which you will not get from me!" she screeched, bruising my hearing to some degree I'm sure. But what was she babbling about? Me not caring..Me leaving..Last laugh..  
  
"You're upset because I'm leaving?" I ask, not at all expecting confirmation. I'd been joking. But her eyes wouldn't meet mine, telling me my off-hand question was precisely the problem she was mewing over. Dear Kami, why me? "Why?" It was now my turn to ask of her the impossible, an explanation for the madness.  
  
"I-I.." she paused, pleading with me to let her loose. I abided, reluctantly, opening my hands and watched as she fled towards the bathroom. She didn't make it far however, and ended up trapped between myself and the wall, with no possibility for escape, for none I would offer her. "Vegeta please.." she begged, never sounding more desperate and weak to me than she did at that very moment. What she was hiding must be all the more horrifying to her to let herself look such a way in front of me, after countless confrontations where she claimed mental superiority over me. And there was something tugging in me, forcing myself upon her to make her give forth the information that she held as if it were the power of immortality. "Why are you doing this? Please, just leave me be.." Her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper now, fading with every word spoken.  
  
"Just tell me why, and I'll do as you say," I promise, though I know I could never leave now. I was far too involved. This had something to do with me and Kami help me, I was going to make it stop. The last thing I wanted when I left this dreadful place was to have unfair grudges held against me. Sure, I know I've done things in my past that would cause hate towards myself, that was expected, accepted. But not this, this I had no clue about.  
  
"Why what?" she growled, her body beginning to shake. She's so helpless right now, so fragile. I could snap her neck in an instant and end all my suffering.  
  
"Why are you upset that I'm leaving?"  
  
"Do you really think that's what it is?" she sneered, glaring nothing less than hate towards me. If that were ki, I'd surely be dead. But, luckily for me, its not.  
  
"Then what?" I prod, pushing my body harder onto hers.  
  
"Could it possibly be that I regret being with you?" She said the words no higher than just above a whisper, and I knew that, but when they met with my ears, they sounded as if they'd been screamed at the top of her lungs. I had to take a few steps back.  
  
I look at her after a few long moments. She's on the floor now, crying into her knees, as if she's the one that's just been wounded.  
  
"You said you'd leave," she reminded me venomously, not picking up her heavy head of aqua locks.  
  
Without a sound, I heed to her words, stepping quietly out of the room. There's no doubt that she didn't hear me leave, for I hear a heavy sigh once I'm to the staircase. A long night in the gravity chamber will do me a lot, not good, but a lot.  
  
***************************************  
  
I wouldn't face her for months, staying locked in the gravity chamber until it chose to shut itself down on me, rendering me without an adequate place to train. She'd come to see me several times, none of which I so much as answered her, I almost couldn't remember what she looked like. She couldn't possibly believe that I would confront her after what she'd said to me. It was insane! But what should I have expected? The creature is insane. I should have taken that into consideration before I mated with her.  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*  
  
Must be the woman again.  
  
"Vegeta dear." Or the woman's equally annoying mother.  
  
"What?" I growl, my meditation broken.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
"I take my meals in here now woman, you know that," I remind her, pulling myself to my feet and off the cool tiled floor.  
  
"Yes, of course I know that. I have it here with me." I walk over to the door, pressing my nose to the crack. "Yes, I have egg rolls."  
  
"You're getting better at this," I say, opening the thick metal door and snatching the tray stacked high with my meal, though it was hardly enough. I would raid the kitchen later tonight for the remainder of my dinner.  
  
"Vegeta, sweet heart, when are you leaving for your trip? My Bulma won't tell me a thing."  
  
"Its not a trip woman. I'm leaving for good, and the sooner the better. Whenever your insane mate finishes modifying my ship, I'll be going." She gave me a strange, sort of all-knowing look, then smiled and walked away, her head bobbing. What the hell could she have been so happy about? I'm not so blind to think she could be glad about my leaving forever. She has, on countless occasions, expressed her joy for my presence. Oh, what's it matter? As soon as I defeat the androids I'll be off. Away from this planet and its unbelievably annoying inhabitants.  
  
I take my food to the middle of the floor and sit. Then, just as I'm about to take a bite of a delicious looking egg roll, one of the few Earth things I'll miss, there's another knock on the door. But this one is softer, more cautious. *Probably the old man.*  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
No answer. My Kami, how hard is it to state your name and purpose? I swear, these humans are inadequate in any and all areas of survival. I get up and swing open the door, by now aggravated beyond belief at my interruptions this evening. Sure, the food was one thing, but I doubt there's another platter in this person's hands. "I said what-Woman? What do you want? I thought you gave up last week."  
  
"Well, I guess you were wrong then," she sighed heavily, only her face showing from the angle she put herself at. I could almost feel how uncomfortable she was.  
  
"Come on woman, I don't have all day. I need to-Is there someone else out there with you?"  
  
"No." She gave me a strange look, furrowing her brows and squinting her eyes slightly.  
  
"Then why do I feel another energy level?"  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered hoarsely, stepping full into view. My first thought was that since we hadn't had contact in about four months that she'd just been easing herself back into seeing me, not wanting to be her usual snippety self to start off. But, when my eyes drifted towards her abdomen, a lightning bolt of shock rang through my skull.  
  
"Woman! What the hell happened to you!? How-"  
  
"Vegeta, you know damn well what happened to me! I'm pregnant! And its your child!" she screamed, balling her fists. She was trying to control her anger, not wanting to stress herself out.  
  
"My child!? How the hell do you figure that!?"  
  
"Because, genius, I haven't been with anyone since you!"  
  
" But-That's impossible! How in Kami's name did I not know about this until now!?" I was too shocked to realize the truth of the matter, that I'd been far too caught up in focusing on leaving the planet that I paid no mind to anything else. If I had, just once, let the woman in when she demanded for me to do so, when she said she'd had something important to tell me-*Oh Kami, how could I have missed it!?* I knew I felt two ki's every time she came to see me, even when I was absolutely certain she was alone. How could this have slipped by me?  
  
"Have you seen me in the last four months? No. That's how..I'm four months pregnant Vegeta, and I'm obviously having this baby. I can do it without you, and since you're leaving I will be. I don't need you around to help raise this child. Actually he (I don't know if they can determine a baby's sex at four months, but for the purpose of this fic, they can :P) would probably turn out much better without your pig-headed influence."  
  
"Wait, why didn't your ditz of a mother come bouncing in here and tell me?-Did you say he!?"  
  
"I told everyone that knows not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to give you the news. But, seeing as you never gave me the time of day, I never had a chance to tell you. And I sure as hell wasn't going to do it through a closed door, I wanted to see your face." The corner of her lips curled up into a smirk, her arms crossed smugly across her chest, resting on her slightly swollen belly. How odd it was to look at her now, her skin seeming more bright, her eyes having an extra glint to them, more blues, and her stomach rounder, filled with a child, my child. "And yes, I did say he. It's a boy."  
  
"W-"  
  
"And before you go and deny my child," she interrupted, holding up her hand then tucking it back with the other one when I didn't protest the intrusion. "I didn't come here to demand you be in his life, as I said before I would much rather you were not, I don't want a murderer for a son." I sneered at her. She did nothing to acknowledge it, though I know she saw me. I also know that she had the upper hand on me in the situation, and she knew that as well. She could, if her needs be, take my child and not let me so much as see him. Kakarot would surely help her with that. But what did I care? I was leaving this damn mud ball and wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Who cares if I have a son, its not like he's a full- blooded Saiyan, just a stupid weakly half-breed. "So, go off, purge a million planets 'til you die. Leave the Earth and never come back. I have no emotional attachments to you, so it won't harm or benefit me in any way. And the only reason I am telling you, which I really didn't want to, but my mother practically forced me to, is because he is partly your child, you helped in creating him and it would be unfair if he was born and you had no clue about it. I'd just like to know what you're going to do. Stay and be a part of his life, or leave and, well, not? I'll hold no grudge if the answer is no, though I'm sure that's of no matter to you. And if its yes." She took a deep breath. "I won't prevent you from seeing him, from being his father." She stopped there. Does that mean its my turn to talk now?  
  
"I must say woman, I'm impressed at your assertiveness for the situation. You really do believe that you could keep me from seeing my own son. Though, I assure you, I could snatch him from his cradle in the middle of the night and take him to space without leaving so much as a hair of evidence."  
  
"Are you saying that's what you plan on doing? Or would do? Because if that's the case then I'll get an abortion before you can carry out your cruel little intendment." I looked into her eyes; calm as though she were sleeping with them open. Not a hint of anguish, no sign she would not go through with her threat.  
  
"You would never," I said softly, stepping forward, an arm's length in front of her. "You're too caring, too sensitive, too vigilant in regards for human life. I know you too well, you can't fool me with your pseudo heart-less performance."  
  
"Try me. I'll go do it right now if you threaten me again." Her eyes were slightly shaky now, though they still held that rock hard determination that drew my hormones to her in the first place.  
  
"Oh woman," I sighed, taking one more step forward, placing my hand on her belly. The tiny life form inside reacts to my much closer presence, flaring its barely tangible power level just enough for my senses to detect it, barely. The woman flinches, though not from my intimate closeness, but from the rise in energy within her womb. She, of course, knew not what it was, probably figured it was normal for pregnancy. Though this was no ordinary pregnancy, she was carrying a Saiyan, an instinct infused warrior. She must be in immense pain. "Did that hurt?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me the almighty Saiyan Prince cares for the lowly knocked-up Earth girl. I'm fine Vegeta. Just pregnancy pains, my mom said she got them just as bad as I am having them now."  
  
"Well, she's right about them being child baring pains, though I assure you she has never felt that kind of pain."  
  
"And what makes you such an expert on the female anatomy?"  
  
"I'm not. But I am an expert on Saiyan anatomy, and what you are going through right now is definitely a Saiyan pregnancy." I spread my fingers open across her belly, pushing lightly on the skin to create a stronger current of energy between myself and the child. She has, without a doubt felt this before, when she's come to see me in the chamber. "What you are feeling right now, that energy, that intense pain, is my child sending its energy out to me, for I have not been close enough to it to acknowledge its presence."  
  
"How the hell does MY baby know whether or not you are around!? And how the hell can it respond to you being around!? Its just a fetus, it doesn't know a thing! Its not fully developed yet, and even when it is, it won't know you from the next guy!"  
  
"Woman, woman, woman," I sighed, shaking my head. "I told you, it's a Saiyan pregnancy, because of the Saiyan blood in the child, my blood. Its completely unlike Earth pregnancies in all ways except the forming of a child and the amount of time that development takes."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Her balled fists moved to her hips, her head cocked slightly to the left.  
  
"I'm saying that I know exactly what's going on within your womb, and you, whether you whole-heartedly belief so or not, have no clue what so ever." I paused, giving her a chance to retaliate. She chose, for the time being, to remain silent. Well, there's a first time for everything I suppose. "What is happening inside you is unlike anything any human has ever experienced, safe Kakarot's harpy. Our child, though still in its fetus stage, is fully aware of what is happening in your womb and within a ten-foot perimeter of where you're standing at any given time. It has signatures of your energy, though small, and my own. In other words, it can sense my presence if I am within ten feet of you, and will try to reach out to me, alerting me of its presence. So, I should have known you were with child before even you did. But, because I closed myself off to you, I was completely blind to the formation of the child. Now, when he is born, he will still carry the signatures, knowing where you and myself are, no matter our distance from him. The only reason his abilities are limited within the womb is his lack of brain capacity due to under-development and the layers of tissue protecting it from outside elements."  
  
"And it hurts because-"  
  
"Your body isn't used to that much energy, so along with initial child-baring pains, you receive these as well. You'll get used to it though, the energy that is. You'll even start to be able to feel it in a few months, and be able to know the babies thoughts, though you may confuse them with your own for you have no previous experience in telepathy."  
  
"Really?" She gently grabbed onto her swollen abdomen, spreading out her fingers as if she were trying to feel the energy, ignoring my hand that was now under her own. "So I'll know what's going on inside me?"  
  
"Sort of, if you can decipher the images from your own. Its quite simple actually, if you know how."  
  
"Right, if I know how," she groaned, pushing my hand away. "But I don't, so I'll just be in the dark on the whole thing. But whatever, its not like I'm missing out on much, I still get my baby." She turned from me, still holding around her belly protectively, as if I would penetrate it and steal the fetus. "I'll be by Monday (Its Saturday), around dinner time for your answer. I won't protest either way, its entirely up to you."  
  
"How noble of you."  
  
"I like to think so," she retaliates, turning her head around just enough to see me out of the corner of her eye. "See you Monday."  
  
***************************************  
  
Monday evening, and I've been raking my brain for the past two days, trying to first accept my situation, and second figure out what I intend to do with myself. I tried weighing the benefits versus the disadvantages, though could never agree with myself upon certain things, therefore back- firing my plan. The choice should have been simple, leave the damn planet and forget about the woman and the child she was carrying. But, the more time I had to think about it, the more time my borrowed Earthling conscience, which I never had before coming here, had to disagree with my instincts. Thus, bringing me back to square one: undecided.  
  
Having an heir to the throne had never been a priority of mine after Planet Vegeta was laid to ruins. Of course I'd been forced into believing I needed an heir and therefore a mate to continue the bloodline. But then the planet was destroyed and I found a loophole in Kami's design; a way to become immortal, thus having no need for an heir and especially not a mate. How fate can slap you in the face though; me being defeated by that low- class warrior Kakarot, then him becoming a Super Saiyan, a destiny supposed to be reserve for me as my royal birthright, and now this, this woman and her child that is half Saiyan, half of myself. On the one hand, how could I leave what I instinctively have a duty to protect? But on the other, how can I sacrifice my pride to lower myself to do such a thing?  
  
A knock at the door distracted me from my thoughts and my head snapped in that direction. What time was it? I glanced at the red neon clock on the control panel, 6:21 PM. It was the woman, it had to be, I felt two ki's, two distinctive ki's, and one with a specific Saiyan signature, a signature that I could feel reaching out for me. I answered the child's call by sending out my own signature, lessening the amount of energy being projected to me, thus easing the woman's pain. It was the least I could do for her.  
  
"Its unlocked," I state, turning my back from the door before she even reaches up for the handle.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," she says, stepping into the gravity chamber, trying to sound calm and at ease, though I can sense her distress, her need to know the answer. I knew that she'd be fine with whatever I told her, whatever excuse I gave for the answer, and she would not hate me anymore than she already does no matter what I said. It was what I did that mattered in her mind, for whatever I chose I was expected to follow through with.  
  
I grunt in response to her greeting, then sent out some more energy to ease the child's discomfort, for he undoubtedly feels whatever the woman is feeling.  
  
"You did that, didn't you?"  
  
"Stop the child from hurting you?" She nods, a slight, barely visible hint of a smile on her lips. "Yes, I did. He's nervous, because you are."  
  
"Well, I'm putting my life and his in your hands. Whatever you say will inadvertently decide the rest of our lives."  
  
"I'm surprised you trust me with such an awesome responsibility."  
  
"You're a lot of things Vegeta, a lot of cruel and hateful things, but a murderer of your own flesh and blood is not one of them. I know you well enough to know that at least that goodness is there, whether you want it to be or not. I know you would never do a thing to harm our child, you have that much decency in you."  
  
"My, my woman, I must say, I've very impressed with you lately. You know where you are, your situation, and have adjusted yourself to a specific mind-set that you intend to follow to its conclusion. I've never seen you so determined or clear about something in all the time I've known you."  
  
"I haven't been pregnant with a half-blooded Saiyan child whose father is a heartless jerk in all the time you've known me up until now."  
  
"Now, now, there's no need for insults."  
  
"Vegeta, with you, there's always a need for insults." She allows herself a muffled laugh, though covers her mouth to try and stop it when she realizing its caught my attention. "Do you have an answer?"  
  
"Yes," I state informatively, my posture rigid as if I'm preparing for battle.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have a duty, bound by my warrior's honor, to stay here until the androids are defeated. I refuse to back down from their challenge, to run off like some coward."  
  
"What is your answer Vegeta? I can't wait any longer."  
  
"Tell your father to keep up with his progress in making my ship useable. I'll be gone the day those tin cans are history." She expression changes some, and a slight jolt of pain surges through her, the baby is in distress again, but I know she won't have my help again. Other than that, her face remains a mask of indifference.  
  
"Well." She forces her breathing to remain steady. How is she not a fighter? She has all the qualities and requirements for the position, all she lacks is proper training. It's only fitting that my son should have such a strong-willed mother. "Thank you Vegeta. That's all I needed. My mother will be here in a few minutes with your dinner." She forces herself to turn away from me, her iron will stronger than I've ever seen it. She's determined not to break, not to react in any positive or negative way in regards to my decision. "Good-bye Vegeta."  
  
The child sends its signature out again, this time stronger than I've felt it up until now. It knows something is terribly wrong and will do all in its power to remain near me. The woman grabs onto her belly, steadfast in her wanting to leave me. But the child will not allow her to go, pulling her to her knees with an incredible gush of painful energy. She falls forward, catching herself with her hands, trying desperately to leave the chamber as quickly as she can.  
  
"Woman," I say, a hint of caution in my voice as I take a few steps in her direction.  
  
"No, stay back. I don't need your help. I'm going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life, I'd better get used to it."  
  
"Woman, don't let my decision make you bitter. You said yourself that my answer didn't matter to you."  
  
"And it doesn't, but that doesn't mean it doesn't matter to the baby. So leave me alone, I need to handle this on my own."  
  
"Well, I'm not about to let the mother of my child be hurt by a Saiyan pregnancy pain that I can easily subdue."  
  
"Its only going to get worse if you help now. I need to do this on my own, don't you understand that? All your life you've been on your own, fending for yourself, doing everything according to your rules." She gasps suddenly, bracing herself for the pain. "I only ask that you allow me to do the same."  
  
What could I respond to that? No, you have no right as the barer of my child to do such a thing? No, I couldn't, and I wouldn't. No matter how much I wanted to convince myself that I was right, I knew I was going to be disappointed when I allowed myself to see I was in fact wrong. "Fine woman," I agree reluctantly. "But at least let me help you to your feet."  
  
"Fine," she grunts in a very unladylike manner, reaching her hand out to me. I push it away though, circling my arms around her, just above her chest. Then, as carefully as I can, I pull her to her feet, letting her steady herself before I let go.  
  
"You're going to need to tell someone about that so they can assist you, if I am not allowed to."  
  
"If it'll ease your pain," she growls sarcastically, though I know she'll take my advice. "Good night."  
  
I watched her exit the gravity chamber, dragging her body to the house, determined to make it there without falling over and without turning back to ease the pain. It would undoubtedly hurt her more, mentally, to give in and come back to me. "Good-bye woman."  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 5! Oh yeah! There we go! I'm so proud of me! *Beams* :D I think I did an outstanding job on this chapter, don't you think? Heehee. Well I do, and its my fic, so blah! But I do hope you all liked it.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Stuff, heehee. And I'll try and get this out sooner. 


	6. Trunks

Last time:  
  
"You're going to need to tell someone about that so they can assist you, if I am not allowed to."  
  
"If it'll ease your pain," she growls sarcastically, though I know she'll take my advice. "Good night."  
  
I watched her exit the gravity chamber, dragging her body to the house, determined to make it there without falling over and without turning back to ease the pain. It would undoubtedly hurt her more, mentally, to give in and come back to me. "Good-bye woman."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The woman's been getting bigger everyday, her skin becoming more radiant. How is it that she looks so much more irresistible in this state? It's probably just my male instincts towards my mate, hormones, nothing more. On her last update, which happened to be last night, she was eight months and three and a half weeks to term. The brat should be born within the week.  
  
"Vegeta sweety." The woman's mother, bringing me my dinner, right on schedule. I walked over and open the door, though I'm surprised to see she's not wearing her usual annoying grin, and there is no platter in her hands. "Vegeta, darling, why not come in the house tonight and eat? You really shouldn't stay all cooped up like that. Bulma could really use the extra hand, you know, when her father and myself are not around." I looked at her blankly. Was she serious? Did she really think that by simply asking me to do something I would do it? How absurd. I am a prince of a prestigious warrior race; I do not need to abide by the requests of the simple commoners of this lowly planet. "I made twice as much food, ordered some pizzas, and we're having ice cream for dessert." Why must she torture me with food like that?  
  
"How long?" I grunt, grabbing a towel and throwing it over my shoulders.  
  
"It'll be ready in twenty minutes, just enough time for you to take a nice shower."  
  
"How long do I have to sit through your nonsense?"  
  
"How ever long it takes for you to finish." She smiles at me, one of those creepy friendly smiles that makes me cringe all over. I follow her out of the chamber and to the kitchen entrance. "Bulma's in the living room if you'd like to know."  
  
"I don't care where the woman is, and, in regards to your comment about my helping her, she's already established that it is unwanted."  
  
"Oh, she's just being stubborn," she replies, still smiling, and opens the door. I follow her into the kitchen, surprised to see we are not alone. "Bulma dear! I thought you were relaxing in the living room."  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought you were on my side as well. I guess we were both wrong."  
  
"Well its nice to see you too woman," I say, catching her angry glare. "How's the brat?"  
  
"My son is doing quite well, thank you," she sneers, grabbing as far around her swollen belly as she can. I can tell she doesn't wish to bare the thing any time soon, liking it being so close to her at all times, protecting it, always knowing what's going on. She had, after all, learned how to communicate with the fetus. Which, I must say, impressed me. I didn't know she had it in her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
I quietly walked into the house, making sure before I went near it that all the lights were off and all the energy levels were barely tangible, signaling they were asleep. I crossed the pine smelling linoleum floor to the refrigerator, hoping for some leftovers. The woman's mother was always cooking more than everyone could eat, and luckily for me, it made a decent midnight snack. I reached into the humming machine, spotting a delectable looking plate of cold chicken. I took it to the table and was about to take a bite, when a bolt of energy came rushing at me, centered at my brain. *The child* I thought, as I got up to investigate, completely forgetting that that meant the woman would have to be there as well.  
  
I walked out of the kitchen, following the perfectly directed signature into the living room, where the woman on the couch, starring at her belly. I was about to say something, or send out my own signature to the child, when I picked up another distinctive signature, one I knew I knew, and it was being expertly directed at the child. *The woman? No, it can't be.* I listened with my mind, feeling out for it again, trying to anticipate it. And then she did it again, and this time I was sure, she'd learned how to send out messages! How amazing! An earthling, with no prior training, learned to control her mind so exactly that she could send and receive perfectly decisive messages with expert precision.  
  
"Woman," I said finally, startling her. She turned towards me, glaring nothing less than hate. But I was well used to that by now, and long before this little vixen came along.  
  
"What is it Vegeta? Can't you feel that I'm busy?" she snapped, knowing full well that I knew exactly what she was doing and could hear her thoughts and the child's, but much more clearly.  
  
"Yes, of course I can. But can you tell me something?" She gave no indication either way. "Why are you speaking of me to the child? I thought you didn't want him knowing about me if I wasn't going to be around."  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. Its unfair to him that just because you won't be around to see him grow that he has to live in the dark about who is father was, what he was like, and why he left. I intend to tell my son everything he wishes to know about you."  
  
"Everything?" I questioned skeptically.  
  
"Yes, everything."  
  
"Even-"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, even the fact that you're a murderous self-absorbed user that wants nothing more than to become stronger than a man who's only motive for fighting is the challenge and the thrill, not the death and the mayhem."  
  
"Is that how you really perceive me woman?" I ask, grabbing the back of the couch, causing her to move over a little. Maybe it was just a reflex, maybe she was just trying to protect the child instinctively, or maybe she was scared. Whatever the reason, she certainly felt my presence was a threat to her and/or the child within her.  
  
"You've shown me nothing more to alter my analysis." I point at her belly, almost releasing a signature to the child. Almost.  
  
"What do you call that?" I hiss defensively. "Did we not form that child? Did I not give you the proper respect when doing so? Was I not gentle enough with your frail human body?"  
  
"Alright," she sighed, agreeing, for the moment. "That is all true, you were kind and gentle and respectful to me when we bedded together. You never treated me like a whore or told me lies that you never intended to follow to conclusion. You told me straight out what there was between us, that being nothing, and did not lead me on. You were a true gentleman in that field, I will give you that Vegeta." She stood, steadying herself with the back of the couch, shooing my hand away when I offered it to her. That's right, my help was unwanted. How soon I forget. "But, that is all you will get. When my son is old enough to understand such things as intimacy and fornication, then I will tell him of how gentle you were, how almost sweet and almost caring you were. How you made me, if for only a few hours, feel more than I ever have and ever will. I made the mistake of second-guessing myself, pondering in my mind that I may or may not have stronger feelings for you, other than sexual ones. I, of course, fixed that mind-set and am now thinking clearly."  
  
"Wait, wait. One moment. Back up there a second." I step closer to the couch so my body is now in contact with it's back. "You had what for me?"  
  
"You heard me Vegeta. I thought I was in love with you. Oh, don't wince at that word. Love. Love. Love. Its not a horribly disgusting word like you make it out to be. I had thought I had those feelings for you, but, upon realizing they were childish and that it was only because I was pregnant with your baby, I came to the conclusion that it was a mere crush and that no such feelings really had existed."  
  
"So, what are you going woman? Don't jump around, get to the point."  
  
"I'm saying I thought I cared for you on a more than father-to-my- child type of level, but I do not."  
  
"Well that's good news. With the way you throw that word around, I wouldn't want my name pegged with it."  
  
"Way I throw what word around?"  
  
"That retched one."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes, that's the fowl thing."  
  
"How do I throw that around? What do you mean?"  
  
"Woman, you know what I mean. With the weak human fighter, you claimed you had such feelings for him too. It's obvious you have no comprehension of the meaning of the word. You're clearly referring to infatuation."  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta!" she yelled, stepping around the couch to become closer to me. "I don't know what love means? I don't know what love means? And I suppose you do! You, the prestigious Saiyan Prince who cowers at the word, knows its meaning. How, if you do not believe such an emotion exists, could you know its meaning?"  
  
"I do not believe in the word, that is correct, but the strong em- feeling, that I am familiar with. Or should I say, I know that meaning." I paused a moment, making sure she was all ears. Oh, she certainly was. It was like she'd been waiting for this insignificant moment her whole life. "It means, it mating terms, the only ones I know exist, that I, for example, must protect, respect, and be faithful to my mate. She should not, at any time, feel threatened by myself, for in her mind she should know I mean no harm for her and would never raise a hand to inflict intentional pain. That, when need be, I am to be at her side or stand in front of her as means of protection. I will be killed before she gets a single scratch that I could so easily prevent. And she, she honors me, respects my efforts, and stays loyal 'til death."  
  
"V-Vegeta," she whispers, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. She's much closer now than I remember, her breath low, steady, calculated. She moves in closer, her lips only mere inches from mine, and, just when I feel they will make contact at any second, a small sound escapes her mouth. "Here." She takes my hand, placing it on her belly.  
  
"Woman, I've felt the child's energy numerous times, I do not-" And then I felt it. A powerful, by human standards, kick from the infant within. Its tiny foot can almost be seen out printed on the woman's skin. What an amazing feeling, being able to know and feel what was going on right outside the woman's womb, around her belly, and being able, through the child's signatures, to know what was going on within. The child wanted out, it was tired of being cooped up in the cramped fluid-filled space. It wished to break free and be a part of our world, but it still had a few months to go. "Good night woman," I say, just below a whisper, and walk out of the room. I'm suddenly in no mood for a snack anymore.  
  
End flaskback:  
  
"Does it hurt you still?" I ask, taking a seat across the dining room table from the woman. I can feel the strange looks from the parents, but I ignore them. This has only to do with me, the woman, and our child.  
  
"Vegeta, it's a half-Saiyan that doesn't want to be stuck inside my womb anymore. It's been that way for months now, you know that. I'm always in pain."  
  
"I can-"  
  
"How many times do we have to discuss this? I do not need your assistance. I can do fine on my own. I can handle the pain, leave me be."  
  
"Bulma, sweety, he was just being thoughtful. Give the boy a chance."  
  
"Mother, he's a full grown man, and he's had many chances. Well, maybe a man in years, he is still a boy in his mind."  
  
"What are you implying woman?"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Wo-"  
  
"Oh Kami!" she screamed, interrupting me. "Oh Kami! Mom!" She looked up at me for a split second, as if to say 'Now you can help me,' but that soon faded and she turned to her mother, who was already to her feet and in hysterics. "My water broke," she whispered as if the child weren't causing her immense pain. The mother ran to her aid, helping her to her feet. There was fluid all over the floor around her chair and the child was sending out random signatures that were making no sense at all. He was panicking, not very warrior-like at all.  
  
I sent out one of my signatures, attempting to calm the raging child within. But all I received back were more jumbled messages that I could not comprehend, for they were not clear sentences. 'Give more at all cost to be with the who one which that make feel nice to have..Having that her for then was later in this way, do have her not being gone to on where this have been not to be around the you..' What was it trying to say? Or it trying to tell me something? Or was it just frantic and sending out any signature to catch our attention and let us know that it would soon be in or world.  
  
But it said 'her.' Did it mean the woman? And if so, what about her?  
  
*No, I have more important things to have on my mind.* But I made a mental note to remember the mixed words and decode them later, when things weren't so hectic.  
  
******************************************  
  
It's the morning after the woman was taken to the hospital. She's still there of course, along with her parents. It took twenty hours, give or take a few minutes, for her to push the brat out. So, now she's resting. I know all this, because the woman's mother called the house several times during and after the child was expelled from her body. With her last call I believe her exact words were, "Vegeta dear, Bulma's doing great. Her and Trunks are resting now; she's been through a lot. I wished you'd come visit, we would all love for you to be here." Right, I believe that. I happened to know for a fact that the woman does not wish for my presence. And Trunks, what the hell was she thinking? Trunks? What kind of a name is that for a half-Saiyan warrior? Oh well, its not like I have to be around the brat long. Its four months until the androids arrive, so not much longer after that and I'm off this damn planet.  
  
The ringing of the damn telephone contraption caused my head to snap in its direction. Didn't it just ring a few minutes ago? I allow the machine to get it, which is what I've done the past ten times. It picks up after five annoying rings, and an unexpected voice comes on.  
  
"Uh, hey Vegeta.." It's the woman. What the hell would she want? And why does she seem so hesitant? "Its Bulma-"  
  
"No really?" I reply, forgetting that she wasn't actually there and couldn't hear me.  
  
"Just-Uh, my mother is such a nuisance sometimes. Don't listen to her; you don't have to come visit me. I'll be home tomorrow so don't even bother. Right, cause you were considering it, huh? Yeah," she laughed, her voice a little muffled. "I'm such a moron. Anyways, yeah, just stay there. I don't want you coming here, even if you would lower yourself for a mere second to ponder it. I don't need you and neither does Trunks, we're fine on our own. So don't lift a finger, you might damage your precious pride." And then the line went dead, and I was more than confused. What had just happened? She was telling me how her mother was dumb for telling me to come visit, and she sounded fine, she sounded not angry. But then, she sounds like she's all of a sudden accusing me of something and is mad and just hangs up. Did I miss something?  
  
"Uh! Where does she get off talking to me like that!? I'll show her!" And before I know it I'm in the sky, full speed ahead towards my child's signature.  
  
I land on the hospital rooftop, searching for the child and the woman. It takes me no longer than a few seconds to spot it and I fly around to her window. There together, she's holding him. He looks so, so tiny, so fragile. How can he become a fine warrior? I shrug my shoulders; not my problem.  
  
"Woman," I say, startling her, as I enter the room through the open window. She doesn't move, doesn't look up at me, almost as if she's suspecting I would come.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, do you want to hold him?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 6! Yeah, I know, I know, its short. But its just a filler chapter, 'til before the androids. Its important, but not significant, just something to hold you readers over.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: The androids, cell, victory-leaving? 


	7. Hearts

Last time:  
  
"Woman," I say, startling her, as I enter the room through the open window. She doesn't move, doesn't look up at me, almost as if she's suspecting I would come.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, do you want to hold him?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
She has her arms outstretched towards me, holding the child, the tiny fragile creature that was created by myself and the woman together. Hold it? Why would I want to do that? What would that accomplish?  
  
But before I know it, the child is in my arms, its little hands and fingers reaching up and brushing passed my nose and lips and chin. It knows I'm his father, he can feel my signature within me, I don't even have to send it out for him any longer, he can locate me anywhere, no matter the distance. He's pulling on my ear now, I can barely feel it, but I know its much much stronger than any infant earthling. Its tiny fingers and hands are so small I could crush them in an instant. But the woman would be furious with me for even thinking on it.  
  
"Why'd you come?" she finally asked, as though the question had been on the tip of her tongue all her life, though she tried to hide her need for the answer. She was good at that, hiding her emotions around me, though I could always tell; she could easily fool any earth male. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with Trunks." She just had to add that, didn't she? As if I didn't know what I'd said.  
  
"I don't think I need to justify my actions to you woman. Besides, I'll never see the brat again, I might as well at least once." She glared at me, reaching her arms out to take the child back. I heeded to the gesture, knowing full well that she'd find some way to get back at me if I didn't.  
  
"He's not a brat, Vegeta," she hissed, cradling the child close to her breasts, which were half exposed. What was she trying to do, pick up men at the damn hospital? Then, without any warning for me, she pulled down her gown's collar, exposing one of her breasts entirely. Did she think I disappeared?  
  
"Woman, what the hell are-"  
  
"He's hungry," she grunted, holding the child's head to her breast, where he wasted no time in latching onto the plump pink nipple. How was it that I could be jealous for my own child at this very moment? Its not like she was getting any pleasure from this, for I could sense he was more powerful than she'd thought and was pulling a little too hard for her liking.  
  
I waited there, arms crossed in the corner, while the child filled its belly. It took longer than I think the woman would have thought, but soon enough he was satisfied and settled into the woman's arms, eyes drooping.  
  
"Good show?" she sneered, pulling her collar back up protectively, as if I hadn't seen them before.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Did I call?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Because, my mother is a moron. She wouldn't stop calling you and trying to get you to come here. I knew you wouldn't so I called to tell you to ignore her calls. But, apparently, I was wrong. But whatever, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Why not?" For some reason I'm curious as to where the woman thinks she's going with all of this.  
  
"Because, you'll be gone soon enough and I won't have to worry about you anymore."  
  
"You, worry about me? How unlikely."  
  
"No, not you. Don't flatter yourself," she nearly hisses. "I meant worry if the father to my child is alive or dead. But, seeing as you wish to have no part in his life and are leaving and never intend on returning, I don't have to do that. You'll be dead, in a manner of speaking, so that's that."  
  
"I hardly see it as that to you woman. You're hiding something."  
  
"Hiding? How can I hide anything from you?"  
  
"You seem to have learned. What's going on?"  
  
"What do you think I'm hiding then Vegeta? I have nothing to hide from you."  
  
"No, there's something. I can sense it."  
  
"Well then I'm not hiding it very well, am I?"  
  
"No, I suppose you're not. What is it?"  
  
"Vegeta, just stop, ok? Why must you do this?"  
  
"Because, I want to know."  
  
"And what will it change? Huh? Nothing. So just-"  
  
"Bulma dear!" The woman's mother, heading towards the room, and fast. "Oh, Vegeta. I didn't see you come in." Damn, she's already there. How did she get here so fast? I need to better watch out for her. Damn annoying earth woman. Damn annoying earth people! There stupid power levels are so low I can hardly sense their presence at all. Good thing the woman now has a signature, otherwise she'd be sneaking up on me as well. "How are you?"  
  
"He came in through the window," the woman offers. She must know I have no desire to converse with her mother, but why would she assist me? Her motives confuse me. Good thing I won't have to deal with her any longer. "To see Trunks. He'll be gone soon."  
  
"Oh, it's fine if he stays," she cheers, clasping her hands together. I wonder what the hell always has her so damn happy. "I love having him around, such a nice young man. How are you Vegeta?"  
  
I grunt at her. She's not worth my words.  
  
"Well you look tired. You should have rested some before coming here." She turns to her daughter now, as peppy as ever. "Do you need anything dear?"  
  
"No mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. I was just checking. I'll be back in a little while to check up on you. Alright?"  
  
"Sure," she sighs, resting back on her pillows, watching as her mother exits the room. "I think you should leave."  
  
"Why?" I sneer, leaning against the nearest wall.  
  
"Because-" she hisses. "-I don't want you here anymore."  
  
"Well I hardly see that as a justifiable reason for me to leave. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Why stay? What business do you have here? You said you came to see Trunks, and you have. Just leave me be, I'm exhausted and I need to rest."  
  
"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you offered yourself to me."  
  
"I didn't know I was going to mother your child!" she screams, wrapping her arms more protectively around the now sleeping child. "Believe me, if I knew, I would have never even thought of it."  
  
"You can't fool me that easily woman, I know you've grown attached to the brat."  
  
"Well of course! He is my son after all. How can I not?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving. You annoy me."  
  
"I annoy YOU!? Ha! Good-bye Vegeta, don't hit a plane on the way home."  
  
I snarl at her response, climbing out the window and taking to the sky. Where the hell does she get off thinking she can speak to me that way? Just because she's the mother of my child does not give any such right. She's obviously taking this privilege way too far. I'll have to set her straight when she goes home tomorrow.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Where is everyone?" I huff, resting my cheek on my head, elbows on the kitchen table. It was 1:00 PM and no one had been home once to cook me my meals. I'd had to skip breakfast, but only after waiting a half an hour for someone. Damn humans, wasting my precious training time. Do they have a death wish? Because that's sure as hell what's going to happen if they keep denying me my training time. How dare they!  
  
I hear the front door open then slam shut. Either someone is angry, or someone left a living room window open and the wind slammed the door. Either way, it's a pretty annoying noise. I hate when it happens, it's the only time I regret having Saiyan hearing.  
  
"Vegeta?" It's the woman, no child. Hmm, interesting. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be training so you can 'get off this Kami forsaken mud ball'?" She's mocking me. Typical.  
  
"Well I WOULD be training, but right about now my insides are eating themselves, so I'm not too comfortable."  
  
"Oh, so you're hungry." She walks over to the refrigerator, looks inside, then looks back at me. "All we have is left over turkey, a head of lettuce, and an onion, no bread."  
  
"Where's all the food?"  
  
"My father or myself haven't been home for a few days to program the bots to do the shopping. And, seeing as you're dying from starvation, I'll just take you to the deli for some sandwiches, ok? I'll program the bots to do the shopping while we're out."  
  
"That's fine with me. The sooner I get to eating, the sooner I can train." She didn't fight me on this, how bizarre. But I'm not going to question her this time-I'm far too hungry.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Great, just great. We finally make it to the "deli" but it turns out there's a small country there and it's hungry. So, unfortunately, we have to go elsewhere if I plan on eating today. The woman isn't happy about it either, I can tell, she wants to be home with her child, but she refuses to let me see. She doesn't want me to know I'm getting the better of her.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I sigh as I take my seat next to her in her car. "And how long is this going to take? I need to get back to my training."  
  
"It'll take as long as it takes," she sneers, not looking over at me. How lovely she looks when she's like this, I think I'll push a little.  
  
"Can't you earthlings do anything right? Kami."  
  
"Well, maybe if his royal highness didn't need an entire store full of food, we could be our separate ways by now." Oh, she's getting better. That one almost hurt.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you had to be somewhere else when you were supposed to be cooking my meals."  
  
"Excuse me!" she screams, slamming on the breaks mid-traffic. A red truck nearly hits us, missing only by inches and crashes into a near by telephone pole. The driver is angry, but not as angry as the driver in my car. He steps out into the street, hell bent on slaughtering my woman. "Don't you dare come an inch closer!" she hisses, holding her hand out to him.  
  
"Shut up you-"  
  
"I said, NOT AN INCH! Get back, now!" She hops from her car, pulling the man by his collar to her. And I thought she was a weakling, the man is three times her size and far more muscular. She hides her strength well. "If you do not get back then I will not provide you with another car, is that clear!?"  
  
"P-Provide?" the large man stutters. He's scared. "How?"  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs," she growls, sending him to the ground, his legs shooting out in front of him. "That's how. Now leave me be!"  
  
She climbs back into her car, pulls away, not saying a single word, as if she did that sort of thing in public all the time. I open my mouth to speak, say something about the brawl, but she beats me to it.  
  
"Don't you dare open your mouth about this, you hear me? It'll be all over the news tomorrow morning so I don't need it from you too."  
  
"I was going to congratulate you woman, I never knew you had it in you."  
  
"Congratulate me? Bah, that's a good one. Don't mock me."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that I see a tiny earthling female takes down an earthling male twice her size. It was remarkable."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta. I-What did you just say?"  
  
"I said it was remarkable. You know you heard me. And no, I didn't stuttered. Take it how you will, it's not that often I show my approval."  
  
"Well," she huffs, easing into her seat. "I don't need your approval. What do you want for lunch?" And like that she was back to the basics, driving me to a destination where I would get the proper nourishment and then I could be back to my training. How is it that she could switch tracks that quickly? I'll be damned if I ever figure out earth women, and especially this one. She's exactly like, and the complete opposite of, a Saiyan woman.  
  
"Meat," I reply. It's simple enough for her to find, I know this. She looks over and gives me a half tilted smile, I suppose she's thanking me for not carrying on any further. And why should I have? I wouldn't have gotten very far with it and might end up with an empty stomach. I'm no fool, I know when to play my cards.  
  
************************************************************* (The next night)  
  
"Can I speak with you?" And I was almost out of sight. Damn her.  
  
"About?" I sigh, wrapping a clean white towel about my neck.  
  
"Yesterday, things aren't settled with us yet."  
  
"They're not, are they? Well, I was under the impression that you never leave things to sit this long. Why did you wait?"  
  
"I needed to cool off."  
  
"You allow yourself time for such things? I thought you liked getting things done when they were there, not waiting."  
  
"Don't presume you know me Vegeta, and stop trying to pick a fight to get me off track." She leans back against the wall to the gravity chamber, fire in her eyes. She's angry, just not showing it. How clever.  
  
"What's not settled?" I leaned against the control panel, arms crossed.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I shrug.  
  
"What you said to me yesterday in the car. How dare you!" Her little fists are clenched, as if she plans on striking at me. "I have done everything you have ever asked-demanded-I do for you! And you give me as much respect as if I were Freiza! I have done NOTHING wrong and you continually beat me down!" Her breathing quickens, her heart racing, I can almost feel it. "I was at the damn hospital recuperating after I delivered your son! How dare you suggest cooking your meals is the better place to be, you asshole!"  
  
"I wasn't suggesting, I was telling." She went to strike me, as I thought might happen, though I catch her hand in the air, pulling it to her side and yanking her to my chest. "I wouldn't do that if I was you woman. Your son is likely to lose his mother."  
  
"You wouldn't dare you filthy monkey!" I slam her against the nearest wall, her frail body thudding as it makes contact.  
  
"Try me," I hiss under my breath, inches from her face. "I'll have you in a pool of your own blood before you can bat an eyelash. Do not test me."  
  
"I stand by what I said." She doesn't flinch, holding her own. How very brave of her, stupid, but brave. "You wouldn't kill me."  
  
"And what makes you think so? I've shown you nothing to make you think otherwise. I'm not Kakarot!"  
  
"No, you're not man enough to be like Goku." She's on the ground, on her stomach, before she knows what's happened.  
  
"Be thankful that I'm making your death quick. I wish to be rid of you now." I hold my arm out, energy ball hovering in my palm. I aim it at her, directly at her head, ready to shoot it, when she lifts her head and whispers something I cannot ignore, no matter how hard I try.  
  
"I love you, you bastard." She lets her head fall back to the floor, arms smacking beside her. "I love you.."  
  
"Stop that!" I roar, the ball of energy dissipating in my hand. Why can I not shoot her?  
  
"Why?" she whimpers, attempting to pick herself up. I heed to tries, pulling her by her collar to her feet, her limp body resting on my chest, her breathing labored, but low. "Can't stand it when someone cares for you? Does it hurt now that you've hurt the only person who was ever stupid enough to love you? Does it?"  
  
"Does it hurt you?" is all I can manage to say, her skinny little arms falling to her sides. I have to hold her around the waist to keep her up.  
  
"To love you?" I nod. "Of course it hurts. Kami." She rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes; I can feel her lashes brush the side of my neck. I've hurt her badly, but she'll live, just sore for the next few days. "But it's worth it. Somehow, it's worth it." It was then that her body gave out on her, and she fainted.  
  
I brought her to her room, laying her down on her bed gently so not to hurt her more. The child, our child, was sleeping in its crib next to her bed.  
  
"Don't worry half-breed," I whisper, leaning over to look at him. "You'll have your mother."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 7!!! Woo, it really did take me a while to get another chapter up. But I finally did it and I'm very happy with the way it turned out. Maybe soon I'll get to the battle (Androids/Cell), maybe not. I don't know. I'll just have to see where my imagination takes me when I'm writing.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: More developments.. 


	8. Androids! Cell! Eep!

Last time:  
  
I brought her to her room, laying her down on her bed gently so not to hurt her more. The child, our child, was sleeping in its crib next to her bed.  
  
"Don't worry half-breed," I whisper, leaning over to look at him. "You'll have your mother."  
  
********************************************************  
  
The woman is in a delightful mood the next morning despite her injures, which, unfortunately, was my doing. I'd foolishly chosen to bed beside her and she woke before me, therefore noticed I was there. I woke several minutes later to find her smiling over me; she must have taken it the wrong way.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to hide her sadness, as I pull on a white shirt.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Wait." Damn it! I was almost out of the blasted room, too.  
  
"What?" Now I'm getting impatient.  
  
"Why did you stay with me last night?" I knew it. Kami, she thought something stupid that I clearly did not mean.  
  
"Didn't feel like walking to my room. Saiyans get tired, too."  
  
"Oh," she sighed, dragging herself out of bed. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Staying with me, even if it wasn't intentional that you made me feel better."  
  
"Believe me-"  
  
"It wasn't, I know. It could never be."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast." And she disappears into the bathroom, her robe carelessly flung on the floor beside my son's crib. And it's then that I notice, he's not there! And the woman didn't even check to see how he was. I scan the facility, checking for his signature; he's in the house. I focus harder on it, confirming that he must be in the kitchen, for I feel a faint power level beside him; the woman's mother.  
  
****************************************************  
  
It's final, I decide at breakfast that morning-I'll be finishing my training in space. Of course I can't take the ship the woman's father has been preparing for me, it's not complete yet. But that's no matter to me, I'll take the old pod I used back when I was searching for Kakarot after Planet Namek blew up. There are only a few short months before the arrival of the blasted tin cans, but that should be more than enough time for me to reach Super Saiyan. I can feel it now already, it's close, painfully close.  
  
"Vegeta," the woman says from across the table.  
  
I glare at her for interrupting me. That's one thing I know she'll never learn, no matter what.  
  
"What?" I snap, eating the food faster than necessary to leave as soon as I can.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I hardly see any reason to tell you that. Was ask such an obviously absurd question?"  
  
"You sound less like a prince and more like a princess everyday," she snorts, getting up to tend to our-er-her child that has just successfully spilled all his breakfast on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean? Explain yourself." My mind is no longer on the food, but the insinuating remark she just made.  
  
"I mean, you have the qualifications of a royal lady rather than a lord." That was exactly what I had thought she'd said.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that to say such things to me when you know very well that I can kill you in the blink of an eye."  
  
"Really Vegeta?" I swear I can see drops of sarcasm flooding off her lips. "And here I was thinking that you were a harmless kitty that likes to cuddle. Kami, you really need to give people more credit. It only makes you look bad."  
  
"A lowly thought. Why would I care what I 'look like' to vermin like yourself and your pathetic family?"  
  
"Whatever. You won't hurt me."  
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
"Because-" She makes a little gesture with her hand, bringing it up and down her body, her well-formed, curvy, creamy little body. "-you wouldn't want to destroy something so hot." She justifies herself this time. How clever she is to learn from her mistake she so stupidly made last night.  
  
"Your temperature is the same as my own. You're making no sense woman."  
  
"Plainly-" She sighs. "-you can't fuck me if you kill me."  
  
"And what makes you think I would even consider touching you again?"  
  
"Why not?" She's pushing for something, I can sense it, and whatever it is, I know that I can never benefit from it. "You can't tell me that you don't want to. I may not be able to read you, with all your emotional walls and such, but I know pure animal lust when I see it." Her voice had slowly gotten huskier, her words more carefully chosen. "No one can make noises like you did at will."  
  
"Well, luckily I have a force stronger than that working with me."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Consequence."  
  
"Do tell." She smirks deviously at me. Why am I drawn to her right now? She looks no different from any other time and yet she's more appealing than ever. It must be my hormones working against me again, making her appear more seductive when in fact she's the same as she's always been. Actually, she looks like death this morning, her hair all mussed, her make-up smeared in certain places, her robe hanging off her shoulders, exposing her crumpled clothes from the previous day. So she hadn't readied herself for the day after all.  
  
"It's sitting next to you," I state simply, hearing her stunned gasps and stutters fade as I make my way to the gravity chamber. One last training secession here and it's off to space for the remainder of the time until the androids come.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Oh, how long it has been since I felt such exhilaration as I have in the past weeks. Not only did I achieve Super Saiyan, which I knew I always would, but the threat of all the androids is now gone; I can retire to space now and live life as I've always wanted, free from bondage and all other senseless responsibilities.  
  
The fight with the androids, which my son Trunks had warned us about three years prior, paled in comparison to the fights that laid ahead. For there were quite more than he originally told us, the fool. The first two androids were not even the ones he told us of when he was last in our time. They were Dr. Gero himself and a ball of a tin can, which I disposed of easily enough. Well, Dr. Gero did get away, quite astonishingly, but he met his end at the hands of the real androids; a stunning blonde and a rather snippy boy with a hideous scarf around his neck. They proved to be a little bit more of a challenge, but they were soon enough taken care of. Cell, the final of the androids, the master plan of that moron Dr. Gero, was the one who took care of them, absorbed them like a stupid sponge into his being. He, of course, became much stronger as a result and because of his inflamed cockiness, he proposed a tournament in which all fighters would participate in, thus giving me more time to prepare. I spent a total of two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which translates to two years, undergoing intense physical and mental training. Unfortunately, however, one of those times I was in the annoying company of my son from the future. Kami knows I am not the father and son type, he of course, for reasons unknown to all, thought he could prove otherwise. He was sadly mistaken.  
  
Cell, the mutant android, met his end at the hands of Kakarot's foul half-breed son. In a simple Kamehameha Wave he obliterated Cell, giving no other fighter the fair chance. I'm quite disappointed that I could not show my true strength at the games and defeat Cell myself. But the threat is gone and my time on earth will be no more in a few days.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You can leave tonight," the woman says to me one morning as I crawl out of bed. Yes, I admit it, I caved to the sexual tension and began bedding with her again. It was all quite by accident, be assured.  
  
"You sound not happy about it," I state, pulling on a pair of loose black nighttime pants. These earthlings are too conservative about their bodies, but I refuse to hear another lecture from the woman about how rude it is to walk around without clothing on.  
  
"Can you blame me for becoming attached?" she whispers. "Why did you have to stay for so long? Why couldn't you have left right after Trunks defeated Frieza? Then you would have never known about the damn androids and would have been gone and I would have never known you…." Her voice trailed off sadly; she'd become quite annoying in those weeks, bringing down most of her walls to me and to me only. Which still strikes me as odd, for I never once showed her anything that would cause such a reversal in behavior. But, it was her own doing, and for her pain she has no one to blame but herself. And she better stop looking at me like that.  
  
"What?" I snap, her saddened gaze burrowing itself into me.  
  
"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
"I try not to listen."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Now, now woman, why so bitter?"  
  
"What's there to be anything but bitter about?"  
  
"You have your little half-breed son to raise, and a boring earthling life ahead of you, without me, who you have on countless occasions wished death upon."  
  
"Please," she squeaks after several long moments of silence. "Come to bed with me one last time."  
  
"I won't," I say, walking toward the door where the wonderful smell of breakfast egg rolls and pancakes meet my nostrils.  
  
"Prove that there is nothing that can keep you from leaving. That bedding with me one last time will not change you from the coarse you are so determined to take."  
  
"You know there is nothing. If my own son cannot keep me here, what makes your insignificant little brain think there is anything else?"  
  
"I know what drives you to leave."  
  
"Enlighten me." I lean against the closed bedroom door, arms crossed. The food will be there when she's done with her game.  
  
"Your pride. You have so much pride that it turns you from the things that you love, that you cannot even admit that you love because your selfish, childish pride will not allow it." She's to tears now, her fragile little body curled into a ball of helpless sobs. But her eyes remain on me. "You love your son, I know you do, I've seen you in the night, when you think I'm asleep, holding him. And you're gentle. And you're loving. And you care, if only for that invisible moment, you care about that child that is half yours….You may not love me, and you can never love me as much as I love you, but you cannot deny your love for your son….to yourself." She breaks off there, burying her face in her hands and pillows. I wait a moment, then speak.  
  
"You are a foolish woman. Y-"  
  
"No!" she suddenly screams, pushing herself to a sitting position, glaring hate at me. "You are the foolish one Vegeta! You! You are too foolish to take responsibility! Too foolish to love! To foolish to even accept the love of another! And too damn foolish to admit that you're the fool!"  
  
"Your anger pulls you from your coarse."  
  
"Your pride pulls you from yours."  
  
"That being?"  
  
"To stay, to live here and have a family, one that will love you no matter who you are. A son that will feel pride for his father, no matter his past, and a….a wife that will be honored to honor him…."  
  
"What are pride and honor to me from such lowly scum?"  
  
"I've learned to look past your meaningless insults Vegeta. I still wish to bed with you one last time."  
  
"And I still wish your death and the death of your son."  
  
"Our son!" She's to her feet now, angry little fists clenched at her sides. "Our son you bastard! He is our son, yours and mine! We made him!"  
  
"And you keep him! I will not shoulder the responsibility of a weak half-breed!"  
  
Her eyes cast at the floor, tears freely falling. I know what she'll say next, and now I cannot resist it, I cannot deny it.  
  
"Just one more time."  
  
I advance on her, bringing her into my arms, her lips connecting instantly with mine. I know it's only been hours since I last felt them, but the longing from that time makes it feel longer. No matter my pride I cannot deny my want for this frail little weak earthling, with her aqua hair and deep soulful blue eyes, her tender limbs and creamy white skin. How can any man, no matter what planet they are from, deny their want for such a purely innocent creature? And all evildoers do crave the flesh of the innocent most of all. And this flesh has been declared for only me. How can I deny it now?  
  
I'm on top of her on the bed before I know what's happened. The pants I put on moments earlier are again on the floor, her nightdress crumpled on top of them. I pull my lips from her, savoring in her whimper of protest, and take in all her sensuous curves and flawless skin. If only I can bring this body with me and have it when I wished.  
  
"I'll go," she whispers into my neck out of nowhere. No, she couldn't have possibly heard my-No, that would mean-No, I heard her wrong. "I wasn't going to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" I lift my head, looking her directly in the eyes to pull the truth out.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts."  
  
"And you say you would go with me? Even if you don't know where I am going."  
  
"I have only pain if I stay."  
  
"You'll have pain if you go."  
  
"I have you if I go."  
  
"Woman," I sigh, moving my elbows in to better support myself. "There's no way I am taking you with me, for several reasons. Besides, what's to become of our son if you come? No, don't answer that, it's completely out of the question."  
  
"Why won't you let me be with you? Are you afraid I'll hold you back? It's not like I'm asking for the picture perfect family."  
  
"You're asking for something I cannot do. And further more, will not."  
  
"Why not? I know the decision is debatable for you. I heard you arguing it over in your head all the time. Especially when I give to progress reports on your ship."  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts," I snap, barring my teeth at her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but then a new look comes over her. She's curious. Though of what I'm not sure.  
  
"You-You have….fangs…." She reaches up gently, lightly touching my razor sharp K-9's. Her arm retracts immediately, pressing to her chest.  
  
"Not everything comes with the moon. I HAD a tail too. Until one of your spineless friends cut it off."  
  
"You're like a-a….a vampire."  
  
"A what?" I arch an eyebrow at her. One minute she's hot and bother to get back into bed with me, and now she's all interested in Saiyans. It's a good thing she didn't thing anything was odd about being able to read my thoughts, or she may have found out. Luckily I can block them off to her now that I know she can. But what's it matter? I'm leaving this evening.  
  
"A vampire, you know, blood sucking immortal that can't go out during the day."  
  
I can only stare blankly at her. What IS she taking about?  
  
"Kami, I thought everyone knew what a vampire was."  
  
"Well it's obviously a ridiculous earth thing. And what do you mean 'blood sucking'?"  
  
"They feed off other humans for blood at night, and they're all pale and mysterious."  
  
"And your planet allows such creatures to live?"  
  
"To live!? Oh Kami Vegeta! They're not real! They're make believe, fictional." She's laughing again. Good, maybe she'll forget her silly little attempt to stay attached to me, and the mind reading. I shudder at the thought. It has to be a coincidence.  
  
"Then why bring them up?"  
  
"Because your teeth remind me of them, that's all. What're they for anyway? I'm sure you don't bite your enemies in a battle."  
  
"Quite right."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"They're strictly mating tools, if you must know."  
  
"How so?" She's suddenly very interested in what I have to say. Why can't she just go ask Kakarot and leave me be. And that's exactly what I suggest to her. "He wouldn't know, he grew up on Earth, remember?"  
  
"Instincts don't care. I'm sure his little harpy of a mate could tell you too."  
  
"I'm asking you though."  
  
"And I'll telling you that I won't tell you. Now can I go? Or are you still dead set on bedding with me once more? I have things to do."  
  
"Oh, of course, sorry." She smiles timidly up at me. "How could I forget?" She runs her tiny little hands over my chest, leaving a trail of hot kisses in their wake. Kami can she seduce! Her lips finally make their way back to mine, and I latch onto her, wanting to make the most of the last time I'll be able to bed with her. But who knows, maybe I'll need more equipment in the future and can stop on this miserable planet. I'm sure the woman isn't going anywhere. "Uh, Vegeta?"  
  
I glare down at her. She'd better get going, cause I can hardly tolerate this anymore.  
  
"There's something I think I should tell you."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 8!! Woo! I am so loving this fic! Granted it is mine, but hey, it's good, right? :P I have to say chapter two was my favorite though, you know, the one with the ice cream store and the spork. Heehee. That was genius if I do say so myself, and I do :P…So, what d'you think she's going to tell him? Hmm? And no, before you get any wild ideas in your head, she's not pregnant.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: What's got Bulma so edgy all of a sudden? And what's with her being able to read Vegeta's thoughts? Well, this is when you'll find out. Weee!!!!! 


	9. The Love of the Saiyans

Last time:  
  
I glare down at her. She'd better get going, cause I can hardly tolerate this anymore.  
  
"There's something I think I should tell you."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The woman squirms uncontrollably under me, averting her eyes. She needs to tell me something, but, of course, she feels she should hesitate just to make me madder.  
  
"I don't have all day woman," I say after Kami knows how long.  
  
"I-er-I just thought you should know….I talked to Yamcha about all this the other day-" I wince slightly at the mention of her former lover. What's he got to do with anything? "-and we agreed that if….if you really do leave, then I will marry him, for Trunks' sake."  
  
The words take a moment to register, to sink in. Marry? What was that again? I rake my brain. Oh yes, that stupid excuse for mating that earthlings do, how pathetic. Wait-"Woman, you are not allowed to mate with that weakling."  
  
"Not allowed?" Her brow suddenly narrows. "Who are you to tell me what I am and am not allowed to do? If anyone, it should be ME. I should be telling you that you're not allowed to leave me and your son." Angrily she pushes me away, and only gets off the bed because I allow her to do so, otherwise she'd be trapped under my weight. "I have every right under the sun to marry who ever I wish. I have a duty to provide for my son, something that you would be familiar with. And I'll be Kami damned if I spend the rest of my years alone."  
  
I take a deep breath, watching her as she fumes back and forth across the wooden floor. "Why would you 'marry' the weakling if he and you separated before? What's the point in coming back together when it obviously didn't work?"  
  
"Because as a matter of fact, and this is none of your damn business, he loves me." I flinch at the word. Disgusting. "It was me who left him, he didn't want to split up and was happy to except my offer."  
  
"And why settle for less?"  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm trying to move on?"  
  
"You are mine, no other man can touch you," I said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your's!?" The walls nearly shake with the volume of her voice. "Your's!? I am not YOUR'S Vegeta! I belong to no one, least of all you! You have no right telling me I can and cannot be with who I choose! You're leaving, you leave me no choice!"  
  
"Loyalty knows no bounds."  
  
"I am not loyal to someone who thinks it's right to leave when they feel like it."  
  
"I have to go!" I yell, angry that she will not just give up her stupid argument and realize that there is no better man out there.  
  
"Why? So you can train?" I nodded. "Well, we have plenty of training equipment here, and I could make more and better for you too."  
  
"You could never keep up with me."  
  
"I sure as hell can," she huffs, stopping her pacing and coming to the stance I prefer most; arms crossed over the chest, legs at shoulder width. "Just tell me what to make and I'll do it. I can go to any number of gravity in that stupid room, and I can make training bots that can blow your head off!"  
  
"Ha! A likely story woman. Your training bots are nothing short of abysmal."  
  
"Yes, but it's so nice that things can change isn't it? It's so nice that I can actually make upgrades." She's mocking me now. Dirty weakling.  
  
"I can get better training where I'm going."  
  
"And exactly where are you going? The supreme training center of the universe?"  
  
"Where I'm going definitely does not pertain to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I know I can make bots and other equipment that would leave you speechless." I only stare back at her. "I know I'm the reason you're leaving Vegeta, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Then why mention the tra-"  
  
"Because, you moron, I was seeing if you'd say it yourself, obviously it holds more for you than just distaste. Otherwise you would have said it."  
  
"What do you mean, more than distaste? What are you getting at?"  
  
"That's my business. Anyways, why am I driving you off the planet?"  
  
"With you around I hold responsibility for you and the child, a responsibility that will surely veer me from my training."  
  
"I already told you we can handle ourselves."  
  
"Yes, but you're not a Saiyan, are you?" I hold the same mocking tone she used with me.  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Saiyans are fully responsible for their mates and young."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"It's an instinct induced feeling that comes after the mates are properly mated. And if we were on Planet Vegeta, I assure you that we would be mated. But, seeing as there is no longer a planet, I am free to do as I wish."  
  
"Well then why can't you stay and just not mate-er-fully with me? Whatever that means."  
  
"Because woman, being around you would put my hormones in a frenzy and I would HAVE to mate with you."  
  
"Have to?" She arched an unbelieving eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yes, HAVE to. My instincts would eventually take over my body and force you into submission. Now, as I do not want this, and I'm sure you do not as well, I am leaving to prevent it."  
  
"What did you mean when you said fully mate? The definition of mate that's commonly used on this planet only refers to animals and it's for breeding purposes, not spousal attachments."  
  
"The Saiyan method of mating is far superior to that of earth's. Saiyans mate for life, and there is little that can break them apart; death and betrayal."  
  
"Betrayal? Saiyans are executed for unfaithfulness?" Kami is she ever slow.  
  
"Of course not, how could such a thing be known?"  
  
"Then why do they die?"  
  
"I never said they died. I said death AND betrayal."  
  
"So it's just like earth marriages. Those things break marriages here."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that, because death can, and often is, a result of ones betrayal."  
  
The woman gasps, covering her hand over her mouth. "H-How?"  
  
"The bond is broken, the unfaithful mate becomes weak, can never mate again to regain the strength, and eventually dies. Some have been known to live on, but they are too weak to defend themselves and often end up dying as a result of an attack or disease."  
  
"So….?"  
  
"So, Saiyans' method of mating is superior to earth's."  
  
"How do they bond? I mean, simply coming together in intercourse can't do that, can it?"  
  
"Partially." Her eyes grow wide.  
  
"W-What d'you mean?"  
  
"Stop worrying woman, Kami. My leaving with sever what little was holding us together, and that means you will not be able to intrude upon my thoughts any longer."  
  
She sighs at this.  
  
"How is the complete bond made then?"  
  
"A simple exchange of blood." I point to my sharp teeth.  
  
"You b-bite each other?"  
  
"Why are you so damn worried? I'm not going to try and mate with you. Kami," I sigh heavily, rolling onto my back. "And yes, we do bite each other. But it's not as gruesome are you seem to think. We don't bite to kill, obviously, because what would that accomplish? We would have no mates and the race would die out." The woman opens her mouth to speak, but closes it quickly, obviously not wishing to say what she was thinking after all. Probably going to point out the fact that the race is already gone.  
  
"Yes," her tiny voice squeaks, and I immediately glare at her.  
  
"I told you to stay out of my thoughts." I'm more angry with myself though, for I am not blocking her out as successfully as I can.  
  
"Sorry," she whimpers, taking a few steps back. "You were saying…."  
  
I roll my eyes at her, shoot an angry glare her way, then turn back to look at the ceiling.  
  
"We take a small amount of blood from each other, not much more than a common cut would produce. The bite happens, always, at the croak of the neck-" I point to the space I'm referring to. "-and will remain their always, or until there is betrayal." I pause, breathing deeply. "The mark remains for faithful ones who are together, the unfaithful, and the widows."  
  
"The unfaithful?"  
  
"The ones who are unfaithful keep the make of their mates for a forever reminder of what they did and it also tells any other they attempt to mate with that they are taken. If another tried to bite them, the unfaithful one would die instantly."  
  
"And the one who was cheated on?"  
  
"Their scar fades within months and they are free to choose another mate."  
  
"So Saiyans emphasize more on faithfulness rather than breeding?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why do they mate for life?"  
  
"Because, it's much easier for them to procreate when they don't have to go around looking for someone. This system ensures those who are mated that they will always have their blood carried on."  
  
"Why don't you want a mate?"  
  
"It's useless now, all I will produce is dirty half-breeds." She flinches at my statement for some reason.  
  
"That's why you don't need one," she forces herself to say. "Why don't you WANT one?"  
  
"Because, I don't wish to have any ties with anything so weak."  
  
"And love?"  
  
"It does no exist," I say a little too quickly for my own liking.  
  
"You're denying your love for your own son?"  
  
"I cannot deny what does not exist, now can I? It's like with those vampires you mentioned. Why deny their existence when it's proven?"  
  
"Love is not proven nonexistent."  
  
"Is it proven existent?"  
  
She was silent, finally.  
  
"Exactly. Now, that you have quite wasted my time, I'm going to train before I leave. I trust my ship will be ready when I'm finished."  
  
She nodded, not looking at me. I climbed off the bed, brushed passed her and out the door without looking back. No, it was a horrible idea for her to come with me, what had I been thinking? But her reading my thoughts, why had that happened? The only cases I know of that happening is-No, it didn't happen. That was all a myth, some stupid story a crazes Saiyan came up with.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Flashback:  
  
I'm awoken with a start, swatting at who dared wake me from such a dream; I was king finally and sending an army of Saiyans to wreck havoc on an entire solar system, giving me power over it. I open my eyes and glare at the shivering housemaid who had the misfortune of waking me; they were running thin, I don't like they all fancied their black eyes and concussions.  
  
"Prince Vegeta sir," said the squeak voice of a blue haired maid. She was new. "Your training starts in an hour, but your father wishes to have a word before then."  
  
"A word?" I grumble, pulling myself out of bed. "On what?" I stand, looking up at the housemaid.  
  
"He has mentioned many times about your mating to a worthy Saiyan that would be the Queen."  
  
"Ahh, this again." I slip behind my dressing curtain, where the maid has laid out my armor, and quickly pull it on. "Why must we discuss mating? I will not be of age for nearly eight years."  
  
"Yes, I know, the Saiyan Prince finds his mate at sixteen, but he still wishes you know some things before then, so as to keep your eyes open for the qualities your mate must possess."  
  
"Who are you?" I ask, suddenly wishing to know her name. She seems different from the rest of the maid, her manner much stronger. True, she was shaking before, but now that she was talking, she was comfortable. The question didn't even set her off; she simply smiled and said, "Resadiv."  
  
"And why were you sent this morning? What happened to Ferish?"  
  
"Must I say what you know very well?" I arch an eyebrow at her. Defiant, how unlikely. Maybe that had something to do with her choosing.  
  
I come out from behind the screen, screwing up my head, arms crossed. She falters some, her composure slipping for a moment. "You address me as though I were a mere servant friend."  
  
"Ferish pleaded to be let of your waking duty after she received her thirty-fourth bruise in the stomach. I think she held out much longer than much of the rest."  
  
"That is correct. She was stronger than most, though cracked easily."  
  
"Why can't you wake like your father? He sits up when woken. No arms or legs flailing, no punches or concussions."  
  
"I am not my father. Don't compare him to me," I growl, hitching myself up and setting off to the thrown room where I know I am to meet him. I take the shorter route there, though not wishing to see his at this time of the morning, but rather liking to get to my training more quickly. And as I knew my father would surely drag this out as long as he could until my scheduled training, I only hoped that he said all he wished to say on the matter and that I was done with it after this.  
  
Upon entering the lavishly decorated thrown room, I was immediately noticed by the attendants who bowed to me, clearing a path to my father, with my mother beside him. She looked rather annoyed with the situation, probably feeling as I was, that my father was carrying on too much about mating when I was no near becoming king than I was to having a mate and an heir. But though her face projected an air of annoyance, her appearance was, as always, beautiful and flawless; I wondered how she kept herself so soft looking when she was by far the strongest female Saiyan, who was always training herself hard and going off on missions as much as she could. But still she sat there, after having just arrived home from a mission the night before, her hair done up in swirls and plaits, attached with silver jewelry, rare gems, and pearls. Her dress was long and flowing, blue in color, for my father had advised her that black was not a suitable color for the Queen to wear all the time.  
  
I approached the thrown, bowing, as was custom, to my parents. My mother smiled down at me, then returned to her sour look, starring off into the room at an unknown object. My father, on the other hand, glared down at me as though I'd skipped a training session or something, which I would never do, for they were about the only thing I looked forward to.  
  
"You know why you were called in?" he asked sternly. I wondered absently why he seemed so angry, though could voice this no more than a simple servant; I was not allowed access to certain information regarding missions, wars, etc.  
  
I nod, though when his glare hardens some, I quickly say, "Yes, I was informed, sir."  
  
"Now, it is my duty as your father, and as the king of Planet Vegeta, to inform you of your duties long before you are to carry them out in hopes that you will be fully prepared. As you know your premier purging mission is in a month's time, but in knowing that you are fully prepared, I wish to address a much more distant goal." He cleared his throat, giving me a moment to glance about the room, counting attendants; there were at least fifty, all seemingly doing nothing, just standing about, silent, watching us. I wondered why there were so many there, why they were all awoken so early and to witness my talk with my father. "You are to, as you know, choose a proper mate for the new Queen by your sixteenth year."  
  
"Yes sir," I say so he knows I'm listening.  
  
"But there are certain factors in mating that you must also know, some of which I have told you." He paused, motioning to me.  
  
"She shall be an elite fighter, a pure-blooded Saiyan, whose wits and strength are only matched by my own."  
  
"Yes, very good Vegeta." It was the first time he'd addressed me by name, and I was eased slightly.  
  
"Now, how does one mate?"  
  
"During intercourse the male initiates by biting the female in the appropriate area-" I point to my neck, just above my collarbone. "-where he holds tight until the skin is broken and her blood begins to flow. He takes a sufficient amount of blood, then the female will do the same, thus bounding the pair forever to one another."  
  
"Right. But there is something I wish to warn you about."  
  
"What's that father?"  
  
"Emotions. It will be difficult once mated to ignore certain emotions bonding the two of you, but you must. Many Saiyans have been known to go mad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When two Saiyans bond not for the purpose of creating heirs, but because they want to be together, because they cannot fight the urged to be apart, their lives become more difficult." He glanced at my mother, who sneered back at him. "Your mother and myself are fortunate enough to not have these ties, if so we would have the power to invade each other's thoughts freely."  
  
"How is this difficult sir?" I was slightly confused, never had he mentioned this before.  
  
"If two Saiyans share the minds they become obsessed, they worry about their mate, focusing less and less on their duties and more on what their mate is doing, how they are, and if they are alive or not. They communicate with each other during battles, causing injuries and even deaths."  
  
"What is this emotion that overpowers them so that they cannot simply ignore it?"  
  
"Love, Vegeta."  
  
I had not heard this word before, yet it sounded awful to me. A warrior being distracted by the thoughts of their mate; it was too absurd to be real.  
  
"Love is what bonds them closer than any other Saiyans are bonded. But, let me assure you, it is by no means a good thing. More planets that you will go to will praise such weak emotions. This, you must know, does not happen to all Saiyans. It is all the time being prevented where it can be, one reason why you are to mate at sixteen, otherwise you may find a mate that will cause these emotions to overpower you."  
  
"And the knowing of each other's thoughts, how does that work?" I admit, I was slightly intrigued.  
  
"The one who loves knows the other's thoughts. They usually share their emotions, but sometimes only one can hear the thought after being bonded. It matters not though, I know you will make me proud."  
  
"I wish you mate as soon as I can," I say before he gets the idea that I want such a weak thing. Love? Oh, I must remember this foul thing and never come in contact with it.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I awake with a start, sweating all over. Was I sleeping? How did I fall asleep? I look around, noticing that it was not the case; I had accidentally knocked myself out while training. But what's this? I can see the woman, in my mind's eye, crying in her room, shivering feverishly. And there are words, but she is not speaking them.  
  
"Poor Vegeta. How could his father say such things about love? No wonder he feels that way about it. He doesn't think it's right. But he's wrong, his father was wrong, all the Saiyans who never knew are wrong. Beings need love, no matter what, above all else. It's not weak and dangerous, how stupid! The only reason Saiyans died in battle was because they were not used to the feeling, having never been taught what it was, or they were probably fascinated by it. If they only knew, then things would be so much easier…."  
  
She trailed off in her head, her thoughts blanking and then rounding back again.  
  
How could she? No, she didn't see my dream, no, impossible.  
  
But I have to know, so, without so much as dabbing my sweating face with a drying clothe, I make way to her room. I have to get this over with, I have to sever what little we have, or face the unthinkable.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 9!! Yes! Hey, how'd you like it? How was eight-year-old Vegeta? A little less arrogant yes, but you see, he hasn't battled anywhere but in training rooms yet in that flashback, thus the cockiness isn't at it's fullest.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta confronts Bulma, trying desperately before he leaves to find a way to cut off her flow into his mind. 


	10. Deveron

Last time:  
  
How could she? No, she didn't see my dream, no, impossible.  
  
But I have to know, so, without so much as dabbing my sweating face with a drying clothe, I make way to her room. I have to get this over with, I have to sever what little we have, or face the unthinkable.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As I walk toward the woman's bedchambers, I am continually bombarded with unwanted thoughts and images; the woman as a child, the woman meeting her former weakling mate, the woman meeting myself for the first time on Planet Namek, the first time I advanced myself on her. Shaking my head vigorously, I attempt to clear these thoughts; hopefully me being in her presence will stop them.  
  
"Vegeta," she whimpers in her thoughts. If I hadn't known better, I'd think she was calling me. I get no more then ten steps, when I "hear" her again. "Vegeta, I know you're coming to see me." I stop abruptly, a few doors down from her own. "But don't. I don't want to see you."  
  
"If you didn't want to see me you wouldn't be thinking of me." The thoughts were for myself, not intended to go to her, but it's inevitable, our connect as of now is too strong, another reason for my severing of it.  
  
"Don't you dare come a step closer."  
  
Out of anger I reply. "I will not bend to the demands of simpletons like you, woman." And then suddenly I'm in her room, looking upon her, not merely seeing her through my mind's eye. She's just as she was when I was in the gravity chamber, crumpled on her bed amid a mass of sheets and pillows, her cheeks stained with tears, eyes red from crying.  
  
"I told you to stay out," she says, the words coming from her lips rather than her mind. I sigh at this, comforted by her voice to my ears; this is how it should be.  
  
"One moment I'm the only thing you want, and the next you're demanding I leave. I dare say I will never understand you."  
  
"You don't have to understand me when you're light years away."  
  
"Very true woman. By this time tomorrow I shall be rid of you and all your ties. But as I am still here and as I am partially bonded to you, I have some unfinished business."  
  
"What d'you mean?" she asks, almost frantically, sitting up. Her hair falls messily around her face, strands of it lying across her face; I like this look for her, messy, as if we'd just finished bedding together. "Stop thinking of that and answer me."  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts and I will," I sneer, dropping hard on the bed beside her.  
  
"I cannot simply 'stay out' of your thoughts Vegeta. They come to me, I don't invite them in."  
  
I continue on as if she said nothing. "I am here, though I surely wish not to be, because of a partial bond that we have together."  
  
"How can we have a partial bond when you didn't bite me?" Her question is both accusatory and wondering. What a fine mate she would have made had she been a Saiyan.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
She tumbles backwards, nearly falling to the floor.  
  
"No woman, I did not bite you. Calm down."  
  
She straightens herself back you, glaring daggers at me.  
  
"Then how?" she snaps, her nose twitching in anger.  
  
"I know only what I was told, and this, unfortunately, was not told to me. I do not know why this is occurring. Possibly because you are an alien, or, maybe because we share a child together. Whatever the case, I do not know, I only wish to stop it in its tracks before it becomes too much more of a nuisance."  
  
"Just leave, ok? Go. Go off into space and leave me be."  
  
"I wish it were that simple woman, believe me."  
  
"It is that simple Vegeta. You being apart from me will 'sever the bond' as you say."  
  
"And what if I am in space and can still hear your thoughts?"  
  
"Then you would realize that you should have stayed." She turns from me, arms crossed over her chest, pressing her plump breasts together. "And stop thinking about that. You had your chance this morning."  
  
"What do you mean, 'I would have realized I should have stayed'?" I ask, turning her head to face me.  
  
"I mean, Vegeta, that in the vision I saw of you as a child your father said that mates who are in love can hear each other's thoughts. And we both can hear them, not just me. So-"  
  
"Enough. Not another word about that foul-"  
  
"No Vegeta. Why can't you just admit that you love me? Answering my calls was proof enough, and yet you still deny it."  
  
"Is my ship ready?"  
  
"Yes." Her eyes are mere slits now, glaring at me as those she's trying to harm me with her gaze.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
And without so much as a glance back at the mother of my son, I leave the room, heading for my ship that will take me from this Kami forsaken mud ball.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta!" I turn around at the sound of my name, smirking at the only man whom I can call a friend.  
  
"Terrak," I say, bowing to him. He bows back, as is custom on his planet, then erupts in a flow of words.  
  
"My Deverous (his God)! How long has it been? I swear, I was no sooner becoming a man when you left. I thought I'd never see you again after all these years passed. I hadn't heard word about you and thought the worst. But, as I sat in my study, I heard on the Trans-Gala-Radio that Frieza had been destroyed on Planet Earth. And now, here you are, back on Deveron, in this dirty old bar. Come, to my house, my wife will fix you something better."  
  
"Terrak, my old friend," I manage to say. "Your wife? You've gotten yourself a mate?"  
  
"Ah yes Vegeta." He laughs as he makes way along a path of cobblestones that leads to the town square. "What did you think I would do, wait for you to return to have you at the wedding?" Once to the square, he turns left, then right down a narrow corridor between tall stone and/or mud buildings, then right, then left again, until we are upon his home, just as I remembered it from years ago. "Her name is Serria." He went to open the door, then turned and smiled at me. "We've had a child together as well."  
  
"An heir?" I am quite interested in his progress over the years. I too thought we would never meet again.  
  
"No, no. A daughter. Wella." He is still smiling. A daughter? A female? And he is proud? But I must remember, the ways of Deveron are quite different than the ways of Planet Vegeta.  
  
"They are inside I presume." I can think of nothing else to say. He has changed over these years, yes, but he is still as I remember him. Perhaps it has been my travelings that makes it seem so different. I shall need to try harder to not offend my friend, for he is the only being I can truly trust.  
  
"Yes, inside. Serria is an Inerget, she rarely leaves at all." Ah, now there's something familiar; a being who is killed or near fatally harmed by the rays of the sun.  
  
"An Inerget? But how did you come across her?"  
  
"Actually-" he laughed, pulling the door open and entering the front hall. It looked just as I remembered it; cool stone floor, one black stick chair in the corner, a human sized vase to the right next to a narrow doorway, and another doorway, draped with a scarlet curtain, to the left. "-I met her back in the Savaron where I just happened upon you moment ago."  
  
"The Savaron? At night? What were you doing there?"  
  
"I-well-to tell you the truth Vegeta, if it hadn't been for your leaving I would have never gone there."  
  
"What do you mean?" My leaving? What did that have to do with anything?  
  
"Well, it was about eleven years after you left and I was at home listening to the Trans-Gala, when Frieza's voice suddenly came on. He was looking for you, there was a-"  
  
"-bounty on my head," I finished for him. Ah yes, I remember those days. That was right after I'd left him for good.  
  
"Yes. I thought for sure that he or his Ginyu Force would find you, for you'd been with him for so long that your moves were probably most easy for him to predict."  
  
"And they were. He found me quite easily."  
  
"I went to the Savaron to drown my sorrows. I thought I'd lost my only true friend."  
  
"Terrak, what have I told you about pity?" I scold as we pass through the scarlet curtain, into a large room with painted floors and mirrored walls; his meditation room.  
  
"I know Vegeta. And I thought on that, and I tried to be strong, be the way you taught me. But hearing that was too much."  
  
"And you meet Serria there?"  
  
"Yes. You see, with her being an Inerget she could not enjoy the lively bars during the day and therefore had to go to unsafe ones like the Savaron during the night."  
  
"And what were you doing there tonight, my friend? I'm sure the Trans-Gala gives no more news of me."  
  
"Very true." We were now coming upon the next room, smaller than the last, and lined with ferns and short trees, the ceiling covered in lights and sprinklers. I surmised from the look of it, as I had not seen it before, to have been made for his mate; a sort of indoor outside. "But when you landed my brother Quesser saw you exit the hanger and came right to me."  
  
"And how did you know I was at the Savaron?" I was simply fooling with him now. His smile told me he knew this and he answered most kindly.  
  
"I asked those in the streets if they had seen an alien man with tall hair and armor." He laughed at this. "An old woman I asked said, 'Yes, I saw Prince Vegeta enter the Savaron not two minutes before you come upon me.'"  
  
"Am I still Prince Vegeta here?"  
  
"You will always be Prince Vegeta, my dear friend. Ah, my wife. She is in here." We passed through another curtained doorway, entering a room full of large pillows, tiny pools of water in the floor, and stone archways leading to the rooms that went off it. This room was familiar to me; Terrak's favorite room, one I spent most of my time in when with him. "Serria, my dear."  
  
She stood immediately, her almost white skin contrasting greatly to Terrak's pale blue. She bowed once to me, then smiled and said, "I'm so glad to finally meet you Vegeta. Terrak has spoken most highly of you."  
  
I bow as well. "And his words of you are nothing short of praise."  
  
"Come, come," Terrak says anxiously, pulling me to another room. Serria follows, her long blue skirts dragging on the floor. "My daughter, she will be in here." The next room, another I have not seen before, it quite large and painted all black, with several small circular windows in the ceiling. There are shutters beside these windows so sunlight can be shut out during the day. As I look around, I'm immediately reminded of the woman back on Earth. There are large square holes in the wall to the right, each with doors almost as tall as myself. Some are pulled out, revealing that inside they hold wires or pieces of metal or tools. Along the wall to the left are shelves covered in books of all colors and sizes, possibly all having to do with machinery and mechanics. And in the middle of all this chaos sat a tiny replica of Serria, those her skin was pale blue like Terrak's, telling me that she did not inherit her mother's curse.  
  
"Father, mother," the little girl named Wella said, standing and bowing to her parents; they bowed in return.  
  
"Wella, my darling, there is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
"Prince Vegeta," she said, taking me completely by surprise. She bowed to me as she had her parents and I bowed back, not wishing to be rude to the daughter of my friend. "Forgive me, but I must say you are quite the extraordinary man."  
  
"You know of me?" I ask, glancing down at what she had been tinkering with before we entered the room; a machine that looked much too advanced for such a young child.  
  
"Oh yes. My father buys me lots of books and you are in many of them."  
  
"I am in your books? Which ones?" Since when was I written about? And I hate to admit it, but I was most interested in reading from these books myself.  
  
"Well, I first read about you here and there in Trava-Gala books of which I'm sure you're familiar with." I nod. Trava-Gala books were issued once every five years with updates on the universe and its planets. "You were in a chapter on Saiyans, of course, and another on Frieza, and still another on the Ginyu Force." I nod again, as if to confirm what she had read was in fact right. "After that I told my father I wished to learn more of you. He was quite pleased with this and we traveled to several different planets in search of reference of you."  
  
"And what did you find?"  
  
"Many, many books," she said excitedly with a wide smile, reminding me of Terrak. "Older issues of Trava-Gala and some books on the Cold Empire. It wasn't until we reached Gerock-" I didn't know Gerock was still in existence. I was sure it was blown up after Frieza found out that books, scrolls, and memory discs that he'd banned were being sold under his nose. "-that I found whole books on you."  
  
"Whole books?"  
  
"Yes, three to be exact." She pointed to a collection of three blue, gold, and red books, all of which were very tattered and held together with pieces of metal that I'm sure Wella put there herself. "They were written by the same woman, a woman who admired you greatly. She was a mere servant to Frieza and your father before that, but knew more about you than any other being."  
  
"She knew enough about me to write three books? I dare say I don't believe this."  
  
"You may read them if you like. They're quite fascinating." She scampered over to the bookshelf, retrieving the books and holding them out to me.  
  
"Don't you have these on memory discs?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. They are much too old for that. They were written before you were fifteen."  
  
"Ah, yes, then they are very old. But I do not wish to waste time reading them. Tell me facts this woman has written."  
  
"Your mother fell in love with another Saiyan shortly after your eighth year. She was put to death before your ninth, though your father said that she died on a mission."  
  
I starred blankly at her for a moment, not sure that I'd heard correctly. Then, after several long moments I whispered, "Resadiv."  
  
"Yes," Wella said, looking a little uneasy. "She was your maid up until Planet Vegeta was destroyed, then she was moved to-"  
  
"-Frieza's quarters," I finished for her, leaning back on the balls of my feet. Why in Kami's name would Resadiv write books about me?  
  
Wella smiled timidly at me, then extended her arms, full of the three books, to me again. I took them this time, as she knew I would, and exited the room to read them in peace.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I emerged from Terrak's drawing room, a small room off the other side of the main hall, some two hours later, fully read up on my own history to my fifteenth year. Not a single word of the text had been untrue, and here I thought Resadiv had been loyal to Frieza. That must have been why she disappeared a few years after Frieza destroyed my home planet.  
  
"Forgive me friend," I said to Terrak upon seeing him in his kitchen area, a large circular room a few rooms over from the drawing room. "But I had to see for myself."  
  
"How did you take them?" he asked, smiling, though he looked slightly unnerved.  
  
"I took them as I was supposed to take them. Resadiv knew quite a lot more than she let on."  
  
I look around; the room is just as I remembered it, like so many of the others. In the center, where Terrak and I now sat, was a large circular table surrounded by a circular bench no higher than a foot and covered with several black pillows of velvet. In the center of the table is a large hole lined with stones; it is used to keep food warm, a stone slab is placed over it and the food on top of that when a fire is lit underneath. To my right along the circular wall are copper pots and pans of many different sizes and a large fire pit with a putter cauldron hanging over it. To my left there are more pits in the floor, though covered in stone slabs; there are undoubtedly piles of ice beneath them where they store food. Serria and Wella are nowhere in sight.  
  
"Tell me of your travelings, Vegeta," Terrak said out of the blue, pushing a steaming bowl of liquid towards me. I peer inside the bowl, smirking at its contents; steaming red liquid with cubes of white and black meat in it; Geradon Soup.  
  
"There's not much to tell, Terrak. You know of my traveling to Namek to head off Frieza and my being on Earth when he was killed. I came from Earth to Deveron."  
  
"Who killed Frieza? There are many theories, but no facts in this galaxy. I don't know where to go for the facts, save you."  
  
"My son," I say simply, picking up the bowl and bringing it to my lips. The warm soup soothes my throat as I swallow, and the meat reminds me of long ago days on Deveron when I was still training under Frieza.  
  
"Y-Y-Your son?" Terrak nearly spits his soup all over the table, but manages to swallow before continuing. "You have an heir Vegeta, and you did not tell me?"  
  
"I haven't had the opportunity to tell you."  
  
"How do you have a son when all other Saiyans but yourself and a third class male are dead?"  
  
"So you know of Kakarot?" Terrak nods. "My mate was an Earthling. She and my son are still there."  
  
"Why did you not bring them along?"  
  
"I wish for no attachments. I mated with her during a Mating Cycle and my son was the result."  
  
"You simply left them there?"  
  
"Why is that so hard for you to believe, Terrak?" I'm suddenly getting quite mad at him. "I am not a Dever like you, my customs are different."  
  
"Never did Saiyan custom involve abandoning mate and heir." His voice is hot now as well, with a great deal of accusation.  
  
"I did not come here to be insulted be my friend, Terrak!" I yell, climbing to my feet. "You have no right telling me what I should and should not have done!"  
  
Terrak is now to his feet, hands balled into fists, ready if I attack him. "You're not the man I remember, Vegeta," he breathes heavily, glaring at me with his small white eyes.  
  
"I wasn't a man when you knew me," I sneer back, fully prepared to give this verbal fight my all. "I was thirteen when I last saw you."  
  
"All the same, you're not Vegeta anymore. Frieza has changed you for the worst."  
  
"Frieza has nothing to do with me!"  
  
"The Vegeta I knew was bound by honor. And family means honor, no matter how it comes about."  
  
I fall silent as this, letting his words resound in the walls of my head.  
  
I slouch back into my place at the table, reaching my hands around my bowl of Geradon Soup, but not bringing it to my lips.  
  
"Tell me of her," he said quietly, taking his seat again as well.  
  
"What's there to tell?" I sigh, sipping the soup.  
  
"Fine, then I'll ask. Where did you meet her?"  
  
"Namek."  
  
"Namek?"  
  
"Namek."  
  
"Where on Namek?"  
  
"She had a Dragonball that I wanted."  
  
"And you stole it from her?" He knows me too well.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did you see her again?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Earth? Where on Earth?"  
  
"Everyone on Namek, save Frieza and Kakarot, were wished to Planet Earth. I was among them and ended up in the same area as her. She invited me to live at her house if I wanted."  
  
"After you stole from her and no doubt threatened her?"  
  
"Yes, she's a strong woman."  
  
"Brave. I doubt any Earthling is strong."  
  
"I didn't mean brute strength."  
  
"Ah, my mistake." He smiled at me, telling me I was forgiven for my outburst. I smirked back at him. "You said you mated while in your Cycle?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Did she know this?"  
  
"Yes, it was her idea. She said she was 'helping' me."  
  
"Noble woman."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Why leave her then? She sounds to me to have all the qualities Saiyans look for in a mate."  
  
"She's an Earthling, Terrak, not a Saiyan."  
  
"I'm aware. Bu-"  
  
"Can you hear me Vegeta?"  
  
It was the woman.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 10! Done! Yay! Tell me what you thought. How'd u like Terrak and all them?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: ???????? 


	11. Give Her Love

Last time:  
  
"I'm aware. Bu-"  
  
"Can you hear me Vegeta?"  
  
It was the woman.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I looked around Terrak's kitchen, as if expecting the aqua haired vixen to be standing next to the cauldron, arms crossed and angry. But the only beings the room held were myself and my alien friend. I sighed deeply, glaring down at my soup; was I hearing things?  
  
"Vegeta, please, if you can hear me, answer me."  
  
There it was again; I wasn't imagining it, she was calling out to me.  
  
"Vegeta, is something wrong?" Terrak asked, narrowing his brow in confusion. I must have been mumbling to myself.  
  
"I-er-no," I falter some, but regain my composure and take a large gulp of soup.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem slightly off. Are you ill?"  
  
"Ill?" I shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Now what were you saying?" Anything to get off the subject.  
  
"I-well, we were discussing your mate-er-former mate."  
  
"Ah, yes. As I said, she is an Earthling, not a Saiyan. Unworthy."  
  
"Unworthy of what?" Terrak's mind was now completely on our conversation again; good. "Unworthy of bedding with you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then what?" he snapped, his anger rising again.  
  
"Unworthy of being my mate. Only a Saiyan is worthy of that."  
  
"Yet you share a child together. It sounds to me that she already is your mate." He sighed deeply, pushing his bowl of soup away. "I'm disappointed in you, Vegeta."  
  
"Disappointed?" I laugh, sipping some more soup; my appetite is suddenly back. "My, my, I never thought I'd see the day. Terrak, my friend, you must understand. I could not very well be tied down by Earthly connections when my purpose is far greater."  
  
"Far greater purpose than caring for and defending your mate? Like what?"  
  
"L-"  
  
"I hardly see anything more important than your duty as a mate and a father. Frieza is gone; your own son killed him. Are you not proud of his accomplishments? Is he not worthy of your presence? Had your training to him all been just to prepare him for your departure?"  
  
"I did not train him."  
  
"Did not-Then how-?"  
  
"He was from the future," I sigh, knowing this conversation will drag on like this for quite sometime. I should have known better than to mention that foul half-breed.  
  
"He's not foul!" I hear the woman snap, as if she's right beside me. I ignore her though, trying to focus all my thoughts on Terrak. I will deal with her in private, later. "Fine, deal with me later. I'll be here."  
  
"The future?" Terrak raised an eyebrow at me. "Earth has achieved time travel already?"  
  
"No, I said he was from the future. He and his mother built a time machine in the future. He traveled back in time, killed Frieza, and warned us about another threat."  
  
"How old was he then?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The-a-er-both."  
  
"The infant was just that, an infant. My future son was 15 or 16 years old, hard to tell."  
  
"And his trainer?"  
  
"Kakarot's half-breed, of the future."  
  
"And what was his warning?"  
  
"Kami," I groan, but proceed in explaining the events that took place on Earth from when Trunks first came to the past, all the way until the androids and Cell were defeated.  
  
"You've lead quite an amazing life on Earth, Vegeta. Why leave? I daresay adventure seems to follow you."  
  
"I left to live without bounds. Why can't you understand that? All my life I've had bounds, and now that I am finally free, I have you here, telling me to go back into bondage."  
  
"No, I'm telling you to do what you know in your heart is right. And don't sneer at that, I know you have a heart Vegeta, if not we would not be friends." He sighed, grabbing back his soup, its contents probably near cold by now. "All I'm saying is that having a family does not bind you the way you were bound with Frieza. He held you prisoner, against your will. I doubt your former mate did more than ask for you to stay."  
  
"My being there, having them to be responsible for, holds me tighter than Frieza ever did. I cannot put myself willingly back into that."  
  
"You act like it's a bad thing that you have a lovely mate and a son who love you. Can't you see that their hold is a good one?"  
  
"I cannot have any hold, Terrak. I need to live as I always wanted, and now is my chance. I came here to see you, to stay with you for a short time, and then I'll be on my way, living my life according to me."  
  
"And what will you do? What's out there for you Vegeta? Are you planning on creating a new Planet Vegeta, a new empire of murders and purging?"  
  
"My plans are for myself alone."  
  
"What kind of a life is that, jumping from planet to planet, having no stability? Wasn't the reason you wanted immortality to kill Frieza? And now, now that he's gone, what else does the universe hold for you?" I was about to speak, when he continued. "I think it's time you settled down Vegeta. Nothing bad can come from that." Again I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "What would you have done after you killed Frieza, after you achieved immortality? What meaning would life have?"  
  
"Why are you pushing this so?" I growl. "My life is not up to you to decide. You made your decisions based on what you thought was right, and that's how I make mine."  
  
"And you believe that abandoning your former mate and son is the right thing?"  
  
"It's the only thing."  
  
"Only thing? And nothing that I mentioned is able to be done? You can't get back in your ship, go to Earth, and do exactly as I've said? No, you're right, that's too damn difficult." His was furious now, eyes narrowed darkly at me, as he stood and discarded his bowl in a barrel behind him. "I guess you're too weak for something like that."  
  
"Listen to him you fool!" Again the woman interrupts me. Is there no escaping her?  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts!" I yell aloud by accident, causing Terrak's eyes to widen. He looked at me for a long moment, then a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
"I understand now," he sighed, with a hint of laughter. "You are not running because you do not love her, you're running because you DO!" His laughter rang in my ears like a million shooting kai blasts, piercing my drums. When his laughter died down, he continued, oblivious to my anger. "My, my Vegeta, I would have never thought that possible. You, the mighty Saiyan Prince, in love with an Earthling. But ah! Here's the evidence; you can hear her thoughts and she can hear yours." His face softened into a smaller smile, his voice no longer laughing. "Go home to her Vegeta and stop running from what you fear."  
  
"Fear!?" I roar. "Fear!? My leaving had nothing to do with fear!"  
  
"Ah, but it did, my friend." His voice regained a slight chuckle. "In my book travels with my daughter we found many references to Saiyan love, all of which said that Saiyan fear love for many reasons; they do not understand it, they were taught it was bad, they were taught it can cause death in battle. But where are you going to battle, Vegeta? Why do you need to battle when you can live in peace? Wasn't the point of killing Frieza to have just that?"  
  
I was silent, glaring angrily at him. Who did he think he was, telling me such things? I'm a Saiyan, I know my history, I know what I am to do. And what I am to do does not involve that onna or her dirty son!  
  
"What do you know of a warrior's duties?" I finally say, not being able to think of anything else. "You've lived your entire life in peace. You're too comfortable in it. If you had just one moment of the battle field-"  
  
"It has been many years since we've seen each other Vegeta. Don't assume so much."  
  
"What am I assuming?"  
  
"That I have not been in battle."  
  
"Have you? When? Who attacked Deveron? Why did I now know of this?"  
  
"Vegeta," he laughed. "How could you have known of this? From what you told me, while I was in battle, you were training or in battle yourself, paying no attention to anything but that happenings on Earth." He paused, then continued. "Deveron was attacked by some rogue Hellaferfs. They we traveling through and ran out of some supplies and decided to purge here." He paused again, taking a deep, almost painful looking, breath. "I alone fought for our family. I made Serria stay home, for not one week before the attack, she had given birth to Wella." He looked up at me, a stern look in his eyes. "The ONLY reason I was able to stay alive was knowing that if I did I would see my wife and daughter again. That's what I had that was worth fighting for, worth living for. What do you have now that's worth living for, Vegeta? What does the universe hold that could ease a warrior's heart? Do you plan on going into battle on another battle, simply for the thrill? Where can you go, Vegeta, that the planet does not recognize and fear your name?"  
  
"Being in battle once does not make you a warrior."  
  
"And what was that you were going to say before, about 'one moment on the battle field'? I think my time constitutes as that. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be wrong this time. The only thing I will believe is that you fear returning, for you fear love and acceptance that you've never known before."  
  
"The only thing I fear, Terrak, is not being able to hold my temper long enough to keep from killing you," I growl, gripping the edges of the table in hopes of keeping myself rooted to my seat.  
  
"Then I suggest you leave." His eyes were narrowed at me as he said this, then lifted his arm and pointed at the doorway. "I will not have such things under my roof." His glare softened some, as I stood, and he said, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Vegeta, but I cannot stand by and say nothing while you make the worst mistake of your life. I only hope you realize I'm right before it's too late." He bowed respectfully at the waist, eyes now beginning to gleam in sadness. "I wish you well, old friend."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ok, what do you want, woman?" I ask in my mind, settling down in my chair in the ship's control room. I am still bitter about how things were left with Terrak, but I could not stay there a moment longer.  
  
"Er-a-Vegeta?" comes her reply. I must have woken her; oh well.  
  
"No, it's Kami," I grunt, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well it's about time." Her mind's voice is angry now, fully awake. "Where the hell have you been? Where are you? Why wouldn't you answer me? What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Deveron. Space. Didn't want to. You."  
  
"You're such an ass, you know that?"  
  
"Is that all you contacted me for?"  
  
"Come home, Vegeta," she nearly whimpers, suddenly soft and saddened. "I don't want to marry Yamcha."  
  
"I have no place there."  
  
"Your place is as father!" she snaps, angry again. "Weren't you listening to a word your friend said? I could hear all his thoughts as you heard them, Vegeta. I know what was said and he is right, about everything. Why can't you just see that?"  
  
"Did you not listen to a word I said? If you had, you'd know exactly why I am not returning, and never will!"  
  
"You're so pathetic. And here I thought you were strong."  
  
There's a suddenly feeling of loneliness, as if being disconnected from the Earth telephone. She's gone now, I can feel it, somehow blocking me out, focusing her thoughts elsewhere. I reach to grab something of her, a thought that will tell me what's happened, but I find nothing. She must have been training herself since I was away.  
  
"Damn woman," I mutter, glaring out the window into open space. Who the hell did she think she was? And Terrak? I don't see him for decades and he thinks he can tell me what to do? Has the universe turned upside down?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The woman is crawling towards me, a devilish smirk on her face, decked out in one of her lacy outfits that leave hardly anything to the imagination; luckily though I do not need to imagine.  
  
"Vegeta," she purrs in her husky voice that she uses when we bed together.  
  
I smirk up at her as she climbs onto of me, straddling my hips, her warm thighs pressing against my skin. She smiles at this, leaning down to capture my lips with her own, giving me her intoxicating kiss. I don't know how I could have thought of refusing her before when my body needs her so badly right now.  
  
"This had got to go, woman," I whisper, pulling at the thin straps of her lingerie.  
  
"Ah, ah, ahh, Vegeta." She slaps my hands away and hops off of me.  
  
"Wo-"  
  
"Shh." Her voice seems to lull me into submission, and I watch with wide eyes as she begins to peal off her garment with such agonizing slowness that I almost jump up and rip it off her. The lace passes over her breasts, causing them to topple into place, plump with perky nipples, showing her want. She gets midway to her hips, but stops, smirking at me.  
  
"Tell me Vegeta," she purrs. "How much do you want me?"  
  
I swallow a painfully large gulp in my throat, finding my mouth suddenly dry, my voice completely gone.  
  
She leans over me, breasts touching my bare chest, breathing steady. Her hair frames her face in a way that makes me want her even more; messy for the most part, but soft and good smelling. And HER scent; KAMI! It's driving me mad! I can almost taste her sweet juices they are so thick in the air. I know her want, her need, for me, just as she surely knows mine for her by the bulge in my ever tightening night bottoms.  
  
"Come now Vegeta." Her voice is huskier, bending me more and more into a drooling hormone driven savage. "I need to know," she breathes, rubbing her hands over her hot flesh, playing with the rim of her lingerie, teasing me.  
  
"I can't stand another moment without you woman!" I grab her, pulling her forcefully atop of me, her soft breasts pushing up against my chest. I go for her remaining clothing, ripping it off to reveal-  
  
I shoot up in bed, covered in a passion sweat, my mid-section showing the effects of the memory dream. Why did such pleasurable thoughts have to enter my mind? Why could I not just be left alone to live my life as I saw fit? Why was everyone telling me to go against my better judgment and do what I do not wish to do?  
  
"Nice memory, eh Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up woman."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Flashback:  
  
My father has summoned me to his chambers, a most unusual occurrence, for I have always had to meet him in the throne room. Resadiv is accompanying me there, another first, of which I am quite curious about. Something has happened, that much I know for sure, for what other reason can there be? If this were ordinary I would be heading for the throne room, alone.  
  
Upon entering his chambers, I notice straight away that my mother is there, seemingly happy, though her eyes suggest great pain. I make to go to her, but am pulled back, my father grabbing by ceremonial cape and fling me in the opposite direction.  
  
"Stay back from her, Vegeta," he warns, sending her an angry glare. Now I am beyond confused. Why can't I speak to my own mother? Stay back from her? When has he ever used that command with me?  
  
"Father, what is going on? Why are we meeting here, in your bedchambers? Why is mother-?"  
  
"Silence Vegeta. You are to listen from here on out, is that quite understood?"  
  
I nod my head, telling him that I understand, but my mind is still on my mother, who is starring off as she sits in a straight-backed chair in the corner. I glance around the room quickly, taking in everything, for I have never been permitted here before; there is a large four-poster bed in the center of the room, draped in fine fabric of royal blue and trimmed with gold, a large hand-carved wooden desk where the straight-backed chair should be, an armoire, several statues and paintings of Saiyan royals and warriors, three other doors than the one I entered, a dozen and a half servants, all who looked positively terrified, and a man, dressed in third-class warrior armor, bound in chains and held at the arm by a guard, who I have not seen before.  
  
"There are going to be some drastic changes around here, of which I have no control over." He sighed deeply, shooting another glare at my mother. Why was he so angry with her? Sure, they didn't get along sometimes, but she must have done something very unSaiyan-like to receive such heated looks. "Your mother," he sneers at the word, "has become involved in acts that have disgraced the Saiyan name and the royal blood-line. For her disservices she will be dealt with in the only way fit; execution."  
  
I gasp audibly, covering my hand over my mouth. No, this is not happening, he did not just say what I think I heard. I am dreaming, Resadiv will come soon, she will wake me, this will all be over in moments.  
  
But it is not a mere nightmare, and I know this, for my mind could never create such a horrid vision, such an undesirable fate.  
  
My father continues as if I have no moved an inch. "She was caught, this evening, fornicating in the chambers of this man." Again he sneers, this time as the word "man", and gestures to the third-class warrior in shackles. "It is my duty, and pleasure-" His lips curl into a smirk. "-to discard of both your mother and her accomplice. Forgive me, son, for taking her away, but I have a duty to protect you."  
  
"Protect him from what, Vegeta?" my mother says, obvious snore in her voice; she and my father never held each other's company well, I rarely saw them smile. "I am not likely to harm my own son, and neither is Karrok." She too gestures to the third-class. "Tell him why you're really doing this."  
  
"Silence!" he finally shouts, balling his fists so tight I see sparks flicker near them.  
  
"Vegeta, darling." She is speaking to me now. "Your father is sentencing me to death because he is jealous of Karrok, and ashamed of me going behind his back. He cannot deal with any defiance, therefore I am to be rid of." She smiles warmly at me, then adds, and she sneers at my father, "He fears love, Vegeta. I only hope you are not such a coward as him."  
  
"I said, silence!" My father is nearly the end of his patience. Soon kai blasts will be shooting around the room. "Guards, take them away. We are through here."  
  
"Remember my words Vegeta!" my mother shouts as she's being forced from the chambers.  
  
I reach my hand out to her, but am pulled back roughly and thrown to the floor.  
  
"Mother!" I finally call after her, tears welling up in my eyes; but it is too late, she's already gone.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 11!!! Weee!! Woohoooooo! How'd you like it? Yes, I realize not a lot happened, but a lot of information was given. And you got another lovely flashback. It might help explain some things, I hope, but they're for you to figure out, muhahahaha!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Hmm…. 


	12. Mother Dearest

Last time:  
  
I reach my hand out to her, but am pulled back roughly and thrown to the floor.  
  
"Mother!" I finally call after her, tears welling up in my eyes; but it is too late, she's already gone.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
***************************************************  
  
I'm beginning to hate having such a good Saiyan memory. It seems that everyday I'm away from the woman, I have more and more memory dreams. It's becoming unbearable, but, luckily, I'll be landing soon and then I can begin my training. Though I shouldn't be starting this soon, I should still be on Deveron, sharing stories with Terrak; his mention of his time in battle was most intriguing to me, though I was angry at the time. Damn woman! It's her fault all these things have happened. If it wasn't for her I would have been off that Kami forsaken mud ball much earlier.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." And that was another thing, the woman has developed an annoying habit of communicating with me frequently, as if she's reminding me of our unfortunately unsevered bond. "Well, of course that's why I keep contacting you. How else do you think I'll get you to come home?"  
  
"You say it as if you think it'll happen. Foolish woman."  
  
"Ah, but it will. That's just the thing. You even know it right now, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it. You're looking to shock me. Well, let me just say that nothing you do anymore shocks me."  
  
"Kami, you're exactly right," I sighed sarcastically.  
  
"I-I-I am?"  
  
"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "And next I'll be making peace with Kakarot, and we'll train together like good old friends."  
  
"Ass," she snorts before her connection with me is broken with its usual sudden dead air.  
  
Finally, I'm alone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
My mother is sitting before me, high up on her thrown, the insolent Karrok at her side; they are both smiling. Why is it that I see them every time I close my eyes now? It's as if they are haunting me from the grave, pulling these memories from my brain and forcing them to the front so I am forced to view them over and over, every time my eyes are closed. I dread sleep now, and only go to bed when I'm in absolute need of rest. And then, the moment my eyes are closed, my mother and her male concubine are looming before me. Sometimes I see my father, always dressed in ceremonial attire, a red cape of velvet or silk, something fine, something he would never dream of wearing into battle. Though my mother dressed more like a warrior than he did, always pulling back her hair so she almost appeared like a man, her armor having a rougher, more worn look to it; never a cape and never gold; my father wore gold tipped boots, the same as I have worn before.  
  
I open my eyes and my mother and Karrok fade from my vision, leaving only the blank ceiling. Why can't I escape these images? What do they mean? Is my mother trying to tell me something?  
  
No.  
  
I shook my head and closed my eyes, there had to be a reason, something triggered these images, and that dream I'd had.  
  
"Vegeta, my darling," came my mother's sweet voice as she descended the steps from the thrown, her gown flowing beautifully behind her; it was the first time I'd heard her voice while not in a dream, while simply closing my eyes. This wasn't a memory, this had never happened before. "Life does not carry you well. You are hurting. I wish I could have been around to teach you better."  
  
I snap open my eyes, trying to rid myself of her face, but it was as if she was imprinted on the ceiling, her face starring down at me with her odd smile, a smile of a woman who never smiles.  
  
"Leave me!" I yelled at the image of her. "Leave me!"  
  
"Vegeta, please listen to me."  
  
"Leave me!" My eyes are closed again and she's there, clearer than with my eyes opened, her black eyes glistening in the light on hundreds of unseen candelabra.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you, what I warned you of, when I was sent to my execution?"  
  
I nod, for it's the only thing I can do and still feel sane.  
  
"Your father has no doubt brainwashed you away from these thoughts." It was not a question. "Well, of course he has, he was an arrogant fool, exactly the way you turned out to be."  
  
"How dare you!" I retort before I can stop myself.  
  
"You're arrogant and heartless just like your father, and look how he turned out. Dead!"  
  
"You loved and you're dead! What does that tell me!?" I'm too angry with my own imagination to realize she wasn't even there.  
  
"I didn't die because of my ignorance. I'm dead because of your father's! He did this to me!"  
  
"You did it to yourself! If you hadn't gone off to be that third class scum's harlot, he wouldn't have had to kill you!" I was gripping the sheets of the bed I was so angry.  
  
"Listen to what you're saying Vegeta," she sighed. "You know how unhappy I was, both myself and your father. And I found happiness with Karrok. I died happy, knowing I chose what was right for me, not what the Saiyan society deemed worthy. Could you say that, if you died today? Could you say you died happy?"  
  
I tried to block her out, to push all thoughts and visions of her away, the way the woman always did with me, but it was no use, the images were too strong, she was too strong.  
  
"How are you speaking to me?" I demand stupidly, but I already know the answer.  
  
"Otherworld, of course," she replied, as if we were having a normal conversation.  
  
"Why now? I don't need you now!"  
  
"And you needed me before?"  
  
"Kami," I grunt, opening my eyes to glare at her blurry picture.  
  
"What did you need me for before?"  
  
"What do I need you for now?"  
  
"Your mate."  
  
"Kami. You're so ignorant mother." I close my eyes to get a better picture of her shocked expression. "Can't you see that I want nothing to do with her or her blasted son?"  
  
"Yes, well, I've been watching you for your entire life from here, when I'm not training of course. You think I don't know of the unique bond you share?"  
  
"Leave me."  
  
"I will not. Not until you return to her. Stop depriving yourself of what you need most! You're not a martyr for love, Vegeta!"  
  
"Love is nothing to me! I despise the word!"  
  
"Ahh," she sighed, as if a thought had suddenly come to her. "Your father's son. He's taught you every possible thing he can that'll steer you from loving another. But he's failed, hasn't he? For you love this Bulma woman, you know this."  
  
"I know that you are getting on my nerves. I don't remember you being this pesky."  
  
"Insults can't turn me away. I'm going to get this through your thick skull."  
  
"You watched me die and still you did nothing." Her face softens, as if I've hurt her. Good, I hope I have. She has no business prying into my life now; she's been gone for too much of it to have any say in what I do.  
  
"I was bitter then, Vegeta." Her voice was small and sad now, quite a change from her angry and accusing voice I'd heard throughout the first eight years of my life. "I was angry that your life had been so meaningless and shallow, that your only ambition was to conquer Frieza and become immortal. Life isn't about power."  
  
"What would you know? You're a woman." I regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. What was I saying? What did her being a woman have to do with anything? Kakarot claimed to love his harpy and he's a man, granted he's a moron, but still a man. "Forgive me mother. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I pity your mate, Vegeta. And I pity you." Again I receive that horrible dead air that comes so abruptly I haven't the time to prepare for it.  
  
"Pity me?" I laughed stupidly, as if some brain-dead crony were around to laugh with me.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It's been days since the woman or my mother has made contact with me. Good. That's the way it should be. My mother is dead, and the woman is as good as dead. I don't need them in my life, screwing everything up when I've finally reached the point in my life I've been striving for since Frieza; freedom. Free from bondage, free from responsibilities, free from everything.  
  
But freedom is quiet, dreadfully quiet. For the past few days I've been sitting, starring out the front window of my ship, my own breathing soundly painfully loud when I sigh or yawn. No one ever mentioned the silence to me when they spoke of freedom.  
  
I try to occupy myself now and again, tinkering with spare parts for the ship, making little machines that spin around in circles; there aren't enough wires or pieces of metal to make something useful, but at least it keeps my mind focused. I can sit on the cold tile floor of the control room and create and take apart and create and take apart and create and take apart little spinning machines for hours. Soon enough my stomach kicks in and I eat, though I try to focus all my thoughts on the little spinning machines. I try not to think about my training, those thoughts always bring me back to childhood or training secession on Earth; I'll worry about those thoughts when I can actually train.  
  
"Stupid thing," I mutter, poking the little machine I just made, trying to get it to move. "What's wrong with it?" I pick it up and open it's tiny hatch on the top, checking the wires to make sure they're hooked up right. I notice right away that I switched the green and blue wires. I fix the problem, then flick the switch on the side; it immediate jumps to life, it's tiny stick-like legs unfolding so it can stand and walk about in circles; it reminded me of an Earthling food, a hamburger, but with twig legs. It's different from the other machines I've made, for those were beginning to bore me and cause my mind to wander; this little creation took me seven hours to complete and was much more complex than the other ones.  
  
I gather up the mechanical hamburger and carry it to the table, dropping it on its side. It struggles for a moment, then pulls itself upright and begins it's laps around the salt and pepper shakers. I keep my mind focused on the little machine and the food I'm about to put on my plate, pushing any unwanted thoughts away as quickly as they come rushing at me.  
  
Giving into temptation, I choose hamburgers for my dinner, and quickly start the task of devouring them all, while watching the metal burger walk in circles, thinking of how I can make it do more.  
  
"I didn't know you were so handy."  
  
"Damn," I mutter, swallowing a hard lump of burger. "I thought you'd decided to leave me be."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You'll tire of it in a few months, when you finally realize I'm not returning."  
  
"Your mother is an amazing woman."  
  
I was so shocked and so completely unprepared for that statement to come out of her mouth, that I spit all the contents of my mouth all over the table, knocking the tinker machine over.  
  
"We just had the best conversation. You were so cute when you were a boy."  
  
"You're not allowed to talk to her!" I snap before I realize that I can't control who my mother speaks to, for it was her choice to contact the woman.  
  
"Oh be quiet. We only talked and she showed me her memories of you. Kami. Don't be so uptight."  
  
"You're such a hypocrite," I sigh, taking a huge bite of another burger.  
  
"Me? How?" she laughs; I can almost see her face.  
  
"You used to banish me from seeing you, simply because you didn't wish for my company, and I would leave you alone. And here you are, doing the same to me, though you're going way out of line."  
  
Before she can answer I cut off out connection to one another, pushing as hard as I can all the thoughts, images, and memories of her out of my mind. See how she likes being cut off so abruptly.  
  
I finish my meal, and feeling fully renewed and quite awake, I set to the task of disassembling the hamburger machine to create something more complicated. I take my usual seat on the floor of the control room, and immediately begin gutting the little tinker, tossing its innards on the floor.  
  
"Approaching a meteor shower," the mock feminine voice of the computer drones. I ignore it; I'd traveled through four others before this one, and none had been a threat as the ship told me it would be. I grab for the screwdriver, though instead end up being hurled into the side of the control panel.  
  
"What the h-" The ship shakes violently, and I immediately jump to my feet, checking the controls and trying to figure out what was going on; I'd completely forgotten about the meteors, until I saw them zooming by the ship, missing the window by mere inches. I attempt to manual override the system and steer the ship out of the way, but there's a problem, the ship won't listen to my commands. I continue pounding in codes, but all I see is ERROR in neon red letters. Furious, I slam the control panel, my fist easily breaking through the thin metal. I rip it from the panel, ignoring the excessive blood that dripped from it and onto myself and the floor. "Damn useless piece of shit!" I howl, pushing the buttons again, trying desperately to override the automatic maneuvers. But it's no use, I think, as I feel the ship begin to plummet; I'm done for.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta," I hear faintly, though the voice seems to be cloudy and distant. I try to open my eyes to see whose calling my name, though only find brilliant white light. "Vegeta." The person is male, I know for sure. But who? And how do they know my name? And where am I? "Vegeta, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," I say, but they don't seem to hear me, and continue calling my name. "Yes," I say louder; this time I'm heard.  
  
"Vegeta! It's Terrak! I came as soon as I heard. You're fine, you'll be fine."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I hiss; I hate being completely clueless as to what's going on. I still can't see him, only the light. "And why are the lights so bright?"  
  
"Well-er-you see," he mumbles. "Something-er-happened and er-"  
  
"Spit it out already!" I know I haven't the strength to yell, though I don't know what's happened to me, but I strain my voice anyway.  
  
"When your ship crashed something hit a nerve in your brain."  
  
"And?" His abrupt pause wasn't helping my anger. But wait, what was he doing here? I was too far from Deveron to have crash-landed there. What in Kami's name was going on?  
  
"You have a rare blindness. Sort of a reversal, you see bright light instead of pitch darkness."  
  
I couldn't speak, no words came to my mind except: blind.  
  
I was blind? Me, the warrior prince of the Saiyan race, blind? No. Impossible. It was too bizarre to fathom. He was wrong; he was only toying with me. He should turn off those lights before I get too angry with him.  
  
"The doctors are searching for a cure, they're working tirelessly."  
  
"What doctors?" I groan, refusing to believe that I'd lost my vision in a stupid ship accident that didn't even take my life.  
  
"The Maydel Doctors."  
  
"Maydel? I'm on MAYDEL?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I took the soonest ship I could when I heard; the Trans-Gala comes in quite handy."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Weeks."  
  
"WEEKS!?"  
  
"You were in a coma for a few weeks. They were afraid to operate while you were out. Your condition isn't serious enough that you'd need surgery to live, though you will need it to function to your liking."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Your paralyzed from the neck down," Terrak sighed. "But," he began before I could retort, "the doctors can bring you back to normal; they're quite advanced. You'll be back to your feet in no time."  
  
"And training?"  
  
"Yes, of course, training as well. But-er-your blindness will take some-er-some getting used to."  
  
"I'm not blind," I huff, attempting to cross my arms, though find they are not moving as I'm commanding them to. What in Kami's name was I going to do now?  
  
************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 12!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm awesome! :P I was just typing a long, doo doo doo, when this idea of his ship crashing and him being injured popped into my head. Poor Vegeta, he's blind! L They best find a cure for him! Oh wait, heehee, I control that. But I'm not telling :P Hope every liked my chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta struggles to do the simplest tasks after surgery. (He needs a damn regeneration tank! Grr!) 


	13. Mother Knows Best

Last time:  
  
"Yes, of course, training as well. But-er-your blindness will take some-er-some getting used to."  
  
"I'm not blind," I huff, attempting to cross my arms, though find they are not moving as I'm commanding them to. What in Kami's name was I going to do now?  
  
****************************************************  
  
"This is fucking useless!" I snap, hurling the electric pen the Maydel nurses had given me. "Why do I need to be able to write?" No one answered. "Hello!"  
  
"Vegeta, you're awake." It was Terrak. Where had he been these past few days?  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Serria and Wella came a few days ago and Wella was very ill, I was helping to care for her."  
  
"Why are these damn doctors making me do these useless writings? I can't even see, how am I supposed to write?" Over the past few days I've come to grips with my temporary blindness, though Terrak seems shifty when I speak of it; he doesn't believe there's a cure, but I know better, I've found there's a cure for everything, you just need to know what planet to look on. The only problem is I didn't know of any condition like mine.  
  
"That's why the pen is electronical, so you can hear what you're writing. You need to develop your motor skills before they'll allow you out of bed." That was another stupid thing about Maydellian society, their medical technology is far less advanced than Planet Vegeta's was, they don't even have regeneration tanks, that could take care of my condition if fractions of the time this is taking. They're insane, I don't need to be able to write.  
  
"I shouldn't even be in bed, I can move just fine. I've already had surgery, I'm not paralyzed anymore."  
  
"The last time you tried getting out of bed you fell into a tray of needles and sedated three nurses. I think it's best that you wait. What harm will come from that?"  
  
"I'm missing valuable training time."  
  
"You can't train if you can't walk, let alone see. You're going to need to do a lot of work that'll take a lot of time before you can even begin to train again, and even then it'll be one of your biggest challenges. I don't see you ever in battle again."  
  
"Silence." I'd heard enough. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to be able to participate in battle anymore. That's what I lived for, without that I would be—No. I don't have to think on it, it won't happen.  
  
"I have something for you." He never did heed my words.  
  
"What?" Damn white-blindness. I'm getting so sick of seeing the same thing over and over, day after day; I never did like the light much.  
  
"A book."  
  
"Perfect Terrak. I can get so much use out of a book when I can't see." I roll my eyes, wondering if I'm even looking in the right direction.  
  
"It's a book written by Frieza, you're in it."  
  
"Ha! Frieza write a book? That's mad."  
  
"Well he didn't actually write it, it was written down for him, but they are his words. I have a memory disc that I can hook audio up to so you can read it. I think you'll be quite amused."  
  
"Whatever," I huff, snatching for the book. He places it right in my hands. Smart move.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Frieza's book turned out to be amusing, as Terrak had said. The stupid lizard, denouncing my every move to make himself look good. He even went as far as to say he'd killed me, knowing no one could or would correct him. I laughed outright at that part, frightening several of the doctors and nurses into squeals and yelps; at least I can still instill fear in weaklings.  
  
Terrak's mate and his fiery little daughter came to "visit" with me shortly after I finished the book. I was quite surprised by their presence, especially since Terrak was absent. His mate said little, commenting here and there on unimportant things, and generally being unsocial, their daughter on the other hand I couldn't get to shut up. She went on for what seemed like hours about subjects I dared not ask questions about so not to continue her rampage. It was only after Terrak arrived with my dinner that she snapped her jaw shut and left.  
  
"How much longer?" I groan as he hands me my tray. I poke at the meal, satisfied that they were giving me more solid foods.  
  
"Have you tried walking since the last time?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Damn legs," I mutter, snatching at a piece of food that turned out to be a Gerut, the Maydel equivalent to an apple.  
  
"They still aren't working for you?" He was cautious in his way of asking, but knew I'd get angry either way and asked anyway.  
  
"No."  
  
"What did the doctors say?"  
  
"More damn surgery. It's so ridiculous. I'm a warrior, not a damn invalid. I should be out hunting, not waited on."  
  
"May I ask you a question, old friend?" Old friend? I thought he'd given up on that after our not so friendly departure.  
  
"If it's about the woman, then no." He hadn't mentioned her since he arrived, and I sensed he was dying to.  
  
"Why not? What are you afraid of? I only wanted to ask you if she's contacted you since the accident."  
  
"No, she hasn't, ok?"  
  
"Can you contact her?"  
  
"You act like I've tried." I cross my arms, suddenly not very hunger anymore.  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"I must be hearing things. You didn't just ask me to contact her, you're not that stupid."  
  
"Stop it Vegeta. I only ask because if you can't then the accident severed your bond for you, you won't have to do it on your own." I'd never thought about that before. The impact to my head could have very well disrupted that portion of my brain.  
  
Immediately I reach my ki out to her, searching for her signature; I only pick up that of my son, and he's sleeping. I push my abilities as far as they'll go, straining the muscles in my brain to find her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sigh with relief, smirking in the direction Terrak's voice had been coming from.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's gone."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
I bolt up in bed, searching around the room with my only reliable senses: hearing and ki. I sense no one.  
  
"You won't find me in your room, Vegeta."  
  
"Mother," I sigh, leaning back on my pillows. For a split second I'd thought it was the woman. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"That's a stupid question. Don't waste my time."  
  
"I talked to your mate again, she's really worried about you."  
  
"How wonderful," I scoff, shifting under my covers.  
  
"I'm worried too."  
  
"Why? I'm getting my vision back."  
  
"Not that you moron!" she snaps; I can almost see her face light up in fury, almost. It seems that these weeks without my sight has made it increasingly difficult for me to remember what things look like. "Your bond! She tried contacting you and couldn't, your bond is broken! She fears you'll never return now."  
  
"She already knew that before. I told her time and time again. She's a stubborn earthling!"  
  
"What will it hurt if you go back?" Her voice is back to normal now, calm and motherly. "You're not in Frieza's clutches anymore, he can't stop you from being with the woman you love, y-"  
  
"I don't love her."  
  
"You're getting bolder, my son," she laughs. "You're saying the actual word. I'm proud."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm just saying that you should consider it. Go back to visit your son if nothing else. Your friend would take you, I'm sure of that. And it would be when you're incapable to train, so you wouldn't be missing out on anything."  
  
"If I went back my leaving would have been a complete waste of time and the only thing I would have accomplished was blindness and paralysis! I can't go!"  
  
"I'll never bother you again if you do this."  
  
My ears perk instinctively at her words. Never again? She'll never, ever contact me again?  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never, you have my word as an honorable Saiyan."  
  
"Your word means nothing to me as a Saiyan, you made a horrible Saiyan."  
  
"Alright. Then you have my word as an honorable warrior."  
  
"How long do I have to stay?"  
  
"Until you're fit to train again."  
  
"And this will be the last time we speak?"  
  
"Warriors' honor." I hear her take a deep breath, then say, "Will you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Terrak was in a flurry of emotions when I explained to him what was to take place. He, of course, thought I'd reconsidered my mate and was going back to her, but I straightened that out immediately. Still he seemed overly excited about the whole ordeal, so I tried not to pay much attention to him and focus all my energy on being well as soon as possible so I could leave Earth the moment I arrived.  
  
"I'm going to miss my Serria and Wella," Terrak sighed as we boarded his ship; mine would be repaired while I was away. "I've never been so far away from them for so long."  
  
"If I'm well before we land then you won't have to be away for very long at all."  
  
He didn't speak after that, but I knew he was smiling.  
  
"News of my cure?"  
  
"No," he sighed, and I heard him turn from me and leave the main room of the ship to its control room. But I still wasn't doubtful, I knew I'd find a cure, there had to be one.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 13!!! Woo! Wow, that was a really, really, REALLY short chapter, but hey! I got Vegeta to go home and see Bulma! Yay! What do you think's gonna happen next? :P Hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me for taking forever and then having a super short chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Earth… 


	14. The Dreaded Return

Last time:  
  
"News of my cure?"  
  
"No," he sighed, and I heard him turn from me and leave the main room of the ship to its control room. But I still wasn't doubtful, I knew I'd find a cure, there had to be one.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"How are you feeling, Vegeta?" Terrak asked, pushing a glass of Fers Juice into my hand. "Are your legs giving you any problems?"  
  
"They're stiff," I said, taking a large gulp of the drink, wincing as I swallow; I'd never had a taste for Fers Juice, too chalky.  
  
"Can you walk alright? Do you stumble?"  
  
"Not often. How much longer 'til we get there?"  
  
"Anxious?" I could almost see the revolting happy grin on his face.  
  
"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," I hiss, clenching my teeth.  
  
He sighed, then continued with his medical questions; the Maydel doctors had given him instructions incase of emergencies, and supplies. I told them I didn't need them, but the moron insisted. All I really need is a regeneration tank. "Do your legs hurt? Yut Svy said they would for sometime, for the surgery was too soon and rushed."  
  
"When would they have rather done it?"  
  
"Vegeta, please, I'm only trying to help. Don't speak to me that way, I'm your friend."  
  
"Yes, and as such I expect better from you." I stood quickly, but he seemed to sense it before I rose, and was at my side almost immediately. "I don't need your help, Terrak. I can walk just fine."  
  
"You'll run into something."  
  
"Then I run into something. I don't care. Now unhand me."  
  
His fingers slipped from my arms and I heard him sigh again. But I cared not and took off towards my room, though found I ended up in the control room in the opposite direction. As I walked back passed Terrak, I could sense that he wanted to say something, mock me perhaps, but wisely kept it to himself. I made it to my room this time and fell into my bed, lying on my back with my eyes opened, willing them to see. No such thing would happen, of course, and I eventually drifted into sleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up!"  
  
"What?" I groaned, swatting at Terrak as he shook my shoulders to rouse me.  
  
"Vegeta, you've slept very long, we're ready to land."  
  
"Land!? That's impossible! How long was I asleep!?" I shot out of bed, forgetting my temporary blindness, and ended up smacking into the wall. "Kami damn it!" I kicked it, only succeeding in further hurting myself, for the walls were a foot thick of solid metal.  
  
"Several days, Vegeta. Now come, you need to get strapped in before we begin to descend." He grabbed my arm before I could protest and hurried me into the control room, stubbing my foot on the kitchen table in the process. "Your nose is bleeding."  
  
"Shut up," I huffed, wrenching my arm from his grasp and taking a seat on the control panel. "Kuso. Shut up." I found my seat a moment later, more angry than I'd been in my life. I hadn't had this much trouble getting around before. Must have been because of my hasty awakening, damn Terrak.  
  
"Can I at least escort you off the ship? I don't want you falling off the platform and alarming the Earthlings."  
  
"I don't care about the damn-" But the ship began to shutter and my concentration shifted, as must have Terrak's for he stopped speaking as well.  
  
We were landed before I knew it and I immediately picked up the woman's scent. She was right outside the ship, with our son, for his signature was pulsing almost violently, and the others were there as well; Kakarot, his harpy and half-breed, her weakling, her annoying parents, and the bald one. I wondered for a moment why they all were there, but decided not to dwell; I would get them to leave, there was no problem.  
  
"Shall I go first?" Terrak asked, almost sheepishly.  
  
"Are you afraid, friend?" I chuckled, giving him a shove towards the door, and it was the correct direction, for he didn't turn around.  
  
"Quiet Vegeta." I sensed harshness in his voice and smiled; he was becoming better in his dealings with me. "I'll go first."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
He ignored me and pressed the button to open the door. I heard it hiss, then slowly descend to the ground to create a ramp for us to leave the ship. The woman's scent rushed at me full force, but she herself never moved, only her lips, for I heard her distinct gasp.  
  
My hormones were in a frenzy for her, seeming to scream to but touch her silky soft face, or receive a small kiss. If the many others had not been there, I don't know that I could have restrained myself from taking her right there on the lawn. And had I had my sight!? Kami! I don't want to think about such. It won't happen, I will not touch her again.  
  
"Hello Earthlings. I am Vegeta's friend, Terrak." I sighed at this; something to keep my mind off the woman's overpowering scent.  
  
"Friend?" Kakarot laughed stupidly. What a fool. "Vegeta has friends?" He was not being rude, but then again it never took that to annoy me, he was such just standing there.  
  
"One," I correct, glaring in the direction of his voice, hoping the fact that I was blind didn't interfere.  
  
"We heard about the crash, Vegeta," it was the woman's father, in his educated voice, the one he used when talking with clients or myself.  
  
"Yes, well, I already knew the woman had a big mouth."  
  
Surprisingly she didn't respond.  
  
"Are you badly hurt?"  
  
"He's blind, sir," Terrak answered, and this time it was everyone who gasped, and loudly. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm blind. Get over it.  
  
"Blind!?" it was the woman's wretched mother this time.  
  
"Yes, miss, blind. But only 'til we find a cure."  
  
"Is there one?" Her father again.  
  
He didn't answer. The woman gasped, or was it a sob? I didn't care.  
  
"I'll find one," I finally say, hoping to stop the mother's incessant blubbering.  
  
"Well, you must be famish." Her crying hadn't really ceased, but she was offering us food now, so I could forgive that.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
We had long since eaten, and all the annoying "guests" were gone, having satisfied their stupid curiosities and saw that I was actually back on earth. The woman's father had already spoken with me about my condition, asking me straightforward question to which I gave as straightforward answers as I could. He said he'd ascertained that he could maybe help me, if I knew exactly what went into making a regeneration tank; it was four hours later that I emerged from his sterile little lab, brain aching from remembering so much. But it was too overjoyed to let such a thing affect me when I would be getting a regeneration tank, and my vision back. Only thing was that I would have to wait over three months for it to be complete, which meant three months in this house, with the woman and her blindly seductive manner of which I didn't need sight to behold. Surely she would try to "talk" with me before the three months are finished, if nothing else than to ask how I was feeling, or if I would hold our son.  
  
I prayed to Kami that she'd keep her distance.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Aye, these Earthings are such delightful people," Terrak laughed upon entering my room, which was directly across from his own. "I just had the most intriguing exchange with Bulma and her mother. And my Kami Vegeta, your son is a treasure. And so very strong. I could feel his energy." He sat in the chair beside my bed, for I heard it creak, then continue. "He'll make a great warrior someday."  
  
"How nice," I scoffed, hoping he caught my annoyance.  
  
"Come now Vegeta, why can't you enjoy these months? Surely the prospect of becoming better and leaving is enough not to drag you down."  
  
"I stay up here to avoid conversing with the woman. I know she would have me if I but glance at her with my dead eyes, so I won't have any of it."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing, Vegeta? You already foresworn you were leaving once you were well. Why not take her as you like? And don't look at me that way; I know how you crave her. Give in. What bad can it do?"  
  
"A whole lot more than good, and don't speak to me of such things."  
  
"Why not? Because you know they are true? Vegeta, listen." He was leaning in now; I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted to push him back, but restrained myself, and turned my head. "Only once in a lifetime can you find a woman such as Bulma, and in my case it is obviously Serria. I love Serria with more than I have, and still it seems not enough for me, still I feel that I should be offering her more of my love, more of myself that I do not have to give. I wish it were that I had endlessness to give her, but alas, I do not and am forever at a standstill. She promises me, when I tell her these things, for I do, and often, that she feels the same and wishes the same and would have the same. And it makes me love her more to hear those wonderful words pass her lips. To know that I love her so much, and that she loves me in return, and with the same intensity, why, it's almost more than my heart can handle.  
  
"But I stray from my path, and I apologize, I know that talk of love disgusts you, though I don't pretend to know why. This is my point; if you crave her this much, then why not have her for these few months? Why not satisfy both of you and sleep in the same bed? I know, I know, she will want more, she will want attachments that you cannot offer, and that she promised in the past not to press on you, but after all is said and done, she will feel satisfied that you at least gave her that much, and will love you more for it, and crave you more, though she can't have you after you're gone, she'll always be thankful for those months. Vegeta, I-"  
  
"Terrak, stop now before you continue to make a fool of yourself. Such a thing can never happen. And the answer is in the very testimony you gave me; she will want more, she will beg me to stay, a thing I cannot do, and cannot endure again."  
  
"Cannot endure?"  
  
"Her words, her begging words, were in my ears for too long after I departed the earth. And not only that, but her actual words before our bond was severed, and then my mother, in my ear, nagging me to go back to her. And you know how I accomplished getting them both to leave me?" He said no, though I knew he wished to ask a question, I could almost feel his tension. "I told my mother that I would return to earth on the condition that she would forever leave me alone and that I could leave earth when I was well. And I intend to stick by that, Terrak."  
  
"Your mother?" He could not hold it any longer, and I think I laughed.  
  
"Yes, my mother. And yes, she is dead, and has been long before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. She spoke with me from Other World."  
  
"Your deceased mother spoke with you from the grave and you turned her away?"  
  
"Saiyan logic, don't try to understand it."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly, but I don't guarantee I'll answer."  
  
"I know you won't, but still, I'd like to put it to you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Why is it that you despise love so? What is it that drives that hatred behind it? Surely it cannot be that you simply don't believe it in, for you cannot ignore myself and the love I share for my wife and daughter. And also the love that the woman has for you, that can't be forgotten."  
  
"I won't answer that."  
  
"Won't?"  
  
"Won't."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"It's none of your business, but surely you knew I would say that."  
  
"Yes, you're far too predictable my friend."  
  
"It was my mother's fault. She betrayed my father, and with a third class warrior lowlife no less, bedding with him for months, and maybe years, before my father was ever the wiser to her disgusting betrayal. She would go into his bed chambers and romp in his bed with him until satisfied, tell him she loved him and all that bullshit, then return to my father's bed and have him as well, and with such vehemence that you'd think she had been deprived for months. It was sickening to find out such facts upon her execution. To see her, hand in hand with that scum, smirking at my father and cursing his name. She vowed I wasn't his son, but the son of that third class. I think I cried out, 'You tell lies you foul woman! Go to your death with dignity!' And she was lying. I had a blood test taken that very, which confirmed the paternity to be that of King Vegeta, and not that whore she bedded with for so long.  
  
"To this day I have honored my father's wishes in never becoming what my mother became; foul, dishonest, disloyal, all the qualities that come with being a victim of love. The word was never again to be used in his kingdom, lest that person be prepared to face death the next moment. And I will not dishonor my father, and bed with that woman again, for if I become my mother I won't be able to endure it!"   
  
I don't know why I said it, or when exactly the thought came to mind for me to let those words pass my lips, but it was over, and I waited, with as much patience as I could, for Terrak's response.  
  
"Your father drilled hate into you Vegeta," he finally said. "You taught you never to love, for fear that you would end up dead like your mother. But really, the only reason she was executed was because of her betrayal, not her love for another man. I think you did love your mother then, and still do somehow. Your father? I can't be sure. You honor and respect him, yes, but love him? I suppose fear would be a better word than love, I can't see you loving that man like you loved your mother. But Bulma, ah, there could be so much pure love there, if only you'd let go of your long-lost past and embrace that clearest future one could imagine to be handed."  
  
"You'll never give up on that, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, not until we depart that is. I have two and a half months left to persuade you to bed with your former mate."  
  
"You're insane, friend, you know that?"  
  
"Ah! Not so much as you are, with your games and wild inferences. I will leave you be now."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta," Terrak whispered in my ear, pushing gently on my shoulders to wake me; what time was it?  
  
"Leave me. I wish to rest more."  
  
"Vegeta, please, I have to talk to you, now." But it wasn't Terrak's voice this time, and hadn't been the time before, but the woman's, and she was in desperate need.  
  
"Leave me be woman. If I wished to speak with you I would have sought you out."  
  
"Of course you don't wish to speak with me," she snapped, pushing on my shoulders in anger, then retracted her delicate little arms. "I want to know something."  
  
"I can't help you there."  
  
"Why won't you bed with me? What scares you so much about it? Do you think our bond with re-form and then you won't be able to ignore your heart?"  
  
"My thought lie within my head, and no, no such thing would happen. Our bond has been broken, thankfully, and shall never return. And as for our bedding, that shall never occur either, for I won't allow it."  
  
"Terrak told me about your mother."  
  
"I knew he would."  
  
"You won't allow yourself to love another because of your father's words and hatred towards love. But you don't have to be like your father, you can be a different Saiyan than he was. Vegeta, please." Her voice was nothing short of a whimper now, and I could sense the tears welling in her ears. "Love me Vegeta." I couldn't endure it any longer.  
  
"If you don't leave now, you will not like what I am to become. I can't hear those words from you. Leave."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You would be raped to the point of bleeding?"  
  
"I can think of much worse."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You never touching me again." She reached out and touched my shoulder again, though this time with such tenderness I could barely stay put. "I can't stand knowing you were here for so long and me not being able to feel you on me. I need you Vegeta, I need you." She kissed my lips, softly at first, then more roughly as she became impassioned, and I could resist her no longer, grabbing her frail little waist, that I fear has gotten smaller in my absence, and yanking her to me. "I won't ask you to stay, I promise, just take me now!" she whispered in my ear, grinding her heated, clothe-covered sex on mine, willing the fabrics to tear.  
  
"Why must it be me you have?" I couldn't have stopped the question had I wanted to, and was disappointed when she stopped and stiffened.  
  
"Because Vegeta," she sighed, bowing her head. "I have never loved someone so deeply as you in all my life. I can't imagine having another lover that I could compare his faults with your perfections, or look into his eyes and know for sure that he is only a play thing, and that what I truly crave to ride me with such force is someone galaxies away that couldn't even admit that he so much as liked me…" She was crying again now, her tears rolling off her silken face and soaking into my shirt.  
  
"I don't hate you woman," I finally say, in hopes of ceasing her crying.  
  
"I know, but you can't love me either."  
  
"Why do you take it so hard? You act as if it's a personal thing."  
  
"Shut up and take me!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 14!! Oo! Oo! Ooooooooo! Someone's gettin' some! Heehee! And it's Vegeta and Bulma! Woo! :D Can you believe it? Yay!   
  
Ok, ok, I know, I'm horrible at updating, but you have to understand, I have a TON to do right now. I have school work and other things that I need to take care of before I can even think of getting on the computer. And besides that, I had major writer's block on this chapter, and for my other fics as well. I hope I can be quicker next time, and please don't hate me and not read anymore. I try so hard to get updated as quickly as I can, but things just seem to always get in the way.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: What will the consequences of their actions be? Dunt dunt dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! 


	15. Instincts

Last time:  
  
"Why do you take it so hard? You act as if it's a personal thing."  
  
"Shut up and take me!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The woman lay peacefully in my arms, her breathing steady and shallow; she was in a dead sleep. I didn't blame her for dropping like a fly, as they say here, for all the energy she released on me-I thought she'd go Super Saiyan right there on top of me! I couldn't understand how she obtained all that pure energy, and when I realized it was from her passion for me, and that she hadn't been with any other man while I was away, my scent was still on her, I was overcome with-Well, I really don't know, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. It was interesting, for lack of a better word, that I was blind during it, during all of the many times; I'd never closed my eyes before. There was just something about it that drove me up the wall, just hearing, and feeling, and smelling, and tasting her; if she hadn't been so exhausted she definitely wouldn't be sleeping right now.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" Did I wake her? Oh well, maybe she's game for- "No, I'm too tired. Sorry."  
  
"Not too tired to make me some food." It wasn't a question.  
  
I touched her lips, angry that I couldn't see her, and felt a faint smile.  
  
"I can't believe you last night," she sighed, curling into me, her tiny fingers toying with my abdomen muscles. "I've never seen you so worked up. I'm exhausted." She laughed playfully, kissing my chest and shoulders; if she didn't stop I'd go insane. "Your eyes were so-"  
  
"Dead?" I laugh sourfully, falling back on my pillows.  
  
"No…Impassioned." She kissed my neck, just at its crook, licking with her silky little tongue at the powerful wound she'd given me last night; it was still tender.  
  
"Kuso!" I jumped out of bed, pushing her away, feeling at the wound, pressing it down, praying that I was only dreaming. "Kuso! What did you do to me!?" I ran into the bathroom, hoping my sight had suddenly returned to me and that I could see that there was no bite mark.  
  
"What Vegeta?" She was beside me; she sounded distressed. How could she have done this!?  
  
"You promised!" I hissed, pushing her into the wall and storming over to the bed to retrieve my pants. It was the only thing I could think to yell, to let my anger just flow out; but I knew there was nothing that could undo what had happened. How had it happened?  
  
"You don't remember?" From the angle at which her voice came, I could tell she was sitting on the ground; but she wasn't crying. "You told me to do it!" She was to her feet now, inches from my face; her breath was warm and inviting; Kami I wanted her! "You bite me first!" She grabbed my wrist, pressing my fingers to her mark; the mark of bonded mates. "It was you, not me! I bargained with you, Vegeta! I told you that you didn't know what you were saying! Think back you jerk!" She pounded her fists on my chest, then I felt her run past me and heard the springs squeak in the mattress.  
  
Had it really been me?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Shut up and take me!" she demanded, clawing at my shirt and becoming frustrated that it didn't just melt off. I cupped her face with my hands, bringing her smooth forehead to my lips. She froze immediately, confused by my gesture. And I must admit, I was startled as well when I realized what I'd done.  
  
"We have all night," I whisper, holding the deepness to my voice.  
  
"But I can't stand not having you!" She was whimpering now, and I could almost see the distress in her eyes; she was deprived, badly.   
  
***(Consult my fanfiction profile for deleted, and very R-rated, lemon :P)***  
  
  
  
"I'll miss this," she sighed, curling into me; we would rest a little longer this time, I was dizzy with passion.  
  
"Woman." Her head shifted; she was looking at me. "I can't stand parting from you again. Not being able to touch you was pure torture."  
  
"You said you were leaving, Vegeta. I respect your pleas and your persistence, I won't hold you back."  
  
"I'm afraid I shall never leave here," I sighed, shaking my head a little to clear the fuzziness; I almost couldn't wait to take her again, but she was too tired, she need more than a few moments rest. "I dreaded returning for that reason. Now that I've had you again, I don't think I can leave. Damn you for being so seductive." There was nothing complimentary about my words, and she knew it, therefore she sighed, kissing my check softly.  
  
"I already promised you I wouldn't beg you to stay, or even ask for that matter. I know you're hell-bent on leaving, and I won't come in between that." She gave another heavy sigh. "I can't let you go against your wishes in a moment of passion. Clear your head before you decide something so drastic." Did she know what I intended to do?  
  
"I can't let you do that." I grabbed her shoulders roughly; she yelped.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop it!" My face was already in the crook of her neck, my teeth scraping her tender unmarred flesh. Just a little bite. "Vegeta! You're going to regret this!" She pushed with all her strength to keep me away, and for my own good, sacrificing her desiring to allot my wants. I knew I would regret it, that I may not even remember my raging passion to have her as my own for all eternity in the morning; but my senses were too much for me. She's mine! Mine forever!  
  
"Be still," I demanded, ramming her back into the mattress, pressing all my weight on her. "This'll sting." I clamped my mouth onto the base of her neck, slowly sinking my piercing K-9's into her skin. The blood flowed generously into my mouth, in tiny gushes, though not enough to harm her, of course. When it was no more than a trickle, I lapped hungrily at it, savoring its metallic flavor, and tending the wound.  
  
She was trembling under me.  
  
"It's your turn woman," I whisper into her ear, moving my neck in front of her lips.  
  
"I can't," she whimpered, stiff as a board.  
  
"I will have you always woman. Now do it!" Immediately her teeth were on me, pushing with all their dull strength to penetrate my tough flesh. It took longer than I wished, but soon enough the skin was broken, and the blood was pouring into her awaiting mouth. She detested the taste, of course, for her instincts weren't the same as mine, but continued to suck at the wound, licking at it the same as I had when the blood stopped.  
  
We were bonded.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Kami!" I screamed, banging my fists into my skull, cursing my instincts. Why hadn't I listened to her? Why had I insisted on bonding? She had been pleading with me for what I had wanted! Kami damn it! "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"  
  
"Just stop it!" she snapped, throwing a harmless pillow at me. "It's your own fault you ass!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need this right now!"  
  
"Well get used to it!"  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 15!! Yay! I know, I know, short as hell, right? Yes, well, without the lemon it's a teeny, tiny chapter. But hopefully you all found my link and read it. I think I did rather well. :P If you have any problems, e-mail me at Bluedaisy136@hotmail.com or IM me on AOL: MarciZ6  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters!)  
  
Next time: Vegeta tried to cope with his mistake… 


	16. Love or Honor?

Last time:  
  
"Kami!" I screamed, banging my fists into my skull, cursing my instincts. Why hadn't I listened to her? Why had I insisted on bonding? She had been pleading with me for what I had wanted! Kami damn it! "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"  
  
"Just stop it!" she snapped, throwing a harmless pillow at me. "It's your own fault you ass!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need this right now!"  
  
"Well get used to it!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Bonded!? Bonded!? BONDED!?  
  
No.  
  
This cannot be my fate. I cannot be bound to this fragile earth-creature 'til the end of my days.  
  
No.  
  
My instincts did not do this to me. I'm imagining things. I'm dreaming; having a nightmare. She's not even really here, sitting on that bed that the supposed deed was done on. Would I still be blind in a dream?  
  
"My father says he's making excellent progress on the Regeneration Tank," came her voice through the ever-present darkness. Kami damn it, I cannot wait 'til I can see again. "Should be done sooner than he expected." She was smiling, I could tell. "But you won't be going anywhere, will you?"  
  
"Like hell I'm not." I grabbed for my clothing, like a foul invalid she hands them to me; loose pants, tight shirt, soft thick socks.  
  
I can feel her smiling again. She's enjoying this, that whore.  
  
"Now watch that language, mister. That's no way to think of your wife."  
  
"Wife is no word to me." I yanked on the pants, securing them with a little knot. "And whatever word you say to combat me means nothing either. You are nothing to me." I pulled on my shirt next, hissing as the tight fabric got stuck on my ears. She laughed. "When your father finishes that damn machine I'll be gone. Bond or no bond."  
  
"Bond or no bond?" The mattress springs whined as she lifted herself off the bed. "But Vegeta, I thought there was no bond. Isn't that what you were arguing about with yourself just moments ago?…'I'm dreaming; having a nightmare. She's not even really here…' Blah, blah, blah." I felt her warm thin fingers on my face and a surge of passion jolted through me. No. I won't take her. "Please, take me again."  
  
"Stop this." I threw the socks on the floor. What use were they to me?  
  
"What use is anything to you? You, who can take whatever he wishes at will without regard for consequence? Why, isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place? Surely you remember that far back…You were in heat, if memory serves me right."  
  
"Silence."  
  
"I'm winning. Take it like the man you boast to be."  
  
"And you boast nothing?"  
  
"I say what I must to keep you here." Her fingers slip away. "What happens if you separate from me? What will become of our bond? Will it lessen?" I hear her lick her lips, making that delightful clicking sound. "I don't imagine that it would."  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me." She paused. I could almost see her perfect little eyebrows knitted together. "Or something you don't know."  
  
"I know everything I need to know."  
  
"Ah, well there we have it…What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"That's a brainless question, woman. Why would I keep it from you just to tell you when you asked?"  
  
"Fair enough. But will our being apart hurt us?…Physically?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
She stops me at the door. Bad move. Doesn't she know how easily I can hurt her?  
  
"Why hurt me yourself when our bond can do it for you?"  
  
"You don't know a thing of what you say."  
  
"Why are you denying this? If harm comes then it'll come to you too." She sounded absolutely desperate. But why? "Vegeta, I don't want to be without my son. I can't leave him. Please, if I'm going to be hurt by this I must know…and if there's any way to sever the bond-What if I had sex with someone else?" She grabbed my arms. "Vegeta, before when we were talking about bonding, you said that unfaithful partners could be separated."  
  
"Yes, but if you were to mate with another-"  
  
"No, listen. You said that if one was unfaithful then they could not BOND with another, not mate. Right?"  
  
"It's so easy to forget that you're a genius."  
  
"At least you admit it."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
So the woman found a loophole in Saiyan bonding. Good. Less work for me. Now I can focus more on training, as frustrating as it is, and less on that damn bond. Finally she proves to be useful.  
  
I wonder when she's going to find a new mate.  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me again."  
  
"What? Did I scare you?" she laughed. "Sorry. Thought with our mind reading that you'd know I was coming."  
  
"Its not mind reading, woman. It's far deeper and more complex than that. You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're not a Saiyan."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm breaking our bond tonight."  
  
"With?"  
  
"What's it matter?" I heard her hop up on the kitchen counter. Thank Kami I can't see her. "Want some?" Mouth full. Did she forget I was blind? And how can she be so enticing ALL the time, even when she's eating and I can't see her? "Because I'm a woman, silly. Now, answer my question."  
  
"It doesn't matter…I'm curious."  
  
"You? Curious? Since when?" She sighed. "I thought your business was the only business that mattered and no one else's was worth asking about…or something like that. I don't know. I lost track a long time ago with you."  
  
"It is my business though. This bonding involves us both."  
  
"Ah," she laughed, hopping back down and heading for the doorway. Her delicate feet slapped at the floor. "But whom I sleep with to break that bond is MY business alone…I'll come find you when we're finished."  
  
"It's HIM, isn't it?"  
  
"Who? Yamcha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"That man you were with before."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"Right after the first time we mated." My teeth are clenched. Why can't she just remember? "You went on a 'date' with him."  
  
"Oh!!" She laughed at this, finding it extremely funny. I didn't get it. "Andy…No, it's not Andy. I don't know where Andy is…Hmm. Never even considered him." A slight change in the air tells me she's gone, then I feel her coming back. It's so easy to detect her when I concentrate. "You were right the first time," and then she was gone again.  
  
"Wait! Woman…!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So it's the weakling, is it? That putrid, vile, insignificant excuse for a human being!  
  
I punch at the air, having stopped caring that I was missing the punching bag long ago. The room was so heavy with heat and gravity that I could barely stand, let alone punch and kick properly, but this was no time for resting. If I wasn't in here, right now, doing this, then I'd surely be in the housing quarters, following that damn woman around until the weakling finally arrived, and then she'd get so angry with me when I killed him. I'd rather not go through all the headache and simply try to ignore the situation.  
  
So what if she's going to degrade herself to bring that scum back into her bed. What do I care? I'm finished with her. That's why I left in the first place. Damn you mother for making me return. Though it is nice to have your silence.  
  
For a moment I feel as though she's right there, watching over my shoulder. I can almost feel her breath and smell her hair, the alluring scent a mother gives off to her young--another signature-like connection, all scents are different--but she's not really there. And even if her spirit was, with that stupid golden halo, I wouldn't be able to smell her, not the way I used to be able to. It's all memory, all imagination. I hate her.  
  
And I hate the woman even more.  
  
And the weakling even more than her.  
  
Damn the universe.  
  
Damn everyone but me.  
  
"'Geta!" How many times do I have to tell her to NOT call me that? Sometimes I think she wants me to hate her. "Infinity, and yes." I hear her swipe her "key card", as she calls it, and that little beep that always follows before the door opens. The gravity dissipates, until its back to normal. Her scent fills the room.  
  
"What? Can't you see that I'm training?"  
  
"Yes. I watch you on that little monitor my dad installed to make sure you don't over work yourself. I love it."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just came by to tell you that Yamcha will be here in a few minutes. Oh, and Terrak is still out with my mother. Kami they get along."  
  
"Yes, well, unfortunately Terrak doesn't share the same dislike as myself for you people."  
  
"You don't scare me Vegeta," she said, stepping closer. "Not one bit."  
  
"I never thought I did."  
  
"Then why the attitude? I know what you can be like when no ones around."  
  
"Woman," I sighed. "No one IS around. You have no battle there. I'm the same always. You cannot change me."  
  
"I already have Vegeta. I can see it in your…"  
  
"In my what?" I step forward; I'm only inches from her, I can feel it. "My eyes? You see that in eyes that cannot see? Tell me woman, how is that possible? If I cannot even look at you when I'm talking to you, then how can my eyes express this non-existent feeling you believe I have?"  
  
"You love me Vegeta, I know you do." As she turns her hair brushes my hair. I shiver, but only a little. "You'll figure that out when its too late, only I won't be rational enough to take you back."  
  
"Back?" I hissed, grabbing her back, surprised that she was still that close. "When did you ever have me? When was I ever yours?" She stiffened. "I belong to no one, least of all some weakling earth woman who believes in such despicable feelings as love."  
  
"I will have you again, Vegeta." She slipped from my grasp as I let her go. "But you will NEVER have me."  
  
"I could have you if I wanted you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know." She's definitely glaring at me right now. "The way you through yourself at me all the time…It's like a pattern. You're angry now, but you'll change, you'll become impassioned again, and want me, and then become upset when I turn you away, as if it were the first time it happened." I sighed, crossing my arms. "You need to learn to accept your defeat woman. You will NOT make these next months this unbearable for me."  
  
"You're breaking. I can feel it."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The woman has been up in her room for an hour now with that weakling, but I refuse to enter her mind to learn if our bond has been severed or not. I will not even try. I will wait for her to come to me and tell me that the deed has been done.  
  
That damn moron. He was so smug coming here.  
  
"Why Bulma, are you getting younger?" he'd said before he handed her those disgusting flowers she likes so much; I could smell them though I tried not to. "I swear you are. I don't know how I could have ever been without you."  
  
"Because being younger and looking younger are two totally different things." I'd laughed at that little line, not bothering to mask myself from the de-bonders. Disgusting.  
  
"Yes, well, we're together now. That's all that matters." Fake. All fake. At least I have the honor to be truthful with the woman. "I hate you woman"—honesty.  
  
"No, all that matters is separating me and Vegeta so I don't die from our being apart. I explained all this to you on the phone. Now come on. I can't wait another minute."  
  
Whore. Dirty, foul, degrading-  
  
A knock at the gravity room door brought me from my thoughts. Can't be the woman. The woman never knocks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's me, friend." Ah, Terrak. Finally you're back. What is it that you find tolerable about that woman? "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is the gravity off? I don't want to be flattened like yesterday." He laughed beside himself. "That was dreadful."  
  
"It's off."  
  
He began speaking before the door was closed behind him.  
  
"I'm terribly worried about you and Bulma, Vegeta. Why is she with another man right now? I don't understand."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me when I passed her in the hall."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just a moment ago. She said that Yamcha fellow was in her room and that they were going to break your bond. Why? Why would you do such a thing? Leave your bond. You know what'll happen if you separate!"  
  
"Yes! Kami, Terrak! I know what I do. I don't do things blindly just because I'm a blind man!"  
  
"Vegeta, you could die. You know that. Why risk it?"  
  
"What do you mean, I could die? That's not how it happens Terrak. Only she would die IF she were to try to bond with another."  
  
"Vegeta, you know I know all there is to know about Saiyans. Why try to hide it from me?" He paused. I couldn't help but tremble. "You know that when a Saiyan and an alien bond there is a whole new set of rules. The Saiyan is the only one susceptible to ill-happenings. Vegeta, if she mates with Yamcha, you could very well die! Maybe not right away because you're strong, but soon, much sooner than you were meant to, you will die!" Why did he have to say it? Avoiding the truth was the easiest solution. Damn him! Let me die in peace!  
  
"And why does this bother you? It's my decision, damn it!"  
  
"All I want to know is why."  
  
"Because," I sighed, slowing crouching then sitting on the floor, head in my hands. "If I cannot offer her what she wants, if I cannot bury my pride for her sake-"  
  
"-then you don't want to live to see her in pain."  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 16!! Yay! Who'd a thunk it, eh? Vegeta is growing soft these days! Heehee! But I like it the way I have it. He's soft, yet he's still not saying exactly what he feels, you know? I hope so :P And I hope you liked it.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: I know, but I'm not telling :P 


	17. I Only Have Eyes For You

Last time:  
  
"Because," I sighed, slowly crouching then sitting on the floor, head in my hands. "If I cannot offer her what she wants, if I cannot bury my pride for her sake-"  
  
"-then you don't want to live to see her in pain."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Will you leave me be?" I hissed at Terrak, swatting him away. He'd been standing over me for quite some time now, just starring at the top of my head, as if looking into a cauldron of thoughts. He won't pluck a single syllable from my mind, of course, but it's still rather annoying, and I have training to do. He should leave. Now.  
  
"I can't do that, friend. Not when your life is in danger." He crouched down to my level, I could feel his breath on my face, then decided to sit as well. "You'd do the same for me, though you'd hardly admit it."  
  
"I can admit it," I snapped, shooting him a glare. "I would save you…But I'm in no danger."  
  
"You could DIE, Vegeta! You are in the worst sort of danger."  
  
"Could, not will."  
  
"It's very likely that you will, and very soon. A bond as strong as yours has dire consequences when broken."  
  
"How can you measure the strength of a Saiyan bond?"  
  
"Vegeta, you know how much I know about Saiyans; nearly everything a common Saiyan knows, and that includes mating information." He sighed heavily. What, was I not saying what he wanted? Feh. What does he know? He's only ever read about Saiyans. He should try being one. "And alien bonds were well documented so to be prevented…Vegeta-"  
  
"Enough Terrak, alright? I understand perfectly well what could happen. I'm fully prepared for that, and quite frankly, I could give less of a damn. I hate this mud ball, Frieza is gone, killed by another, no less, and I have nothing to show for my victories! I'm ready to die."  
  
"You don't sound like the Saiyan Prince I once knew."  
  
"The Saiyan Prince you once knew died on Namek long ago…Being brought back to life can change you…"  
  
"You're pathetic and weak." He was to his feet again and heading for the door. Smart move; out of choking range. "I'm going to stop their mating. I'm going to tell Bulma exactly what the consequences are for her breaking your bond. She wouldn't want you to die."  
  
"Take one more step and I'll blast your legs off." I smirked beside my anger. "Then we can be cripples together."  
  
"Vegeta." His voice was soft again. "I know you care for her, I know you don't wish to live to see her in pain, but, damn it!, she'll be in ten times more pain with the loss of you!"  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"She won't…And you know it." I felt something change in his manner; I didn't need eyes to know he was angry now, completely angry with me. "You're running away!" he gasped; I heard him pad across the room and stop in front of me. "You lied!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You don't care if you see her in pain or not, you're running away so you don't have to admit that you love her!"  
  
"I do too care!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, hoping against all odds that he didn't hear those words, that I hadn't said them, that I hadn't…meant them? But he'd heard them; he was laughing quietly to himself, the way he'd done on Deveron when he realized I was bonded to the woman. Kami, there was no way he'd leave me alone with this.  
  
"Truth always springs from arguments," he mused; I imagined his hand under his chin, in the contemplative position; he was strategizing; hopefully I could counter his attacks. Too bad it isn't a physical battle; I would surely win. "Please Vegeta. Go to her. Stop her. Tell her the truth. Stop hiding from it."  
  
"I hide from nothing."  
  
"You're hiding from your feelings…I…I've never loved someone so difficult before, Vegeta. You're tough to keep as a friend."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I don't understand you, not one bit…You love this woman, you cannot live without her, therefore you wish to die, but your reasoning throws me. You cannot have her because you will not admit your feelings, yet you DO want her, you DO crave her, and you would have her if such feelings as love were not attached to your bonding."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Your father has does permanent damage to your mind, Vegeta, and yet-" There came that little muffled laugh again. "-you still love Bulma. He failed in that aspect."  
  
Patience. Don't blast him.  
  
"I wish you would have grown with your mother, learned from her, and only trained with your father. Who knows, maybe you would have been able to freely love Bulma…I wish you well in your grave."  
  
"What was that?" But I already knew he was gone, and I'd heard him perfectly clear. He was giving up.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
By the time I realized the meaning behind Terrak's apparent abandonment, it was too late; he'd told her everything. I was nearly winded when I reached her room and found her crying while Terrak comforted her; I didn't hear the weakling, but I knew he was there.  
  
"You will pay for this, Terrak!" I yelled from the doorway. "I don't need to see you to kill you!"  
  
"You're an asshole, Vegeta!" the woman snapped, coming up to me; she was inches from my face. "How dare you lead me to believe that this was the right thing to do! I could have killed you!" I touched her arm, her waist, her belly; fully clothed; her hair, when I touched it, was undisturbed and smooth.  
  
"You've been up here for hours woman. If you were planning on breaking our bond, like promised, you would have done it already." She stepped back. "Why didn't you do it?"  
  
"I was about to before Terrak came running in. And thank Kami I didn't."  
  
I turned my head away, facing the ground; a useless gesture, but it got the point across.  
  
"I love you Vegeta, I cannot kill you."  
  
"But you can bed with the weakling?" The weakling stiffened, I could feel it through the air; so confident he was. I'd like to get him in an open field and prove my superiority.  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts."  
  
"And I was going to bed with him for Trunks' sake, not my own. You think I want to sleep with someone I don't love? Someone I can barely tolerate?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You should leave, Yamcha," she sighed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what? You want some? Huh? Well go to your little whores like always. I don't care. Just leave. I don't know what I was thinking with you."  
  
He brushed by me, just barely missing my arm; one more inch and he'd be vulture food.  
  
The woman directed her attention back to me.  
  
"I'm all yours Vegeta…I don't want to be any other man's woman." She took a deep breath, sucking in her sobs. "I want to be your woman, your mate…I don't care if I'm not your wife. I don't care if you can't love me…I need you Vegeta."  
  
I thought for a long moment, then turned to go back and train.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I thought you were stronger than this woman."  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"You're weakened by your need for me. I cannot have such a burden."  
  
Her skeletal little hands grip my shoulders, and she jerks backwards to her chest; but only because I allow it.  
  
"I am strong because I can love someone as cold and egotistical as you, Vegeta," she whispered, digging her expertly sharpened fingernails into my shoulders. "I am strong because I bore your child, a half-Saiyan powerhouse that tore up my uterus. I may never be able to bare another child because of that."  
  
"And how would you go about that, if I'm the only one you would have?"  
  
"I am strong," she continued, ignoring my words. "because I can admit that I love you to your face and still have strength to stand and care for OUR son…I'm strong because if I wasn't…I'd be dead by now."  
  
She let her hands slip from my shoulders and took a few steps back; I didn't turn around.  
  
"Touching," I spat, finally taking my leave. But Terrak was right at my heals, making it increasingly more difficult to descend the stairs; like trying to find my way through the absolute whitest snowstorm with an annoying child chattering in your ear.  
  
"Miserable, wretched, no good, unbelievable-"  
  
"Are you going anywhere with this? Because I really should be training."  
  
"I can't believe your childish behavior, Vegeta!"  
  
"Is her father finished with my regeneration tank yet? This white-blindness is beginning to wear on me."  
  
"Would you stop thinking of yourself for one damn moment!" he yelled as we finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed my arms the way the woman did. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Of course not. I think you're going blind as well." I shrugged his hands away. "I've shown her nothing that would lead her, or you, to believe such an abominable idea."  
  
"You care for her, you don't wish to see her in pain, other men touching her obviously bothers you-"  
  
"Because she's mine by connection with the half-breed. Nothing more than instinct!"  
  
"No, you're wrong. There's much more there."  
  
"Stop this."  
  
"You loved your mother, you love her now, and you love Bulma."  
  
"Why are you so adamant about this? It's my life. I choose what I do. Not you."  
  
I turned for the gravity chamber, when he said:  
  
"You were willing to die to save her from pain."  
  
"Does this have a point?"  
  
"What is out there, in that barren universe, that could bring you more joy than a woman that loves you so deeply?"  
  
I sat down on the bottom step, not objecting to Terrak following suit. What was out there? There were no wars, no tyrants to overcome, no more enemies; nothing but space and stars and absolute nothingness. No warm blue-haired women with electric personalities. No half-breed Saiyan children with hellish purple hair and the power of myself as a teenager.  
  
"Nothing," I finally sigh, leaning back, my elbows on the step just behind me. Nothing at all.  
  
"What keeps you from staying? Pride?"  
  
"All a Saiyan has is his pride and honor."  
  
"But you have something more." He patted me on the back. "You have love," he sighed, standing up. "But it's up to you to disclose it." He was gone before I could answer.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Life is one big damn cycle; I've avoided the woman for three days now, only taking nourishment from her mother and counsel from Terrak; he won't speak of her, not even when I inquire, which isn't often. Dr. Briefs, the woman's father, informed me that the regeneration tank will be done by the end of the week, four more days; I can barely sleep thinking about it; my sight back, finally!  
  
My training has been less than adequate, but it's improving by the day; a little light kicking and punching is all I can really do without seeing my target; though my hearing has heightened some, it's still rather difficult to get used to, no being could succumb to such a thing this quickly.  
  
I'm surprised that the woman hasn't bothered to seek me out, hasn't even penetrated my thoughts, which I do now and then; my name courses through her mind like blood. It's a miracle that she hasn't discovered the same with me.  
  
What would I lose staying here? I would gain a convenient bed-mate, training equipment, and housing and food. But my pride? No, I cannot sacrifice my pride. Not for anyone, not even her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta, my boy," the woman's father said, knocking on my bedroom door; I'd been resting after some heavier training. "Your regeneration tank is finished. I have it running now for you. All you need to do is get in; I've programmed the rest."  
  
I was to the door before he finished his second sentence.  
  
"What lab?"  
  
"Third door to the left."  
  
I was in the lab before I could think of what turns to take and not to take; I'd waited too long for this moment. The machine wasn't far from the door, and there was a rope leading from the door to it; clever old man.  
  
I was seated inside at once, pulling the overhead door closed; it instantly began to fill with fluid; I almost didn't have time to find and put on my mask. The liquid felt good; not too cold, not too warm; soothing, like earth pudding, but not so thick or sweet.  
  
I closed my eyes, as is customary, when the fluid reached my head, and I was soon immersed entirely in Saiyan-DNA. I could feel myself becoming stronger with each passing second. It gave the nerves and veins in my eyes the most interesting pulling sensation; I could actually feel myself having sight again. I never want to look at another white light again.  
  
I could feel the little bubbles in the fluid; they popped on my arms and face; I could feel the strength in them. It reminded my of that stuff the woman bathes in. What's it called, bubble something. I wouldn't mind getting into a bathtub naked with her and that stuff. Her sweet creamy body wet and slick all over, pushed against me, urging me to take her, right there in the little tub! Kami we should have done that!  
  
I suddenly pick up the woman's presence, though I know she cannot be in the lab; it's in my mind that I feel her, she's listening to my thoughts. Oh well, I shall figure a way to break our bond that she'll agree to. I can tolerate this for now. So what if she knows I am thinking of her; lust is all I am registering.  
  
I get a flash of her lying on the bathroom floor, covered in blood, staining her white silk nightdress.  
  
My eyes fly open though I can still only see the white light; it's dimmer, but still there.  
  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes again. It was only a vision, something she put before you to startle you. She's not dead.  
  
The image flashes before me again and I subconsciously wonder how I can see it in my mind when I'm blind. This time the vision is closer and I can see that her chest is not moving, that her eyes are open and glazed over, and there is blood everywhere. Smears and drops and puddles!  
  
I block her visions out. I cannot take them anymore.  
  
How can this death effect me in such a way that those I have killed has not?  
  
It was more than an hour before the fluid began to drain and I could finally open my eyes; but I dared not. I will only open my eyes when I can see the woman, alive.  
  
Oh Kami I'm a fool.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 17! Yay! Hmm. What's he mean he's a fool? Well, I know, but you have to wait! Heehee!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Doo doo doo doo doo doo dooooooooo! Doo doo! 


	18. I'll Sacrifice My Pride To Love You

Last time:  
  
It was more than an hour before the fluid began to drain and I could finally open my eyes; but I dared not. I will only open my eyes when I can see the woman, alive.  
  
Oh Kami I'm a fool.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
She sat, alive and breathing, on her bed, a book propped on her bended knees; she knew I was there but bothered not to address me. Her expression was solemn and calm; no blood. She wore no white silk nightdress, but rather loose pajama pants, as they are called, and a very small tank top, not covering all her stomach; all black, very appealing.  
  
I walked slowly into the bathroom, flicking on the light, sensing that she was watching me now; I didn't care. There was no blood here either. No blood smeared on the mirror, no gruesome puddles on the white tile, not a drop; the place was clean and smelled like the woman after she bathes.  
  
When I turned back around the woman's eyes were back on her book, focused intently on the information inside. I knew she was trying her damnedest not to look up at me, not even a glance. It must have been killing her.  
  
In one swift maneuver, I was sitting on the bed, her book was on the floor, and I had her wrists. She looked directly into my eyes with unrestrained passion and obedience; she had not been lying before when she declared I was the only man she wanted. Her brow furrowed suddenly and she starred at me as if seeing me for the first time, as if she'd just noticed I was sitting not two inches from her, holding her bony little wrists; she really should eat more. I realized abruptly that she knew I was no longer blind, that she could see that my eyes had vision, that they were not dead and blank as they must have been before, but truly seeing her. Kami she was a magnificent creature. Her smooth, white skin alone I could touch and kiss for hours. Maybe I would do that.  
  
I placed my hand behind her head, liking, for some reason, the feel of her damp hair. She yielded when I leaned her back onto her pillows, accepting me completely, as if I had not shunned her for months. Kami, I don't know how I kept myself away from such a being for so long.  
  
"You can see," she whispered, catching my eyes. I realized now that I liked that our son held her eyes in his powerful skull, that he had features of myself and of his mother. She reached up and touched my cheek, smiling weakly; she liked that I had not shaved in a few days, liked the feel of my rough and scratchy face.  
  
"You look thinner," I said, confused at my own words. "I knew this before, but to see you is different." I grabbed up one of her wrists again and pulled her off the bed, and into the hall before she demanded an explanation. "You're going to eat something, now. I won't have a skeleton for a mate."  
  
"A-A-A what?" she stammered, snaking her arm free.  
  
"A mate," I repeated, grabbing her upper arm this time. "Stop disobeying me. You're eating. Now." I pushed her into the nearest kitchen chair, told her to stay put, then went to find her mother to prepare a descent meal. Halfway back upstairs I realized what I was doing and what I'd said to the woman. I sat down, right there, clasping my forehead with my hands. I had to think about this for a moment, think of what this could do to the rest of my life. I hadn't two minutes alone when the woman approached me cautiously.  
  
"You're confused." She sat a few steps below me, curling her little legs into her chest. "You don't know what you want."  
  
"Yes, I do," I snapped.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Y-" I stopped, nearly biting the tip of my tongue off. "You're right, I don't know what I want, but I'll figure that out in a moment, if you'd stop bothering me."  
  
"Am I truly that unwanted that you would rather die than have me as your mate?" There was no pity in her voice; she only wanted the truth. "Listen, I didn't put those horrid images into your mind. I don't know how they got there. I only know that when I sought your thoughts I found those images. I tried to impose other ones on top of them, but I couldn't, they were too strong." She cast her eyes at the floor, as if she'd only just revealed that she was weaker than myself.  
  
"What images did you press?" Common curiosity.  
  
"First ones of Trunks, because I'd just put him down for a nap. I knew immediately that they weren't going to work because they don't hold enough emotion for you…So I projected our nights together. Not the most passionate image could break the barrier." She looked up at me innocently. "Can Terrak communicate telepathically?"  
  
I sighed. Well at least she didn't call it "mind reading" like she usually does.  
  
"I suppose he could, though I don't know of it. You think he projected those images?"  
  
"He's very adamant about bringing us together."  
  
"I'm aware," I sighed, picking myself up off the stairs.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"To get the truth from Terrak."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because he invaded my thoughts!"  
  
"And?" She grabbed my hands and I noticed hers; so tiny, so fragile. I could easily crush them with a mere "handshake". "The images had an effect on you, didn't they? That's why you came to my room, to make sure that I was alive. Vegeta-"  
  
"You're venturing down a dark road and you don't know your way. I'd suggest sticking to a familiar path."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Silence."  
  
She stammered and cursed under her breath, allowing me in her brief anger to pass by and pursue Terrak.  
  
When I found him he was in the garden with the mother, on his knees, pulling at the earth with a crude tool. At once he hopped to his feet, though shrunk back when he realized my mood. The mother rose as well, smiling stupidly at me, unaware of--or maybe just ignoring--my scowl.  
  
"Make food for the woman. She's too thin."  
  
"Oh my, yes!" she agreed, clasping her veiny hands together. "I've been trying to push food down her throat for months. Seems your absence had quite a raw effect on her appetite. I'm so glad that you're taking notice of this." She went to grab my arm, but thought better of it, thank Kami, and turned to leave. "Dear Kami she is so thin," she mumbled, walking into the house. I didn't speak until the door shut behind her.  
  
"You're a tricky little alien," I said, crossing my arms. He looked positively petrified, and probably was quite a bit more, but was holding it in. I won't harm a single hair on his head, though I'm not going to let on to that. He deserves a little fear in his veins for what he did; sneaky medium. "I didn't know you could delve into others' thoughts, let alone impose images upon them with such force. The woman says she tried to intervene but could not, and she's no weak medium. She was communicating with our son while he was still in her womb. That strength must have been very strained; a one time thing, am I right?"  
  
He nodded, skin paling to nearly the tone of his mate's skin.  
  
"And you can pick up thoughts quite easily from unguarded minds, I suppose. Must have been rigid discipline to accomplish what you did." I caught his eyes, giving him a warning glare that he was not to look away; he obeyed, unlike the woman would have done. "Why?"  
  
"You know why, friend."  
  
"I'm no friend in this argument, Terrak. Save those words for another time. Tell me now."  
  
"Because if I did not do something drastic then you would loose Bulma forever, and she you. I could not stand by and allow something like that to happen to those I care for so much."  
  
"You care for Bulma?"  
  
"I thought that was clear." I growled and he gave me an apologetic look for his disrespect. "Yes, I care for her. I love her. She's a close friend now, as you are. And I love you too."  
  
"Save those words forever, if you would…Continue."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"How did you impose the images? And why those particular images? What did you think would happen?"  
  
"It took all my mental and physical strength to send and hold those images. Bulma gave me quite a battle, but my will was too strong. If she'd tried once more she'd have broke my hold, I think. Thank Kami you went to her when you did." He cleared his throat and glanced at the house. Yes, I knew what he was looking at. The woman was on her balcony, watching us. I paid no mind to her; she could not hear our words. "I chose those images because death is the single greatest reason for life. Without death no being would have a reason to live, no being would strive to complete their tasks before their final day, no lives would need protection." I nodded, telling him that I knew what he meant, and that he'd better find a point soon. "I figured that if you saw images of Bulma dead, very real looking images, of obvious death, that you'd come to your senses and accept her as your mate, instead of trying to sever your intense bond."  
  
"You'll do something for me," I commanded, stepping closer and lowering my voice. "You will not ask questions or offer advice. You will do as I say and think nothing of it. If it is not done as I've advised than you are the one to blame."  
  
"What am I to do?" he asked with a heavy sigh. I believe I am the only being that he will take such orders from. "You and my wife, though for her its out of love and adoration. For you its fear. You can try asking nicely."  
  
"Number one, you are NOT, under any circumstances, to reach into my mind and obtain my thoughts. Is that clear?"  
  
"As my undying love for my wife and daughter."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Very clear."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I stood in the living room, dimly lit with candles, a mere silhouette in the darkness. The woman's mother had lighted the ugly waxen sticks. I didn't care; she could do as she damn well pleased she long as she followed my rules. She wasn't on the compound now, as I'd advised. Neither was the doctor or my son. Terrak and the woman would be here any moment, though my patience was running thin. If they didn't appear soon, I'd clean out the refrigerator out of boredom.  
  
I noticed now that there were candles on the floor as well, and leading up the stairs. Her damn mother was so pertinent on those things, though they did have a nice smell. Nothing flowery or fruity like the woman wears on her skin and in her hair, but waxy and plain. Kami I'm so bored that I'm thinking intently about candles.  
  
The sound of a car door slamming brought me from my thoughts on candles, however great they were; I abandoned them and listened completely. Sound of heeled shoes and bare feet on the paved walkway, and keys clanging into one another, and the turning of a lock. When the door opened it was only the woman; Terrak had fled, no doubt, as I'd told him.  
  
She strained her eyes to see into the stupidly dark room. I almost reached over and turned on the lights, but then she came towards me, ignoring the open door, and discarding her leather bag halfway across the room. Her face held utter confusion and intrigue. What could I be doing, standing here in a dark room with pleasant smelling candles all around? Kami damn it Vegeta! Forget the ridiculous candles!  
  
"What-" But I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her words.  
  
"Silence or I'll rip those luscious little lips off you."  
  
She smiled under my hand, and squealed with delight when I lifted her off the floor. Her dress, red in color, and tight, very tight, looked too good to be real. Her breasts pushed out nicely and her slender legs were unbearably smooth; I almost couldn't take it. Terrak and the mother did well with my instructions.  
  
When I laid her on her bed, covered in hundreds of red pieces of paper, her smile morphed into the seductress's smirk.  
  
"Candles and rose petals," she said, picking up one of the red things, feeling it between her fingers. "You must have had help."  
  
"I'm an alien," I reminded her, though for some reason she found this delightfully humorous.  
  
"Tell me," she whispered, her voice becoming very serious. "What is all this? I hardly would expect this from you, Vegeta."  
  
"All your brainless mother's idea. I only wanted you dressed up and alone."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
My answer came in physical form, as I sunk my sharpest of teeth into her mates mark. She gasped, then eased into my embrace, bending her head back to give me better access. The blood was deliciously warm and brimming with the woman's scent. Only I could enjoy this metallic liquid so thoroughly.  
  
When I brought my head back her face was solemn, yet impassioned.  
  
"What does this mean?" she whispered, a little short of breath.  
  
"You're my mate."  
  
"You're staying?" Her question held more than I could imagine, and I tried not to. I pulled her head to me so that her lips rested on my scarred wound.  
  
"Yes, staying." She lifted her head suddenly. I frowned at her, though she seemed not to notice.  
  
"Why? What changed?"  
  
"Nothing," I admitted, finding the words rather hard to center on, let alone speak.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yes. Are you hard of hearing?"  
  
"So you don't love me?"  
  
"Woman," I sighed, bringing her head back down. She instinctively, I imagined, kissed the wound. I shivered. How erotic that simple gesture; she shall never know the feeling, though I will deprive her of no pleasure. "You've always known the answer to that preposterous question."  
  
"If you don't-"  
  
"I'll sacrifice my pride," I said, silencing her immediately. "You knew the truth when I did not, and even when I did I held it from you for pride's sake." I grabbed her face, a very earthy thing to do, though I liked it very much and am glad that I did so. She didn't take her eyes off me. "Woman, you are the only woman that could be my mate. This I always knew, but was convinced that I did not wish for a mate, so much as crave it instinctively. Pride again, old Saiyan pride, the only rule I knew how to live by, until I came here." She shuddered in my arms. "Woman, as I said before in my heated words of passion, I cannot live without you as my mate. I must have you, even if that means losing my pride in the process." She foolishly went to speak, but stopped as I lifted my hand. If she did not let me say these words she would never hear them. "I do not need a mate. I need you, Bulma." My breath caught in my throat, but I pushed the words. Only have to say them once, once will serve my purpose. The damage to my pride can be repaired if I say this but once. "Bulma, the hellish earthling that never ceases to annoy me-" She glared at me, though knew that my words were playful and needed for the next to come. "-I'll sacrifice my pride to say these words, and you best be listening." She went tense all over, but I held to my promise to myself. Say the damn words! "I-I…I love you…"  
  
She collapsed in my arms, and thinking that she fainted I shook her to her senses. No, she was of sound mind, well, maybe not mind.  
  
"I'm of sound, mind, body, and pride, thank you," she said, straightening herself, her smile seeming to be chiseled into her features. Maybe that wasn't as bad as I supposed. Maybe.  
  
"Pride?" My full voice was back, unstuck from my throat, and powerful again.  
  
"Pride in you." She kissed my forehead. "Proud that I'm your mate, and that I can do this."  
  
Before I could ask what "this" was, she'd bitten into my wound, pulling out the blood and humming her moans. My body gave way, unstoppably, and I sunk into her. She held me up, amazingly, still suckling at my wound until finally she was lapping at the blood, kissing the wound again. I almost gave into my urges to rip her clothes off and ravage her. That will come, but Kami, not soon enough!  
  
"I love you too, Vegeta."  
  
"Don't get used to saying that," I huffed, pushing her gently over so I could lie beside her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" She never shuts up.  
  
"What made you come around?"  
  
I hung my head. More bruises, damn it.  
  
"Fear?"  
  
I glanced at her for a split second to let her know that she was correct.  
  
"Terrak was wise," I sighed, kissing her soft forehead. Kiss her body, I reminded myself. Touch and kiss for hours. Examine this delicate creature. Oh! And that bubble stuff! "Death drives life."  
  
She was smiling at me, a laugh behind her lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about bubbles?"  
  
I grabbed her up off the bed, her legs daggling deliciously. She clung to my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. When I set her down in the bathroom, I told her what I wanted: the tub full of hot water and bubbles, and us inside and naked.  
  
"Oh, a bubble bath?" She found a slender bottle full of blue liquid and poured it into the half-filled steaming tub. Soon it was full to the brim, the bubbles smelling delicious, the way the woman smells after being in them; nothing to eat, of course; the bubbles anyway.  
  
Once inside the tub, I pulled her to me, her moist back against my chest, breasts unfortunately hidden under the bubbles. I brushed them away and she laughed, leaning her head back and kissing my cheek.  
  
"I want this everyday," I said.  
  
"As you wish," she replied. "But I'll need more bubble bath." She turned around suddenly, nearly startling me. "Hey, what about Terrak?"  
  
"What?" I was outraged. She was thinking of Terrak, now!?  
  
"I mean, when does he leave? And are you bringing him home? I don't want you to leave just yet. Can I come with you?"  
  
"Shut up woman," I demanded, pulling her back to my chest. "Worry about him later." I rested my hand on her stomach, smooth and flat. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
She sighed with pleasure, placing her hand on top of mine.  
  
My woman.  
  
My mate.  
  
My Bulma.  
  
***THE END!!!***  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 18, and the end! Yay! Hmm, how did you like it? Think it was too mushy? I dunno, I think maybe a little. But hey, he's still the same old Vegeta.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Yes, I know I said this is the end, and it is, but I'm doing an update sort of thing, you know, to show you how things turned out years after this happy ending. Aww :P 


	19. Till Death Do Us Part

Last time:  
  
My woman.  
  
My mate.  
  
My Bulma.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ok. Fine. So I caved. But what man in his right mind could deny something so strong and definite? No man, that's who. And even a man in a state of insanity could still see clearly for what's important, and would make the same choice as myself. Yes, I said important. The woman is very important to me and if anyone should challenge her life they'd answer to me, though not for more than a moment; I'd have them dead before I knew their name. Nothing can keep me from defending my mate, and no harm shall come to her while I'm still around, and my children too for that matter.  
  
It's been so many long years since that day when I forgot my pride and listened to the right thing, instead of what my father drilled into my head so long ago. Since then I've contacted my mother again, though believe me it wasn't my idea. The woman persuaded me to reconcile with her, and so I did, and I've never heard the end of it. She's in my ear with what she calls advice, but I suppose I can deal with that; it's not so much that she's overbearing, and it's sort of nice that I can talk with a Saiyan that isn't a bumbling imbecile.  
  
Speaking of Kakarot, he's been around a lot lately, wishing to train and see my children. I don't want him around, the woman invites him in, though he is a reasonable sparring partner. The boy is good too, though no where near Kakarot. Too much human in him. He does make me proud though, and I don't need to tell him; he knows.  
  
An addition was made to our little "family", as the woman insists on calling it. A daughter, who I was extremely surprised about. Never did I think I would be satisfied with a girl carrying my precious blood. She doesn't fight, though I cannot deny her a thing. Any wish or whim that passes her lips I'm quick to retrieve for her, and I don't care who knows this. If any man has a problem with it I'll have their neck. The woman and my mother pester me about my devotion to my daughter, saying that she has me "wrapped around her little finger", whatever that means, but I brush off their words and let little Bra put stupid pink bows in my hair that I rip out once she runs off.  
  
Another adversary has come and gone since Terrak's been to Earth; one by the name of Majin Buu, and quite the powerful blob. He caused an uproar, as all villains do—and we love to make chaos, we live for it—but then there came the time to put an end to him. It was my idea that finally vanquished the bastard, though the credit went to that fool Hercule who wouldn't know a warrior if they took his life in battle. He didn't learn with Cell, and he sure as hell didn't learn with Buu, either. And Kakarot has the nerve to call him family and invite him into his home as his granddaughter's grandfather. Pathetic. If those damn earthlings knew what was good for them they'd have listened to me and gave forth their energy. But no, they only listened to their "hero", Hercule. Oh well, he'll die soon anyway. With a sort mind comes sort years. Plus he's an earthling.  
  
His granddaughter on the other hand will become a great fighter one day. Even at age four she showed up all the earthmen at the martial arts tournament. Too bad my daughter can't put on a gi and kick a bag for a little while. Her brother could do as much. But I suppose she has too much of her mother in her, which might by why I'm so taken by her. A half-Saiyan Bulma. Yes, that's probably it.  
  
But back to the woman who I threw my pride away for on that long ago day. We fight, of course, but that's what I think enticed me so about her, that she could match me in verbal battles and yet still want to bed with me on the same day. She still has that irresistible fire in her that makes me grab her from her computer and throw her up on the counter, knocking her glass lab equipment to the floor—and this she pays no mind to, which dries me up the wall. That will never leave her, it won't even fade that I can see. She'll always be that one woman who challenged my values and crushed them with her power. And she is very, very powerful. If she had half the physical strength that she has mentally, she could destroy the universe.  
  
We still reside at Capsule Corp. with her parents. Her father still works in his lab everyday, and her mother has seemed to have quieted down in these past years. She's still annoying as hell, but some days she's almost bearable. They live in the upper levels now, and the woman and myself have rein over the master portion of the compound. Trunks and Bra are below us, and the living quarters are ground level. Labs, of course, are sublevel, as they've always been, and the company portion is just where it's always been as well, though Dr. Briefs has added on in the past. There are still maids who clean and cook, though the woman's mother is constantly doing such things as well. Sometimes when I come in from late night training I find her in the kitchen, cooking, then freezing everything she cooks for later consumption. I don't understand her, and I don't try to either. I'm content with simply eating her food.  
  
There's isn't much else to ponder, except maybe that the woman forced me into an earth wedding, in which she invited the entire city. She doesn't make me wear a stupid ring, however, so I suppose it wasn't so bad. There was great food, and the cake, damn; maybe we'll get married again someday, with a bigger cake of course.  
  
Oh well, it's all for her, and it always was.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I starred at Terrak for a long time before I actually saw him, smiling almost knowingly at me. Before I could stop him, he had me in a great bear hug. I don't think I would have stopped him though, for he is my one true friend, and as such he gets away with much that others do not. Same goes for the woman, though she gets away with far more.  
  
"It's been so long," he said, releasing me.  
  
"Yes," I agreed. "You look old."  
  
"Well I must to a Saiyan who barely ages. Where is Bulma? I have so missed her."  
  
"She's coming." And then, speak of the devil—very catchy earth phrase—she came sauntering out, her skimpy little shorts almost too much for me to handle. She must be freezing; it's such a bitter cold night.  
  
A mini replica of her came bouncing out at her heels, running into my arms. I lifted her off the ground and turned to Terrak.  
  
"And who might this beauty be?"  
  
"I'm Bra," she squeaked. I never could have imagined two women with such complete control over me, though I'll never let them catch on to it. "I lost a toof yesterday. See?" She barred her teeth at Terrak, allowing him to see the empty space in her otherwise perfect teeth.  
  
"Where's your brother?" I asked her. "I told him to be out here. He's late."  
  
"I'll go find him." I set her back on the ground, replacing her with her mother, though I only wrapped my arm around her waste.  
  
Put on some pants. It's not warm enough for those things, I say to her mentally.  
  
I'm fine Vegeta.  
  
"How old is she?" Terrak asked. I could tell that he was taken by her. I knew it wasn't only me!  
  
"Three," Bulma answered. "Trunks will be eighteen in a few weeks." Suddenly she reached out and embraced him, as if just noticing him. "Where are they?"  
  
"Coming."  
  
Moments later Serria, his wife, the Inerget, and a much older Wella, now a woman, descended the ramp of Terrak's ship. The brilliant lights made Serria's skin appear almost white.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma. "She grabbed Serria and Wella at once and hugged them as if they were old friends. "I've heard so much about you both. When Terrak was last here he talked of nothing else."  
  
"Yes, and we've heard much about you and your son, and we already knew so much of Vegeta before," Serria said, warming up to the woman at once. It's strange how compatible aliens can be with one another.  
  
"Sorry dad," I heard Trunks say as he exited the house. Bra was hot on his heels, then clung to my leg as if for protection. "I was training and lost track of time."  
  
"Introduce yourself," I demanded of him.  
  
"I'm Trunks," he said, extending his hand to Terrak, then to Serria, and finally Wella, who I noticed he lingered on quite a bit longer. Alien compatibility. "I don't remember you, Terrak, but I've heard a lot."  
  
"Well, you were only an infant when I was last here. You've grown into quite the man, though. With help from Vegeta, I imagine."  
  
The boy gave a little laugh, though it sounded somewhat like a huff. Whatever, at least he was out here.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet a friend of my father's." He leaned in, though I heard what came next, and chose to ignore it. "He's got quite the temper. I was beginning to think you didn't exist."  
  
"Ah, yes, well, there are very few who can come into your father's favor and stay there. Your mother knows the battle, just as well as I."  
  
The boy gave a knowing nod, then stepped back.  
  
"Who are they?" Suddenly came Bra's voice from the ground. Serria and Wella, as if on command, crotched down to her level.  
  
"I'm Serria, Terrak's wife. And this is my daughter, Wella. She's very fond of your father."  
  
"I am too," Bra replied in a whisper, tightening her grip on my calf.  
  
"Well come on everyone," the woman cut in. "My mom just put dinner on the table, and I'm famished!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Terrak, Serria, and Wella were put up in guest rooms in the upper levels, with the woman's parents. Terrak and Serria in one, and Wella alone across the hall. It had been hours since they first arrived, and it was well passed four o'clock in the morning, and everyone was dead tired. Throughout dinner, and afterward, Terrak talked of what he'd been doing for the past eighteen years, and I in turn told of Majin Buu, and all that went along with his being here. Bulma mentioned later that Buu was still on the planet, giving Terrak and the others quite a start, before she reassured them that he was good, and it was his evil half that was destroyed.  
  
Now I'm simply lying in our bed, starring at the ceiling, and wondering what in Kami's name the woman is doing that's taking her so long in the bathroom. She went in there like two hours before and hasn't come out since. Finally I can't take it any longer, and must know what she's up to.  
  
"Woman," I said, knocking on the door. "What're you doing in there?"  
  
"Girl stuff," she replied.  
  
"Let me in."  
  
"The door's not locked, just come in."  
  
When I opened the door my nostrils were bombarded with all the scented things she likes to spray and bathe in. She sat, covered in those pink bubbles, in the tub, smirking at me.  
  
"You're a bad mate," I sneer at her, pulling off my shirt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
I lifted her out of the tub before she can protest, then climb in and set her in front of me, her back against my chest, just the way we always sit in here.  
  
"I'm so happy that Terrak decided to come visit. It was so long since he was here before. I was beginning to think he'd forgotten us."  
  
"Woman, that's impossible. He's grown too attached to you to forget. Besides, I made him swear he'd return."  
  
"You did, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I just said that."  
  
"Well, Vegeta. Your heart gets bigger everyday."  
  
"Shut up woman."  
  
"Fine. But you know what I mean… When are they leaving, do you know? I didn't want to ask."  
  
"A month he said, maybe more. He said he took care of business on Deveron and could be gone for as long as he wished."  
  
"Well that's good. He'll be around when we renew our wedding vows."  
  
"What?"  
  
She only laughed at my reaction.  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
She turned around, the bubbled sliding easily from her breasts, catching me off guard. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck.  
  
"After all these years you still don't suspect what I always do."  
  
"I had no such thoughts about something like that."  
  
"Oh yes you did. The other day I distinctly remember picking up something about having another wedding, with a bigger cake."  
  
"The cake is all I was interested in."  
  
"Well that's what you'll get. I'm having a cake made three times the size of our last one."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"Vegeta, I thought you knew by now that you can't do that. Besides, I've already made all the arrangements. It's going to be next weekend. It'll be small. Just my family, and some friends-"  
  
"-and the cake."  
  
"Yes," she laughed. "And the cake."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The woman ran from one end of the compound to the other all morning long, forgetting this thing, and doing that thing, and driving me up the wall with questions that I didn't care about the answers: What color tie do you want to where? I don't care. What color boutonnière do you want? I don't care. Wait what—? What song should we have them play? I don't care. Is the wedding march too much? I don't care. Yes, it's too much, but what song then? I don't care. Do you think I should invite Yamcha? No.  
  
Ok, so there was one question I cared about. But whatever, it's her thing, this wedding vow ceremony, or whatever it is. I never even heard of such a thing until she mentioned it in the tub last week. Well, hopefully less people will be shorter ceremony, and slightly more bearable.  
  
"Vegeta!! Vegeta, where are you!?"  
  
I'm here woman.  
  
"Vegeta, answer me, now! I don't have time to scan your brain!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, where I've been all morning," I huffed.  
  
She came rushing in a few seconds later, arms piled with things I didn't know half their names. She dropped this load on the table and picked through it, pulling out several different colors things she called ties. I was already dressed in the "tuxedo" she'd picked out, black, thank Kami.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
"You're pushing it woman."  
  
"Please Vegeta. It's only this one day."  
  
I stayed seated.  
  
"Look, if you do this for me, without fuss, then I'll do that thing you've been begging me to do."  
  
I was to my feet before she finished her sentence. She proceeded to hold the long pieces of silky fabric up to me, silently going over things in her mind. I dared not enter it now and get sucked into her crazy little world she's created today. She finally settled on white, the same color she'd debated over for hours years ago when we were "married".  
  
Next, from her heap on the table, she pulled an ordinary white box. When she opened it, I shoved it away. It was full of those horrid flowers she'd made me wear at the wedding. Not again. No way.  
  
"Fine," she huffed, tossing the box to the floor. "Will you at least gel your hair down? It always cuts off people's heads in pictures, and you can't stand in the back 'cause-"  
  
"Not another word woman. I'm aware of that, and the answer's simple."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't take any pictures."  
  
"No, that's not going to happen. You're just going to have to stand on a soapbox behind everyone, and your hair will go off the top."  
  
"Whatever. Anything else you want to bother me with?"  
  
"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. I almost got too caught up in the moment and was tempted to throw her on the table. "Thanks for cooperating. You must really love me."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Oo! I gotta go, 'Geta. My mom needs help outside."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Finally the ceremony was about to start. Good thing, 'cause I was about to fall asleep leaning against a tree in the yard.  
  
The woman grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the end of a long red carpet she'd had laid out in the grass, leading up to the same man from the wedding. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was down up, which she usually never did, and there were those pearl things in it, and a strand of them on her neck. Her dress was white silk, though nothing so large and expensive as the one before; it went to the ground, covering her feet, and dragged behind her for about a foot. The front came down quite a bit, which I would have enjoyed, had there not been other eyes able to see as well.  
  
You know what to do? she asked mentally.  
  
No. Please tell me for the seven thousandth time.  
  
Stop it. Just walk when the music comes on.  
  
Yeah…  
  
No sooner had she told me, did that dreadful music begin to play, and she tugged instinctively, I think, at my arm, even though I was already walking. Kami. Sometimes I think she believes me an invalid.  
  
I spotted Terrak with his wife and daughter sitting in those ugly white metal chairs, to the left of the aisle. Good, there were only a dozen people here. Much better, woman. He was smiling at me, showing his teeth. He'd voiced his joy over this event earlier to me, much to my discussed.  
  
"I'm happy for you Vegeta, I truly am. It's so good of you to allow Bulma to do these things, as much as they annoy and bore you. It really shows how much you love her."  
  
We reached the "alter" a few seconds later, and stood, facing each other, holding hands. The man in his weird clothing said some words, then turned to Bulma and said, "Now repeat by words."  
  
"I, Bulma Briefs, accept this honorable vow, as I love my husband. A great father and a wonderful companion; the only man I wish to call mine."  
  
When the "priest" turned to me, he jumped slightly, as I was glaring at him. No, I was not to say what the woman said, and he best know that.  
  
"I, Vegeta, accept this honorable vow, as I honor my wife," he said. Ok, I can live with that.  
  
I repeated the words, much to the surprise of the woman, who must have thought I'd deny her.  
  
When the ceremony was finally over, and the cake was nearly devoured—by myself, Trunks, Kakarot, and his son—the woman announced everyone was to leave, and thanked them for coming. I received a lot of near hugs and appreciated words from people, which I ignored and continued to eat my cake. The woman didn't bat an eyelash; I'd done my part.  
  
Once inside, I lifted Bulma off her feet and carried her to our bedroom, tossing her on the bed. She went to unzip her dress, when I stopped her.  
  
"No," I said huskily. "That's my job."  
  
"Oh Vegeta. I can't thank you enough for today. It really meant a lot to me."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I love you."  
  
And what happened next I can't disclose.  
  
I can mention though, that the woman is mine, and will be forever. No other man will touch her; no harm will threaten her.  
  
We are mates, and NOTHING will undo that.  
  
"Vegeta, the bath's getting cold!"  
  
……  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 19!! And really this time it's done. Done, done, done. I swear. There's nothing more to tell. All done, and yay! How nice was that? :P Terrak and family, and renewing their vows. Awww!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE TELL ME! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! I'M A DESPERATE AUTHOR! :P 


End file.
